The Ghost of Pride Rock
by Jacob Culliver
Summary: After a few years of relative peace, Vitani and the new Lion Guard face their first true test in a pair of rogues from the north.
1. The Rogues

Chapter One: The Rogues.

The sun rises on the continent of Africa.

In the morning mist, antelope stir from their night time hiding spots in the tall grass. Crocodiles lay on the banks of the Urembo River, mouths agape as they bask in the sun. Singing birds tend to their newborn chicks, who are eager to explore the nest. In Kilio Valley, elephants begin their daily march to the watering hole, young ones clinging tightly to their parent's side.

This is a day like any other in this land, but one that nevertheless heralds change, for the wet season has begun in the Serengeti. With it comes migration as the nourishing rains cascade onto the plains of the savannah, providing plentiful grazing for the great herds. They come from every corner of the east, eager to feed and roam free.

A time of plenty for all is about to begin, and with plenty comes the struggle of life. The hunters too have come here, their own dry season fasting nearing its end. Both sides of nature are hopeful that this year will be a blessed one, for both hunter and prey have a covenant with nature, a bind made in blood, and the promise of rebirth from the life giving rain.

They call this the Circle of Life.

But for some places, a time of plenty means a time of unprecedented growth. None more than the rocky border region known as the Outlands.

In this place, generations of harsh weather had taken its toll on this arid, dilapidated hinterland. Even in the wet season the badly needed rain always managed to narrowly pass by, locking the area in a state of neglect. It was something the few denizens of it had come to expect over many years of hard living. Some believed the Outlands were cursed, forever sentenced to be a place of little, and death. In the last few years however, radical change had come upon the land.

The Outlands had always served as a convenient border between the Pridelands to the south and the Great Plains and Tsavo to the northeast. That border was now being erased. With the recent reunification of Simba's Golden Pride and the departure of the fanatical Zira, it was like a metaphorical dark cloud had been lifted and replaced with a literal cloud of rain. The sharp cliffs and sprawling termite infested hills were slowly being covered with the emergence of something that had not been common in the Outlands in living memory: grass.

Seasonal weather had returned. For two years in succession the wet season had brought rains that quenched the thirst of a land long since starved for water. As such, this once deathly place was healing, becoming a desirable land in its own right. Once, it was unheard of for herd animals such as wildebeest and antelope to stay in this place for long. Now the option was being seriously considered, and not just by herbivores. The mass immigration some predicted had not yet occurred, as the stark reputation of the area remained. But that was about to change, if luck would have it.

It would never reach the majestic beauty of the Pridelands or the seemingly infinite grazing fields of the north, but it was on its way up in the world. This new place of plenty was what the hyena Jasiri had inherited.

She cut a striking figure. Her neck fur has grown long now that she had reached her prime, with piercing blue eyes that are unusual for her species. She wasn't the biggest hyena in her clan, nor the most skilled hunter. But she easily possessed the most commanding presence of anyone in the group. That presence made her a natural leader. A role she had taken to with gusto, and with that role came plans for the future.

_It's no paradise yet, but it's something to be proud of. A place where we can be safe. We can start over now, on our terms. Who knows, the 'Kingdom of the Outlands' has a nice ring to it..._

She quickly checked herself from comparing her position to the royals of the Pridelands, she never thought of herself as a would-be queen. She had always been self made, enterprising and resourceful. She couldn't see herself lording over her clan. But even she had privately admitted that the imminent growth of the region meant that a degree of governing was now required if peace was to be maintained. With the influx of food and water; came disputes over them. To the surprise of only herself, she was proven to be more than capable for the task of handling said problems.

She considered the success of her clan to be a sort of reward, karma for being the first among her species to oppose Scar. A real life example of following "the golden rule." Her job today would be the crowning achievement of her philosophy: the atonement of her mate Janja.

Jasiri sat on a large, flat rock underneath a protective cliff face as she bathed herself, the shade providing some shelter from the sun. It was hot, the beginning of the wet season kept the air muggy and the ground damp, so her fur needed tending to. Beneath her on the ground lay the aforementioned Janja, who was sound asleep, a thin line of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Tired from their midday hunt, the pair lounged together for an afternoon nap.

As she licked her paws clean of the last morsels of food from her midday meal, she leaned over to playfully scratch his neck, massaging her paw up and down his spine. Janja mumbled something under his breath but otherwise did not wake from his nap.

Jasiri rolled her eyes and stretched her paws out with a 'Pop!' of her muscles. She dropped down from her rock and gave Janja a not-so-gentle nudge.

"Come on you bum, it's time to get up. We're supposed to be meeting Fuli today, remember?"

Janja, startled, raised his head and yawned before giving her an annoyed look.

"Im up, i'm up! Damnit Jasiri, she's not going anywhere."

He placed a paw under his chin and continued his complaining.

"You just had to do this _today_. There's a lot of work left to do here ya know. Didn't Madoa fill you in? Chungu and the gang got into a brawl with a group of jackals this morning and im sure im gonna have to be peacemaker, again. I'm getting sick and tired of dealing with those idiots."

Jasiri chuckled to herself. Janja wasn't really that concerned, he was just trying to get out of his work today, hamming it up for her sake.

"Actually, Madoa did fill me in before we left. Not to mention a few things you missed from the morning report, since you were only half paying attention. Should I bring you up to speed, dearest?" Jasiri said with a smirk.

Janja narrowed his eyes and prepared for yet another lecture.

"No? Done complaining? Good. I've already nipped this in the bud. In regards to the fight this morning, I've already got Madoa on the job. Im sure they are just climbing the cliffs with boredom, so she'll find something for your friends to do to keep them busy, and make amends with the jackals. She can more than handle the clan while we are away for a day or so."

Janja gave her an exasperated look but could only sigh and nod his head at her leadership. There was a reason she was in charge, and she had once again demonstrated it.

"Come on, this is the last day of your sentence that you owe the King. Don't you want to get this over with? It would put a part of your life behind you," she added.

She strolled out in front of him, her long neck fur flowing slightly in the wind.

"Besides, it's a royal command. You can't refuse the King's orders, not yet anyway. This is one kind of trouble you can't get out of, believe me."

Janja rose to his feet with a stretch of his paws and adopted a sullen, but resigned look.

"Fine, it's not like I haven't done this before. What's another day of being a glorified errand boy? Might as well finish the job. If it helps you move on, I'll get it over with."

Jasiri raised an accusing eyebrow and gave him a glare that seemed to pierce right through his soul, finding his faults and laying them bare.

"I'm not the one who has to move on from anything. You're the one who did wrong Janja, and im not about to forget it."

She gave him a derisive turn and walked off.

"Ok, maybe the wrong choice of words." He muttered under his breath.

Janja sighed softly and began to follow her, ears hung low in shame. He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. What he had done to her was going to take more than saying "I'm sorry" in order to fix. A few minutes passed in silence as he slowly caught up to her, not wanting to draw her wrath too much. He carefully considered what to say next.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know _Mapenzi_, I know. I love you too. It's just…" She replied.

"...this isn't something I can run from. You're right. I've run away from this for too long." He finished for her.

Jasiri looked him over with soft, caring eyes and rubbed her head against his neck affectionately.

"I just want you to be accepted again. I can't stand it when they talk behind your back. I want them to see what I see in you. But you have to prove it to them, slowly but surely. Show them you've changed Janja, like you showed me."

"I will. I promise."

It was more of an oath than a promise, deep inside Janja felt he truly had changed but old wounds die hard. The deep political problems that had festered in the region remained largely unresolved, and that served his reluctance to move on from past animosity with the lions of Pride Rock.

As they walked together, Janja looked to the sky and wondered how he had gotten so lucky, to have a loving companion like her and a new lease on life after serving a mad psychopath like Scar. Especially after he had once tried to kill her in his name, in an event that seemed like a lifetime ago. If even she could forgive him after what he had done, perhaps one day he could learn to forgive himself.

The two entered through a narrow canyon flanked by the cliffs above. This was a natural ravine carved out by the Urembo river that connected all the way back to the Pridelands. It was dammed by fallen trees that fell here after some past event years ago, long before anyone alive was born. The walls the cliffs formed around them served to carry sound, in this case voices. Jasiri could hear her Prideland contacts just ahead.

She didn't like the place. This was the same river bed that the battle between Zira's pride and Simba's had occurred above almost two and a half years ago. They had never found Zira's body and something about it just gave her a bad feeling. But this was the place that her contacts had insisted on. She couldn't imagine why.

The two stayed close to one another, stopping only briefly to drink from shallow pools created by the recent rains. After an hour or so they reached the agreed upon meeting place, a stagnant pond with a dead tree in the center, its roots just sticking out of the water.

The tree had been there for generations, a lone landmark in an otherwise featureless canyon, but now was part of a growing ecosystem centered around the low land where it had died years ago, perhaps dying not long after the Urembo river had dried up on this side. Jasiri observed tadpoles and small flying insects laying their eggs in the muddy pool. She considered this further evidence of the rapid change overtaking the region.

Janja swatted at mosquitoes as the pair reached the meeting point. She chuckled and gave him a playful kiss on the cheek, he never failed to find something to complain about. Despite his outward nature, there was a caring and giving creature underneath that few but her saw. She hoped one day others would, if she could only bring it out of him.

Jasiri looked up at the tree and realized they were not alone. Fuli the cheetah lay on one of the lower branches, the former protector of the kingdom noticed them as they approached. At the base of the tree was her friend Bunga, the honey badger was content to sit and eat the many flying insects that populate the pond.

Janja thought it a sad sight, one he couldn't help but snicker a little bit at.

_Oh how the mighty Lion Guard has fallen, reduced to guarding mud pools from nothing at all. Oh that's right, former Lion Guard. I guess they have to slum it with the rest of us now. _

Fuli leapt down into the shallow water with a splash, the tree branch she had been laying on bouncing slightly from the momentum of her jump. A growl of disgust emerged from her as she quickly left the water. Her discomfort with getting wet was well known.

Fuli called back to her long time friend as she approached the hyenas.

"So you chose this place just because you knew you could grab an easy lunch while we waited? How come you never worry about what I have to eat?"

"That sounds like a _you_ problem, not a _me_ problem," Bunga snarkily replied.

Bunga had noticed the two hyenas approach, but didn't bother to get up. Being lazy was his new life's purpose, and it showed. He was now very overweight, a shadow of his former self. The best he could do was offer a half hearted wave at Janja and Jasiri.

"You told me you were gonna go on a diet. You promised Binga remember?" Fuli added one last remark, teasing him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I remember…" Bunga softly replied, aware of how his laziness was affecting his relationship.

Jasiri smiled as she and Fuli met for a quick hug. She had not seen Fuli in some time, but always considered her the best friend she had left among the Pridelanders.

"How have you been? Things good with you and Azad?" Jasiri winked at her.

Fuli rolled her eyes at the mention of her prospective mate.

"More like things are impossible. He's being...him, I guess. Cant keep him around. Insists that the 'south is just too calm for his tastes'. Which really means that he's too shy to be with me in front of everyone. He talks a big game, but doesn't back it up. Typical male."

"I resent that remark." Janja butted in.

"Hmm, I think I can relate. Speaking of being impossible, when is Bunga gonna get serious about his weight? He can't exactly help the Lion Guard out in his condition."

Jasiri gave Janja a little side eye as she replied, one eyebrow raised in amused judgement of him. Janja didn't fail to notice and gave her a perplexed look as he checked the size of his own belly.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

Jasiri laughed as Fuli gave a bemused look at her honey badger friend. Bunga literally had an entire pawful of horseflies in one paw.

"I'll get back to you on that."

Jasiri nodded and then cleared her throat. Down to business.

"So, what's the plan Fuli? This should be Janjas last day right?"

Fuli nodded as she gave Janja a disapproving glance.

"Yup, the King has given me permission to grant a pardon for past crimes to him. He'll have a clean slate. Depending on your opinion I guess."

Jasiri and Janja were both well aware of her disapproval of their relationship. This wasn't the first time she had made no secret of it. Jasiri chose to ignore her comment, as she often did when Janja was criticized. Arguing the point never got anywhere and it was better for Janja to simply prove he was reformed, that was the only way anyone would change their minds on him.

Fuli continued after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"There's a surplus of wildebeest in the Pridelands right now, more than usual due to the rainy season starting early this year. Simba asked for some of these herds to be moved to the Outlands, given that there's actual grazing out here now."

Jasiri's eyes went wide at the proposition, this isn't a punishment, it was a gift. With wildebeest roaming the outlands, the clans would have no shortage of food. Maybe the extra abundance would help keep the infighting between hyenas and jackals and others in check. A peace offering from Simba? The start of something more? It could be.

"I...well, thank you. Simba didn't have to do this. Make sure you tell him when you see him again that my clan is grateful. They'll be ecstatic when they hear the news."

"You can tell him yourself, the King is calling for some kind of summit at Pride Rock in three days. Different from the Savannah Summit, it's about you guys in particular. He's asking for the leaders of the Outlands to be present. Don't know what he wants, but you're invited. He claims he won't start without you."

Janja looked over at Jasiri with pride. At the very least he had learned enough humility to be happy for her. She had become a leader, someone her clan looked to for guidance and he was happy to let her have the role. He had long ago disqualified himself from that position.

As their conversation continued, Janja began to notice a change in the air. The gentle breeze suddenly died, an erie quiet settling on the ravine, apart from the sound of Jasiri and Fuli talking. Distracted by their conversation, they didn't notice it the way he did. The sudden silence surprised him, and old habits encouraged him to check his surroundings.

He glanced at the cliff face above but saw nothing. For a moment the sun was blocked by the clouds, allowing him to see but only damp jagged rocks were visible. A few strands of stray grass here and there. Otherwise, nothing to make him concerned.

He was about to put it out of his mind when he seemed to have an epiphany: how perfect the situation was. Years of fighting and stealing for everything he had had taught him many lessons on ambushing prey. In the midst of their talk, their guard was down. If he was planning on an attack, he would have planned it for a moment like this.

In the distance a rock fell from the cliff face, landing with a loud 'Thwack'!

Janja turned and looked up again but saw nothing atop the cliffs. The sun shined on his eyes, blocking his vision. He blocked the sun with a paw and used his excellent sense of smell, taking a deep whiff.

That's when he caught the scent. The dying wind had shielded it from him for a time but now the smell had to be close, for it was coming through clear and unmistakable.

Lions.

Janja took another deep sniff of the air as he startled to attention, taking a few steps away from the pair in order to not confuse their scent. The conversation between his two female friends slowly died off as they noticed this sudden shift in attitude.

Jasiri tilted her head and gave him a confused look. "What's happening? You smell something?"

He turned on them, incredulous. "You don't? Lions, gotta be."

Fuli and Jasiri both sensed it soon after, almost simultaneously realizing what was happening. They copied Janja, ears peeled back and eyes scanning the horizon for trouble. Like him, they slowly caught on to the situation they were in.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Jasiri questioned her cheetah friend.

Fuli shook her head. "No, Kovu and Kiara are with their grandmother in Kilio Valley. Everyone else is at Pride Rock, apart from the guard, and they are investigating a disturbance near Kilimanjaro. That's very far away."

Bunga, previously clueless, finally figured out that something was amiss. Even his dulled senses couldn't miss such a sudden change in demeanor like this.

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

He struggled to his feet, preferring to walk on all fours these days. He didn't share their sense of smell, days digging around bee's nests for food having taken its toll.

Fuli turned sharply in his direction, speaking quickly. "Bunga, stick close. We're leaving."

"What? You don't think…"

There was a hint of excitement in Bunga's tone and a faint smile, he was always up for a fight. He hadn't been the bravest of the guard for nothing, and not even his newfound laziness could damper his natural instinct.

The cheetah nodded, far less enthusiastic than he. "Yeah, I do. Outsiders. We need to go, now."

The hyenas could sense the urgency in her voice, which they shared internally. This wasn't a joke, intruders were present in the Outlands. Janja wasn't known for raising false alarms. This was something that hadn't happened in many years but everyone knew that rogue lions were not known for being friendly.

The four of them turned and quickly began to make their way back up the river bed where they came, with Bunga huffing and puffing in his attempts to climb the slowly increasing incline and keep up.

"Wait for me! I can't run on a full stomach, sheesh!"

Fuli looked back to him and cursed under her breath, baring her sharp teeth.

"Hurry up you slug! Do you wanna get eaten?!"

"Ha! Like im afraid of of some rogue…" Bunga started to reply.

Bunga trailed off as his three friends ahead of him suddenly stopped. Cresting the hill was the reason why: a large male lion with a mane black as night.

"Oh boy, thats a big one."

By big he meant huge, the biggest lion Bunga had ever seen. Bigger than Simba by far, who was the biggest lion in the kingdom. He did not look friendly. His face and mouth bore the scars of countless fights and one of his ears was partially torn. His fur was a mix of dark browns. With his black mane, he stood like a dark hole in the world.

There was a moment of silence as the strange lion seemed to size them up and the foursome stood petrified, unsure of what to do. Jasiri decided to take the initiative and try to diffuse the situation.

"You are in the Outlands stranger, this is my home. I am in charge here. My name is Jasiri, my friends here are Fuli, Janja and Bunga."

Summoning her courage, Jasiri took an adventurous step forward. As the leader of her clan, it was important for her to be seen as a figure in charge.

"Are you alright? Are you hungry? We can provide food and shelter if you are in need."

The lion did not budge or reply, instead locking eyes with the young hyena. Gold spheres that shined like stars against the black night of his mane. Her instincts told her that something was off, that he was hostile. Trying to suppress her fear, Jasiri spoke again.

"There's no need for us to fight. There is plenty of room here for all of us, we simply want to go home."

Again, the lion said nothing. He looked over them, as if selecting a target. Examining each of them for a weakness to exploit. Fuli had been around lions most of her life and knew what was about to happen next.

She could easily escape and outrun him, but Jasiri and Janja couldnt and especially not Bunga. She didn't want to abandon them, but a cheetah is no use in a fight against a powerful male like this. If it came down to it, someone had to warn the Pridelands, and she had a duty to perform.

Her fur on the back of her neck began to stand on end as the silent tension rose by the moment. In all their focus on what lay ahead of them, no one was paying attention to what was behind. Bunga, already worn out from a few short minutes of running, was particularly vulnerable, his senses dulled somewhat by a few years of leisure.

He was about to pay for it.

Bunga never heard the second lion coming up behind him, he only saw the shadow looming over him right before he was struck. He didn't even have time to turn around or yell a warning, a pawfull of razor sharp claws raked him across the face and knocked him flying to the ground. He fell unconscious and limp on the hard earth, blood seeping from his face, four claw gashes disfiguring his head forever.

Triggered by this attack, the black maned male roared out in a deafening display of anger and rushed forward at the hyenas. Fuli didn't even have time to see if Bunga was alive, before the second lion sprang at her with frightening quickness and swung his powerful claws again. She leaped away, far more agile than he.

Or was it a he? It appeared to be a lioness, as it lacked a mane. Then again, it was bigger than most females. The naturally inquisitive Fuli couldn't help but remember that some males did not have manes, though she had never met one in her lifetime.

She didn't have time to debate its appearance, as she was swiftly pursued in a deadly dance on the canyon floor. She could outrun and out-turn him, and that's exactly what she did, using sharp turns to make him lose his footing and looking for an opportunity to get a blow in of her own. Such a hit wouldn't hurt him much, but it would keep his attention on her while she formulated a plan. But it became clear he wasn't necessarily interested in catching her. Fuli realized that he just wanted her out of the fight, as each time he had an opportunity to spend valuable energy to chase her down, he slowed to a crawl, always standing between her and Bunga. She needed to try something different.

Fuli opened up the distance between them in an attempt to get him to follow, to lead him away, but he didn't fall for it. He turned away from her and approached the fallen Bunga and gave him a careful sniff to confirm he was unconscious. Fuli ran forward in a brief moment of panic as she thought she would have to intervene to prevent the lion from finishing him, but the death blow never came.

With a final glance at Bunga the lion proceeded back up the hill to assist his companion. He didn't bother to finish him, a badger was no threat. Clearly he had larger concerns, and targets of higher priority to consider. If the cheetah chose to escape in this moment, that was of no concern of his.

Fuli thanked the creator for her luck or his mercy, either way now she had her chance to grab Bunga. She tried to grab him with her mouth to put him on her back but quickly realized the futility of it. Instead, she used her lithe form to slide underneath his belly, placing him on her back. She groaned under his weight, cursing him under her breath.

Janja and Jasiri had their own problems. Jasiri bravely held her ground while Janja strode off to the side, ready to pounce. The far larger lion launched himself at her with his teeth bared, but underestimated Jasiri's speed. She quickly undercut him and ran underneath his belly as he grasped at nothing where she once stood. She gave a hard bite to his left foot as she rolled back to her feet, pulling back as she did.

An experienced tactic meant to incapacitate, pull tendons and break ligaments. This move would have dislocated the leg of a weaker, less powerful animal. But not him.

He merely growled and gave her a swift kick to the face as he landed. The power in his leg knocked one of her fangs out. Jasiri spat the bloody tooth out as Janja tried to leap unto the lions black mane, biting at his neck. He sank his teeth into him, but it was like the bite of a flea to such a massive specimen. Far worse for Janja was that he was expecting it and he chose this moment to strike.

He reached his powerful paws behind him and grasped him with his long claws, sinking them deep into his flesh. He threw Janja on to the ground and pinned him underneath him. The immense force of the blow knocked the air out of Janja's lungs. Before Jasiri could react, he lowered himself, opened his massive jaws and bit down on Janja's neck with a sickening crunch, writhing his head back and forth to inflict maximum damage.

Janja's eyes went wide and he screamed in pain. He tried to push the far heavier animal off him, to no avail. He was at his mercy. With only a little more pressure, he would certainly die.

Then, as if someone had issued a silent command, it was all over.

The second lion crested the hill and stood next to his companion. Getting a look at it, Jasiri realized the same thing Fuli had. A maneless male. His fur was a pleasant light beige and contrasted completely with the brown and black of his companion. Clearly, these lions were not from the Pridelands.

The mane-less one looked over at his fellow attacker, green eyes glancing at the rapidly bleeding Janja with morbid curiosity.

"The cheetah ran off. Took the badger with her," he spoke matter-of-factly.

"Mmmm." A low growl was all that emerged from his larger companion, his mouth full of hyena flesh.

The black maned one released Janja from his mouth as he fell to the ground, blood pouring from his neck and him gasping for air. He choked on his own blood and looked up at his mate, eyes watering as he tried to put on something resembling bravery for her.

"_Sisi ni Sawa_, Jasiri. Get out of here!" He croaked out.

Jasiri's heart sank at the sudden realization that they both could die in the next few moments. She looked on helplessly, petrified, as Janja struggled to get to his feet, before one of the lions pushed him back down. He continued to cough up blood, taking deep huffs of air as he struggled to breathe.

"Why are you doing this?!" She accused the pair with tears in her eyes. "We haven't done anything to you!"

"It's not what you've done, it's what you're going to do. For us."

The black maned male looked down at Janja with a look of contempt. His voice was a deep baritone, but sinister.

"Is this your mate? He'll bleed out soon. You are welcome to join him in death if you like."

He took a few aggressive steps towards Jasiri. She stood her ground, pushing her natural instinct to flee deep down inside her. She swallowed hard and prepared herself for what was about to happen. She didn't want to die here, but wouldn't dare leave him, no matter what. Not after all they had gone through together.

The lion stopped right in front of her, but did not attack. He towered over her head, gazing right into her eyes. She could smell the blood on his mouth, Janjas blood. She had never been more terrified in her life, her legs shaking.

"Please, let him go. He's no threat to you. Neither am I. If you have to kill, take me instead."

He laughed, seemingly impressed. "You've got guts hyena, i'll give you that. Tell you what: I'll let you know why we are here. You are going to do us a favor."

He leaned down to put his head at her eye level, almost treating her like a child.

"I know that there's a lion here, a lion who has some kind of **power**. A power that shakes the very earth, and sweeps all that oppose it aside. Is it true? Have I come all this way for nothing?"

Jasiri couldn't believe what she was hearing. Those damn lions and their ancient powers were about to get them all killed. She mentally cursed them.

"Its true, its real. Its a power only one can wield. The power to defeat anyone, if the ancient kings of Pride Rock will it."

"The ancient kings! How terrible their wrath must be! Surely destruction will rain down upon us any moment now..." He sneered, letting out a contemptuous laugh.

He turned, still laughing, and walked back to his companion who stood with one paw on Janja's chest, pinning him in place. The maneless lion remained silent, clearly not interested in whatever mind games his friend was playing.

"Here's my offer: We will keep your hyena friend here from bleeding to death. I'm not interested in your pitiful mate, your land or even the Pridelands themselves. I just want this lion. Or is it a lioness? I don't know, don't care either. But for your sake you better hope they aren't on an extended vacation."

He paused to let his words sink in.

"Bring this lion to me, in three days time. If you aren't here with what I want by the evening of the third day, im gonna eat your mate for dinner. I'll make sure his head finds its way to you."

He looked her in the eye with a menacing look on his face, giving Jasiri no doubt of the sincerity of his words.

"You understand?"

There was nothing Jasiri could do. It was the only way to save Janja, and she knew exactly who he was referring to.

"Yes. I do."

"Good. Run along now, young one, before I change my mind."

_Sisi ni Sawa love, i'll be back._ _I promise._

Mournful thoughts raced through her mind. Was this the last time she would see him alive? It could be. She quickly pushed these ideas out of her thoughts, that wasn't helping the situation. She needed to believe, needed to think they would keep their end of the deal. If they didn't, she wasn't sure what she would do with herself.

She turned and ran, wasting no time in fleeing the scene. She ran as fast as her paws could carry her, faster than she had ever run in her life. She quickly exited the river bed canyon, her paws hitting soft grass as she headed south, towards Pride Rock.

The implications of what she was doing was not lost to her. She realized she should stop to warn her clan about the new intruders in the region, but that would waste precious time that Janja did not have. Failure to do this would mean consequences for her, a loss of trust among the clan. They would be blind to the danger. If they moved just a little bit to the west, they would bump straight into her pack.

She slowed down and eventually stopped, heart racing, conflicted. The afternoon sun was now setting in, a parable to the sense that time was against her. Crippling indecision wasted precious minutes, as she considered heading home first. She thought of her friends and family, all of whom would be unaware of what lurked only a few hours away. It was the hardest choice of her life, her family or her mate. She closed her eyes and choked back tears of grief.

For the first time in many years, she made a selfish decision and went straight for Pride Rock. She was prepared for whatever consequences came from this, prepared to lose her position as clan leader for him. She wasn't, however, prepared to live without Janja. She prayed her family would understand, and forgive her.

As for the lions back in the canyon, they both looked over their new captive. Each had a different assessment of what had just happened. The mane-less one spoke first, eager to be done with the day.

"You better call for Jakai before he bleeds out, Sefu. I can stop it for a little while, but not forever."

True to his word, he placed a paw on Janja's bleeding neck to stem the flow. The black maned lion named Sefu seemed unimpressed at the suggestion.

"Always so concerned for our enemies, aren't you Ghost? It's a weakness. You just haven't paid for it yet. But you will, if you don't wise up."

"It's called 'respect' Sef, not that you have any." Ghost replied with contempt.

"Respect? You just helped in an unprovoked attack on a peaceful land, and not for food either. Don't talk to me like you are somehow the noble party in this. You aren't any better than me, and you know what the consequences will be if we fail here."

Ghost didn't bother with a response, if only because he was right. He knew what kind of lion Sefu was when he agreed to this. He may be Sefu's partner, but they definitely weren't friends.

He looked up at the sky and and let out a resounding bellow. It wasn't a roar of triumph, but a command. As if on call a red feathered hornbill, who had been observing the entire ordeal from the cliffs, landed next to him. An elderly fellow, much like Sefu.

"Yes sir?" The bird named Jakai spoke in a soft, almost hard to hear voice.

"Keep him alive. We'll need him."

"Of course. Please keep the pressure on his neck while I fetch the necessary herbs and leaves for a bandage." Jakai replied.

It was a skill few outside of the apes of the world understood, the art of healing. Where Jakai had acquired this knowledge was unknown to him, and Ghost certainly knew nothing of its secrets. One thing was clear, serving a lion pride constantly at war with its neighbors certainly gave him opportunity to practice.

Jakai flew off with a flutter of his wings, off to scrounge for his ingredients.

Sefu feigned a yawn as he laid down next to Ghost, licking the blood off his claws and giving a glance at the bite marks Janja had left on his neck. Janja himself had long since passed out from blood loss. Whether or not he would actually survive depended on the care he received next.

Given Sefu's temperament this seemed unlikely to Ghost.

"I suppose it's for the best. Jakai can tend to my neck while he's at it."

He gave a smile to his smaller companion as Ghost dutifully remained standing on Janja's wound.

"A good fight."

"Hardly. No challenge in it, and certainly no honor."

"You're naive. Any fight you win is a good fight. Get in enough life and death scraps and you'll change your tune. When you've seen as many as I have, you'll agree with me one day. Besides, you're going to get your chance at a real fight soon. You'll see."

The black maned terror looked up at the afternoon sun with a malicious grin.

"All we have to do now is wait."


	2. The Dream

Chapter Two: The Dream

_It was a cool spring morning on the savannah._

_Basking in the rays of the bright sun, Simba watches his son play in the morning mist, a faint smile of satisfaction on his face. Beside him is his life-mate Nala, who cant help but feel a sense of pride. The cub, Kopa, is the spitting image of his mother. A soft ball of beige fur, darting through the grass, green eyes glancing back to make sure she's watching. Today, he will finally catch his prey, and show her that he can be a great hunter just like her._

_A dragonfly, buzzing from one blade of tall grass to another, is his would be victim. Kopa slows down, keeping low to try and hide from it, taking care not to step on any sticks or twigs. Inching slowly forward, claws gripping the soft earth, he closes the distance to the point he feels comfortable he can't possibly miss. He jumps at the dragonfly with a smirk but the winged insect calmly zooms away, leaving Kopa clumsily twisting a paw as he lands. _

_"Ouch!" He yells as he gets up with ears folded, and singed a tint of embarrassed red._

_The entire pride, having watching him miss so spectacularly, offer a few laughs in amusement but it quickly dies down. Its little more than a friendly chuckle, as none would dare mock the young King's son in his presence. Nala gave them a quick glare as she went to her son's side._

_"Don't be in such a rush Kopa," Nala reassured him. _

_She licked him on the head to comfort him as he gingerly held his paw. Nala pulled him close and carefully inspected it, as any loving mother would._

_"When you become a hunter, you have to honor the Circle of Life. Life is sacred. You take only what you need, and behave yourself according to our laws. We hunt once a day, and never more…"_

"_...never more and never let the prey suffer. I know, I know." Kopa finished her epitaph with an eye roll._

"_Don't mock your mother, i'm just trying to give you advice, Mwana." She replied with a smile. "Besides, you'll be wanting my advice once you become King one day."_

_Simba nodded in agreement. "That's right. You're lucky, you'll be able to ask your parents for help whenever you want. I never had that luxury you know."_

_"I know dad, I wish I could have met grandpa Mufasa. Grandma says he was a great king."_

_Simba smiled as his eyes half folded in remembrance. "I wish that too Kopa. Even though he's gone, he promised he would always watch over me. He still does, in a different way. When you are old enough to understand, ill tell you all about it."_

_Kopa looked up at his father, not understanding his meaning but knowing it was a touchy subject for him, he decided not to press the question. He was old enough to understand the terrible events of the recent past, but the true impact of it would be lost on him until he was older._

_Simba joined Nala in a family embrace. "I'll make the same promise to you, I wont leave your side son. Through thick and thin, ill always be your father, and I love you."_

_Kopa brushed him off with a giggle. "Ok ok, enough with the sappy stuff. Let's get back to hunting practice!"_

_He tried to struggle free from his mother's grasp but she had other ideas, taking the time to clean the dirt from his fur. Kopa rolled his eyes in irritation but knew he was going nowhere._

"_Oh and i'm not mocking mom, for your information." He continued. "I just get tired of hearing about lame rules all the time. Though being a great hunter sounds more fun that being King. Mom has way more fun than you do."_

_Nala chuckles, giving Simba an amused raised eyebrow. She put him back down, satisfied that he wasn't hurt from his earlier fall._

_"It's not always fun and games for me either. A Queen has just as many responsibilities. Your grandmother can tell you all about it, because it's time for your lessons."_

_As if on cue his grandmother Sarabi stands up from amongst the rest of the pride, the rest parting to make way for the respected matriarch. She approached the royal pair and nuzzled her grandson affectionately. _

_"That's right little one, it's time for another history lesson. I think we were talking about the early generations of our kingdom, if I recall?"_

_Kopa flattened his ears somewhat in disappointment. "Do I really have to? I thought you were gonna teach me how to catch a fish."_

_"I will, grandma always keeps her promises. That's why we are going to Lake Victoria. But first, lessons."_

_Kopa sighs and knows he has no choice. He knew better than to try to dissuade her._

_"Fine… why do they call it Lake Victoria anyway? I've never heard of this Victoria person."_

"_Maybe that's something we can talk about little one. Now come on, it's time to go."_

_Sarabi looks to Simba and Nala and smiles as if she was the most proud grandparent in the world. Kopa was dutiful, even at his young age. Inquisitive and teachable, he had all the makings of an excellent student._

_Simba blinks, and everything changes. Day changes to night, hours gone in the blink of an eye. Something is off, he can feel it but for some reason he doesn't question it. Deep down inside, he knows that something has happened. The world becomes fuzzy and he suddenly finds himself down by the lake. How he got here is a mystery, though he does not question it._

_He stands alone on the banks, staring out across the waves. Mist covers the surface of the water, mist so thick he can only see a few yards at the most. His attention is fixated on the water, though he cannot tell why. He wants to look away, and it feels like it takes all his willpower to do so. He turns to look behind him, as a loud commotion has broken out on the sandy beach._

_Nala frantically searches the reeds along the shore, quickly parting them, searching for something. She is panicked, desperate. The entire pride is here, lions run down both ends of the beach, thoroughly looking for the missing cub._

_"Kopa! Kopa where are you?!" Nala screams at the top of her lungs._

_Tears stream down her eyes, her breathing ragged. She stopped suddenly and fell to the ground, defeated, uncontrollably sobbing. Her heart was filled with despair and grief, accepting that the worst has come to pass. Her mother, Sarafina, quickly ran over to her. There are no words she can offer, the only thing she can do is hold her grieving daughter close. A soft shush and a shared broken heart._

_Simba feels a great weight in his arms. He looks down and finds himself cradling Sarabi in his arms. She is bloody and scarred, an ear torn off and deep cuts on her neck, but alive. She looks up at her son with shame in her eyes, failure dripping from her words._

_"Im sorry Simba, I'm so sorry. I tried to fight her but she caught me by surprise..."_

_Simba looked at her incredulously, seemingly not understanding. He shakes, in such a state of shock he can barely hold her. It doesn't feel real, like some kind of nightmare he has to wake from. He finally musters the courage to speak._

_"What happened mom? Where is my son!"_

_Sarabi weakly replies._

_"Zira."_

Simba shakes himself awake.

Hes sweating, even in the cool darkness of the family cave inside Pride Rock. The realization that he was dreaming brings a heavy sigh and he let his head fall back down. It wasn't so much a nightmare as it was a memory. Something he thought he had moved on from, as much as a parent can.

Even after sleeping for ten plus hours he was exhausted. He always was when he dreamed like this. He used to sleep well after the last few years, years of peace and plenty. But recently his dreams had been so dark. They were getting worse, and always the same. The same nightmare about losing his son.

He stood up and took a moment to gather himself. Placing a paw on his face, he lets out a pained groan. He was miserable in the morning, a borderline wreck of late. Simba felt like he might weep, but steadies himself. He had a kingdom to rule. With a final shake of his mane to straighten himself out, he walks out of Pride Rock and into the outside world.

The sun greeted Simba's face in the cool, damp morning. He paused to stretch and let out a muted yawn, it was time for his morning ritual. Something to get his mind off things. He always made time in the mornings to sit at the edge of Pride Rock and enjoy a few moments of peace gazing out over his kingdom. It served as a reminder of his duty and purpose in life. It was also probably going to be the only free moment of his day, as kingly duties never seemed to end.

As he walked away from the entrance and towards the edge, Simba noticed he wasn't alone. A pair of lionesses stood at something roughly resembling attention as he approached, former Outlanders. A formality Kiara and Vitani had insisted on.

Simba didn't like having guards watch his every step but he couldn't argue with their logic after the security concerns that recent events had laid bare. There were still those who had followed Scar living in the Outlands and beyond. The Pridelands were not so full of lions that they could afford to have guards follow his every step, but it seemed appropriate to at least have someone watch the pride's place of rest.

He gave a respectful nod towards the pair and walked out towards the edge of the cliff face, letting his paws hang over the edge as he laid down and took a deep breath of the muggy morning air.

"Thank you Dotty, you and your sister should get some rest before Nala gathers the hunting party."

"We will...and good morning, King Simba." There was a slight hesitation in the ex-outlander's voice.

It didn't go unnoticed by the King.

_Who can blame them for being a little tense around me? A lifetime of hard living and being taught senseless hate will do that to any animal. All I can do is make amends._

Simba returned his attention to his morning habit, time and patience would take care of old wounds. For now, he looked out over one of the greatest kingdoms in Africa.

The bright amber of the sun illuminated his kingdom below. The grass waved in the gentle wind as a herd of elephants moves towards the lake to the west. Flights of giant herrons silently glide overhead. Acacia trees dot the landscape to break up the wide plains of savannah grass. This was the Pridelands in all its morning glory, his legacy and the heirloom of his family.

In the midst of all this, the beauty of nature's power, doubt nevertheless began to creep into Simba's mind. The same kind of fear that had long been hanging on his mind. Too much time had passed since he had last heard from his youngest son.

_How long has it been now?_

Simba turned his gaze downward.

_Two years. Two years that feel like twenty. I just wish he would let me know he's doing alright, I haven't seen him since the royal wedding. He's going to give me a brain aneurysm worrying over him if he doesn't contact us soon._

These things weighed heavily on Simba's heart. It was only natural for a parent to miss a child after they had been home all their lives, and Simba was a possessive father. He pushed these thoughts out of his mind the best he could, and returned his focus to reality.

A few minutes of placid peace passed before Simba roused himself from his resting spot, one of the few places where he wouldn't be bombarded with requests for attention from either his subjects or his family. He walked down the rocky steps towards the savannah below.

A familiar blue feathered bird with a large beak flew down from the pointed top of Pride Rock to join him. The King's advisor, Zazu. The aging Hornbill gave a smiling nod as he landed on the king's shoulder.

"Good morning sire. I trust your night was more restful than the last few days have been?"

Simba shook his head. "Not really Zazu. At least I managed to sleep some, but not as much as I need. I can't seem to shake this antsy feeling from my head. I feel like my mane is standing on end, like something is off and I just can't see it."

Zazu raised an eyebrow. Lions and their superstitions and feelings were never his forte, no matter how long he had served the Pridelands. Hornbills were naturally skeptical creatures and he was no different.

"Perhaps a visit to Rafiki? That old goat is far more versed in dealing with premonitions than I am, sire."

Simba brushed him off. "I would hardly call bad dreams a premonition. Let's just get down to business. I want to leave enough time for Kiara and her lessons."

"Very well."

Zazu hopped off the Kings shoulder and landed in perfect, practiced order on a fallen tree branch as Simba reached the grass floor. Or at least for a moment, before one of his thin legs started to give out and he nearly fell. He caught himself and made a show of dusting himself off and muttering under his breath.

Simba softly smiled at his old companion, a reminder that age catches up to everyone.

"Maybe it's time to consider retirement, old friend. Im sure there are plenty of capable animals in the Pridelands who could fill your role. Have you considered taking an apprentice?"

The bird gave an indignant but somehow also respectful retort.

"With respect sire, I am perfectly capable of fulfilling my duties as I always have. Though I do admit that getting around has gotten...slightly more difficult in recent years, I nevertheless do not feel the need to retire as of yet."

"Perhaps you should." The familiar voice of Simba's wife called out from the grassland edge behind them.

Simba turned and was greeted with a soft nuzzle from Nala. The great huntress Queen positioned herself next to her husband with practiced form, her green eyes captivating the royal advisor. Zazu bowed before the Queen, his wings swept out in an elegant curtsey.

"Your majesty, while your input is as paramount as always, I assure you that-"

"Its alright Zazu, no one is trying to make you step down, we are just stating the facts. Mainly out of concern for you. No one wants to see you overworked," Nala assured him. "But if you don't mind, I would like a few moments alone with the king."

Zazu gave a muffled scoff. "I remember when the only way you two could get rid of me was to get yourselves in trouble. Something about hyenas and an elephant graveyard if my memory is correct. But very well, I have a few duties I need to attend to as it is. Good day to you both, and good hunting."

Zazu gave a few flaps of his wings and took off towards the general direction of the watering hole, preparing to deliver his famed morning report to those who needed it.

With their company departed, Simba looked at his wife, knowing she had something planned.

"What's on your mind?"

"Have you given any thought to what I said a few days ago?"

"I have. I didn't like the idea at first-"

Nala interrupted with a soft laugh. "You don't like anything that could get Kiara into trouble. Or even just responsibility."

"Yes, but I think you're right this time." Simba reluctantly admitted. "This time."

"Oh, only this time huh?"

Nala playfully brushed against his side. The couple were still just as in love as they were that fateful night in the western jungle. Simba pressed his head against hers, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I have to let you win a few times right?" He spoke with a smirk.

He knew far too well that Nala won the vast majority of the time, at anything and everything. The pair didn't argue much, but when they did Nala almost always ended up getting her way. It was a weakness of his, he couldn't refuse her anything.

Simba returned to the point. "But yes, I think it's time Kiara took over a few royal responsibilities. Past time, actually. I've sheltered her for too long. Keeping her locked away from the world didn't help us the last few years and it isn't helping now."

Nala nodded, this was going far easier than she expected.

"I agree. I've got a few things in mind that would be excellent for her and Kovu to get their paws wet in ruling the kingdom. Zazu and I have been working out the details for the last few days."

The King rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Of course you have. You're always one step ahead of me. Tell me again why I don't just let you rule?"

"_We_ rule, together. We always have. And don't forget that Kiara will rule together too." She gave Simba a knowing look. "You don't give Kovu enough credit."

Before Simba could reply, an alarming cry pierced the peaceful morning, coming from the tall grass beyond the flat ground beneath Pride Rock. Bounding out of it with a single leap was the princess herself, Kiara. Grown now to her adult size, she was small for a lioness and was almost half a head shorter than her mother.

Her face was clouded over in grave concern. Simba stopped himself from embracing her, he was making an effort to treat her as an adult these days and if she was to be Queen, she had to have an air of dignity around her.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked.

Kiara looked up at her father. "Im fine father. Its grandmother, we've been working in Kilio Valley the last few days. Making sure the valley was recovering from the fire from a few years ago. I went to check on her this morning and…"

Kiara trailed off and took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. "I found her beneath a willow tree. She had passed out, dad."

Simba's heart dropped like a rock. The last thing he needed was another tragedy.

"Is she alright? What happened?"

"We managed to wake her up. She says she tripped and fell, but I don't know about that. You know how grandmother is. She'll always act like shes not getting too old to be running around the plains..."

Kiara smiled and then cleared her throat, stopping herself from going off topic. Nala looked over Simba's shoulder and gave her a knowing look, which made her daughter a bit nervous.

"Kovu was with me, he's staying with her while I went to get some help. He called a bird and sent for Rafiki."

Simba looked to Nala for a suggestion. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Go, she needs her family there for her. I still need to lead the morning hunt. We had a few issues to handle this morning so we are a bit behind. We still have plenty of mouths to feed. Ill catch up with you this evening."

She gave her mate a reassuring bunt. "She's stronger than all of us, after what she's been through. Don't worry, she'll be ok."

With a final goodbye, Simba and Kiara wasted no time in leaving for Kilio Valley. They quickly took off at a near sprint back into the tall grass, the sound of their pawsteps quickly fading from Nala's ears. Father and daughter, doing what was needed for the kingdom and their family. Nala thought perhaps this was just as good as the planned lessons for the day, a chance for Kiara to deal with the day to day problems in ruling this land.

Nala watched them go, with her thoughts occupied on Sarabi's condition and slowly drifting her mind to her own mother Sarafina. The thought of losing Sarabi was horrible to consider, particularly so soon after having lost her own parents. She remembered how Sarabi had filled in that role, not in an attempt to claim it for herself, but out of kindness and respect for her longtime friend. If she were to pass on, it would be like losing her mother twice.

Relative silence settled in, leaving her cloaked in relative solitude. She turned her head to gaze at a small beaten path that leads around the rocky base of their home. With a deep breath, Nala began to walk it, the path circling around and behind. Past the lair of the Lion Guard and up a short hill she went, until she reached the crest.

The wind whipped around her, the grass waving from one end to the other. Flowers of all sorts of colors grew amongst the grass, this holy place for her family. Atop the hill was a large, almost flat stone. Upon its surface was a set of flowers, blue irises, Sarafina's favorite. They were freshly picked, Nala could smell it. Simba must have come here today, perhaps knowing her mood.

She smiled, he always seemed to know what she was thinking. She placed a paw on the flat smooth service and looked up to the sky with eyes closed, breathing in the windy air.

"I miss you mom."

She lowered her head and opened her eyes. She would always be with her, a warm memory etched in her soul. She wasn't truly gone, for all the best parts of her lived on through Nala. This knowledge gave her solace, and the strength to go on another day. Even in death, Sarafina lifted her daughters mood to a happier, better place.

With a final look to the sky, Nala turned back to head onto the plains and gather the pride. It was time for the hunt, and the huntress Queen was not about to be left out.


	3. Meetings in Kilio Valley

_Chapter Three: Meetings in Kilio Valley_

Two years ago, the ancient willow trees of Kilio Valley were put to the test. A blazing fire consumed much of the valley and much of its famous flora was torched, but these monuments to time were tougher than they looked. These trees had laid down their roots when Simba's ancestors were still young and had survived countless storms, floods and brush fires. Thus they had survived the machinations of Scar's evil spirit, and those desperate enough to follow him.

Not all the trees recovered of course, but the complete destruction that many feared had not come to pass. Willows that the denizens of this place had given up for dead had rebounded with astonishing ability. The Kilio Tribe of elephants confidently postulated that if they could survive such an intentional attempt on their lives as this, surely they would last forever. After nearly two years of work most of the damage to existing trees had been stripped off, removed or washed away by the rain. The remaining work would occupy them for a time, mostly clearing the dead ones, but that was nearly complete.

One such willow tree was now Sarabi's resting spot. The low weeping branches and vine-like leaves of its many siblings kept the valley cooler than most places, which made it ideal for an aging lioness like her. She preferred the valley to Pride Rock these days. She could no longer keep up with the political demands of the kingdom, and her family had more than proven themselves up to the task. The simple reality was that she wasn't needed anymore, so she had been looking forward to some retirement with her old friend Ma Tembo.

But all was not well today. She lay with her head resting against its trunk, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. Today could have been disastrous. She was old, though she hated to admit it, and the symptoms of that were now impossible to ignore no matter how much she wanted to. If Kiara and Kovu had not been there for her today, it wasn't out of the question that she could have died.

Speaking of Kovu, the prince-consort kept a close eye on her as he patrolled amongst the grove, anxiously waiting for someone to bring Sarabi some water.

He was an impressive specimen, outgrowing the slightly malnourished form of his outlander years. He stood only a few inches shorter than Simba himself now, and his signature scar had faded somewhat. If you didn't know it was there, you might not see it. He would have been a popular item amongst the females of the pride if it weren't for Kiara.

He nervously paced back and forth as Sarabi slowly opened her eyes and spoke in her elegant voice.

"There's no need to be so nervous, child. If you keep this up you're going to dig a ditch with all your pacing. The worst is over. Im fine."

She gave him a reassuring smile. Kovu was not so certain.

"At the very least you should stay there for now. Don't try to exert yourself until we get you some water."

He spoke with genuine care, Sarabi was a caring soul at heart and had made no small effort to integrate Zira's children into the pride, something that Kovu was grateful for. Sarabi had come to regard him as a second son, of sorts. Kovu in return thought of her as the grandmother he never had. Sarabi's condition frightened him.

The ground began to vibrate with the steps of an approaching creature. As if on cue an aging female elephant emerged from the treeline, her trunk held high in the air to prevent the water it carried from spilling. The elephant stopped before the Queen Mother and began to dig a hole underneath the tree for her to drink from. Her huge feet made short work of the damp earth.

"Thank you Ma Tembo, I think she's doing better now but I think it's best for Sarabi to take it easy for a while."

"Of course young prince, we old relics need to be there for each other. It's the least I can do for all her efforts to help our home."

The giant elephant lowered her trunk and released the water held inside, forming a pool for Sarabi to drink from. Sarabi dragged herself to a forward sitting position and drank, trying not to show that her front paws were not moving well.

She gave the matriarch an annoyed glance. "By the kings, I hate it when you're right."

Tembo sternly looked back. "Ah, at least you're admitting it. You can't keep acting like you can keep up with the rest of your pride. Time is undefeated in these things, I can assure you dear."

Descending down a hill into the valley came Simba and Kiara. The pair bounded over brush and undergrowth as they stepped into the shade of the trees. Tembo bowed before the King as Kovu brushed heads with his wife.

"Thank you Kovu, how is she?" Kiara asked.

"Stubborn like always, though I think even she has to admit it's serious this time."

Simba approached Sarabi and gave his mother a concerned nuzzle.

"This is why I want you back at Pride Rock. I can keep an eye on you there and you'll have all the attendants you need to take care of you. It takes a few hours to get here. You have no support system."

"Nonsense, I have Tembo and her herd here. The work is nearly done. I want to see this place returned to its former glory before I pass on. Besides, i'm no use at Pride Rock anymore. All I do is argue with you and Nala on policy."

He sighed, knowing this had all been discussed before.

"What happened?"

Sarabi thought for a moment and looked over at her grandchild.

"Give us a moment if you don't mind Kiara, no doubt Tembo has work for you and Kovu to do."

Kiara internally questioned why her presence was not desired but she knew how stubborn Sarabi could be. It was her way or the herd-way and there was no use arguing it.

"Alright grandma, but we won't go far. When we get back we are gonna talk about moving you back home. I won't take no for an answer this time."

Kovu brushed against her side as they left, whispering something in her ear that made her giggle.

"Stop it _Jata_, now's not the place." She said, using her pet name for him. "Tomorrow night, when we get home."

The pair walked off towards the treeline where Tembo and her elephants were busy clearing debris from the grove. Sarabi was happy for the two of them, their love for each other giving her hope that another generation of her family's line would continue.

Simba laid down next to his mother and placed a reassuring paw on her shoulder, reflecting on his mother's condition. He knew when she was hiding something.

"You didn't trip and fall did you?"

"I didn't want to say it front of Kiara because she worries too much about me as it is. But...I can't feel my front legs Simba."

Simba looked over with a perplexed expression. He gently lifted one of Sarabi's paws and felt the limpness in her leg.

"You can't feel that? Can you move them even a little bit?"

"No. I feel completely numb in both. I've tried to get up a few times but all I can do is drag my front paws. I dont think im going anywhere Simba."

Simba placed her paw back down and let out a deep, pained sigh. He knew that as she aged her health problems would start to mount but it was too soon. He wasn't ready for this. How in the world were they going to take care of her when there was so much work for him to do?

"What happened?" He asked, certain there was more to the story.

Sarabi didn't answer, looking away from her son to observe their surroundings. She looked at a particular clump of trees with blue iris flowers intermingled with the grass floor beneath them. She carefully examined it, as if looking to see if something was still there. She contemplated how to answer, how to explain what she had seen. How to not make herself sound completely crazy.

Then again, maybe she was.

"I saw him Simba. I saw Kopa."

Simba wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"What do you mean you saw him?"

"He was there, standing amongst the trees. A little cub. I didn't recognize him at first, it was like he was...different somehow. He looked more strange than I remember. But it was him. My poor little grandson. He was chasing a dragonfly in the grass like he didn't have a care in the world."

Sarabi paused and chose her words carefully. This was a painful subject for all. She couldn't logically explain what she had seen either.

"I watched him for a while, I thought I was seeing things. Then I started to walk over to him. I called out his name and he looked back at me. His eyes seemed sad and lonely. Before I could reach him he was gone. In the blink of an eye he just vanished. I had just seen a ghost. The pain, the realization that I must have been hallucinating was more than I could take. I collapsed. I think I had a heart attack."

Sarabi looked up at Simba, her heart heavy with grief. Grief she had long ago buried deep down inside her.

"I miss him. To have him taken from us like that…"

He pulled her close and put his head against hers.

"I miss him too mom. I think about him all the time. I think about how he would have fit in with our family, about whether or not he would have made a good king. His sister and brother would have loved him."

Simba gave a thoughtful pause. "Sometimes at night I try to find him amongst the stars. I ask father if I can speak to him."

"Does he ever reply?"

"No. I've tried and tried, but I can't find Kopa's spirit. No matter how many times I ask. I don't know what that means. I can only hope that wherever he is now, he's at peace."

Sarabi slowly nodded. "He's with his grandfather now. I know in my heart Mufasa will look after him in the afterlife."

Simba stood up and steadied his emotions. Kopa would always be a source of pain for him and Nala. It's why no one outside of his family dared to bring him up, not ever. His name was like a forbidden curse, his short life almost forgotten by a kingdom that had since changed so much. But he was not forgotten not him or his family.

"Right now we need to take care of you. If you can't move then we need to arrange for someone to take care of you until you can either stand or get help. I need to find Rafiki and see if he can help your legs. For all we know this will pass and you'll be able to stand again before we know it. If not, then we are going to have to come up with something more permanent. I should speak with Kiara."

Sarabi nodded as her son started to go look for his daughter. Her mind drifted to that dark day when she lost her first grandchild, one of the worst days of her long life. A soft growl emanated from her mouth. Before he was out of earshot she added one more thing, her voice sharp.

"You should have killed Zira for what she did. The punishment of a thousand burning hells isn't enough for her."

Simba stopped. Sarabi was a kind, gentle animal who almost never rose to anger. This was the only thing that ever set her off, and the source of the only time he had ever seen her violently angry.

"Killing her wouldn't have brought my son back to life. The only thing that would have done is orphan her three innocent cubs. They've suffered too much as it is."

"Not as much as Kopa suffered. As I suffered."

Simba had heard enough. "What about what I suffered? What Nala suffered? He was MY son, mom. I had to make a choice. I did what I thought was right. I'm all too aware of how much pain Zira caused."

A tense staredown ensued as Simba continued. "Don't forget that her son is your granddaughter's life-mate, the future of the kingdom. Her son, that you've grown to love too. You lost Kopa. I lost Kopa. We all did. But we gained so much since then. Please don't forget that."

That was all he had to say on the matter.

_It's all in the past now._

Even though Simba knew deep down that it wasn't, and never would be.

Simba walked away as Sarabi closed her eyes, ears folded. It was painful to admit but he was right. Maybe she was just an old lion set in her ways. She laid her head back down on the grassy earth and did her best to put today behind her. She knew she wouldn't be able to.

Simba waited until he was a fair distance away from his mother before he stopped to consider her story. He didn't want her to know that he had already witnessed exactly what she had just described. He had seen it before, in his dreams.

That couldn't be a coincidence. What did it mean? Were the spirits of the Kings trying to tell them something?

Before he could consider what to make of that, he came upon Kiara and Kovu. They were not alone and it wasn't just Tembo who was with them. On the ground lay the honey badger Bunga, the right side of his face mauled beyond recognition. Simba could tell he was alive, his chest heaving in deep breaths as he lay on his back. He clearly needed medical attention but was conscious.

His wounds and the smell of his dried blood brought Simba out of the confines of his thoughts and into the seriousness of the situation. Whatever had done that to Bunga was clearly a large predator. A serious threat to the Pridelands.

A few feet away was Fuli, who was in the middle of a shouting match with someone Simba had not intended to meet for several days: Jasiri. Both Jasiri and Fuli were normally even tempered and friends to boot, whatever had set them off was clearly not trivial. Jasiri in particular seemed set off, Kiara and Kovu were doing their best to separate the two.

"You left us! You left us to die! After all we've been through, and that's what you do?"

"I thought if I had stayed, we would have been killed too. Bunga was already hurt. I had to make a decision. If no one got out of there alive, the kingdom would have had no idea what was coming."

"Im sure the fact we were hyena's made your decision that much easier."

"No! Damnit Jasiri, what did you want me to do? Throw myself into his mouth instead?"

Jasiri snarled a reply, her one remaining fang showing, dried blood still on her gums.

"I expected you to at least stand with us. I was ready to die there. For Janja, for our home. Clearly you weren't."

Fuli's voice was low, trying to hold back her despair. Jasiri was a close friend and she could feel the bond between them breaking by the second.

"There was no way for me to know what they really wanted. Bunga was just lying there and I made a choice. Im sorry, I can't take it back now."

"No, you can't."

With a derisive turn away from the cheetah, she addressed Simba. Her eyes were red from grief stricken tears and her voice was hoarse. Clearly she had been through quite a lot.

"King Simba. I formally request your assistance. The Outlands have been attacked, possibly even invaded."

"Slow down Jasiri, what in the world is going on? Are you two alright? Clearly Bunga isn't."

Simba looked them over and Fuli gave a tired nod.

"Im good."

Jasiri showed him the hole where her fang had been and continued.

"I lost a tooth in a fight, but otherwise im unharmed. As for what happened yesterday, myself and Janja were attacked by a pair of rogue lions. Males, both of them. One was young and maneless, the other was older, more aggressive. Their attack was without provocation or warning and in clear violation of your laws. This was NOT an act of predation. They want something else."

Fuli made note of the fact that she made no mention of herself or Bunga, despite his obvious wounds. She had the tact to remain silent, her personal grievance paled in comparison to what was happening now. She took this time to see what she could do to stop the bleeding on Bunga's skull.

Simba pressed for more information. "Start from the beginning, where did they come from? What did they want? Did they say anything?"

"I don't know where they came from, we barely caught their scent right before the attack. Everything happened so fast…"

She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts.

"We had met with Fuli and Bunga to arrange Janja's last day of service. The attack took place not long after we met. They didn't seem like they really wanted to kill us right away, they were looking for information. They mentioned the roar of the elders specifically. Or at least im pretty sure that's what they wanted. They asked about 'a great power' that a certain lion carries. That has to be Vitani."

Simba was perplexed, racking his memory. The roar of the elders was not something typically mentioned by outsiders. It wasn't completely unknown outside of the Pridelands but it wasn't common knowledge either. Most foreign animals viewed the pridelands with a mixture of wonder and fear, with many legends surrounding its denizens and its rulers. For their part the lions of Pride Rock made no attempt to disprove these rumors. Perhaps that was a mistake.

But Jasiri had given one clue to their attackers identity, the maneless lion. While maneless lions were not unheard of from around these parts or even the Pridelands themselves, they were certainly uncommon. However there was one place where it was very common: Tsavo, to the northeast. A plentiful land itself but torn apart by warring tribal prides who did not adhere to the Circle of Life. But that in of itself offered a new set of questions.

In general the lions of Tsavo were too busy fighting each other to concern themselves with the south. For these two attackers to mention it by name meant that something more was afoot. Were they alone or are they part of a larger force? Was it a true invasion or just a pair of rogues? What would they want with the roar of the elders anyway? If they knew what it was then surely they knew how foolish, if not suicidal, it would be to fight anyone who could wield it.

Jasiri interrupted the Kings thoughts to interject her own personal calamity.

"King Simba, they have Janja. He was alive, last I saw him. They said if I didn't bring the lion who wielded the power they seek to them in three days, they would kill him. I have no reason to doubt their word."

She approached the king and kneeled with her front legs before him, her pride forgotten.

"For his sake and the sake of the Outlands as a whole, please help us. I've heard of your plans for a meeting between the leaders of the kingdom. If you help, we will bow before any demands you make."

"I had no intention of making demands of anyone."

Simba motioned for her to rise and spoke with authority.

"We will help you. I will send word for Vitani and the guard to rush back home with all possible speed."

He looked over to Kiara and Kovu.

"You two should go home. Find Nala and let her know whats happened. She and Zazu will come up with a plan of action and gather the pride. They'll need both of you there for that."

"What about Sarabi, dad? What about you?"

"I'll stay with her for awhile until I can get in contact with Rafiki. He'll take care of her and make sure she recovers from her fall. Kovu, take Bunga and make sure someone takes a look at that wound."

Simba chose not to reveal the truth of what Sarabi saw. There would be time for that later. Right now they needed to focus on the situation at paw and her vision would only distract them.

Kiara and Kovu nodded, sensing the urgency of what was happening. Kovu gently picked Bunga up by his scruff and with Kiara's help, placed him on his back. Bunga offered up a pained groan in response. With his one good eye he looked to Fuli.

"Tell Binga im sorry."

Fuli rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Ugh, calm down, you aren't dead yet. You just make sure you rest up while you heal. You're gonna sit this fight out, for once."

Kovu looked to the honey badger. "Hang on tight. It's a few hours back to Pride Rock. Once we're there i'm sure Zazu will know what to do about your wounds. He's been learning about healing from Ono for the past year."

As they prepared to leave with Bunga, the Princess gave her father a quick hug.

"Are you sure about this Dad? I don't like leaving you and grandmother out here."

"You aren't leaving us, you're just taking command. It's about time I let you. I've held your paw for too long. I'm done with that."

She pulled away from her father but Simba held her for one last moment.

"I had big plans for this meeting in a few days. I guess ill have to shelve those for now. But when this is all over, there's going to be some changes in the established order around here. I want you to be a big part of that."

"Me and _Kovu_, right?" Kiara raised an eyebrow at her father.

"Of course. You're right, maybe I don't give him enough credit. I'll get Rafiki to hit me over the head with a stick so i'll remember it." The king smiled at his daughter with a wink.

"Definitely more than a maybe on that one Dad!"

She laughed as she turned to leave, her mate in tow with Bunga on his back. Kovu for his part seemed to take no offense, humble as always.

Simba turned his attention to Jasiri and Fuli, who still seemed in varying states of shock and exhaustion. Fuli looked completely beat from carrying an overweight badger on her back through the night and Jasiri didn't look much better. The hyena clan leader looks like she was in a distant place, her thoughts with her mate.

"Jasiri, you should go with them. You'll be well taken care of, I promise. When the Lion Guard arrives, we'll set out for the Outlands immediately. We will make it in time, I assure you. We'll save Janja."

"A hyena hasn't spent a peaceful night at Pride Rock since Scar ruled. I have to imagine that most of your pride will be unhappy with that." Jasiri seemed suspicious of his offer.

"They'll have to live with their displeasure then, my word is law in this case. As for our past, I intend for it to stay in the past. When this is all over I will put our history behind us for good. We don't know each other very well Jasiri but I want you and your clans at the forefront for my future plans. Until then, I need you to trust me."

She sighed, not really having any choice. "Alright. Looks like im at your mercy as it is anyway. One more thing though, can one of your birds fly out north and warn my clan? Provided they haven't already been attacked, they have no idea of the danger. I've asked a lot of you already Simba but…"

"It's done. I'll pass the word along."

"Thank you, your majesty."

Jasiri turned and walked past Fuli, not giving her even a slight look. Fuli for her part couldn't bare to look her in the eye. Things might not ever be the same between them again.

After she was out of earshot, Simba came and sat down next to the cheetah.

"Don't beat yourself up. You're not wrong. You couldn't have made a difference against two male lions."

She was not convinced. "I could have tried. I could have done _something_."

"You would have _died_, and that's all you would have accomplished. You and Bunga. Listen to me: it's not over yet. I need something from you."

Fuli looked up at the king. "What can I do at this point? It's all out of my paws now."

"Not totally. I need to stay here and look after my mother for a short time, and get Ma Tembo involved. If you're up for it, I need you to pass the word along to the guard. They should be returning from Mt Kilimanjaro but they weren't due back until a few days. I need you to locate them and let them know whats happened. You know their habits, remember how you helped them deal with the dispute with Makuu last year? You can find them faster. Make sure they know they need to haul tail back to Pride Rock as soon as possible."

Fuli nodded, slowly understanding the king's intent. This was a chance for her to do something, to make amends. Her inner sense of duty wouldn't let her pass this up and he was counting on it.

"Ill find them. I'll have them back by tomorrow. I won't fail."

"If you need to rest for a bit-"

"No. I'll leave now. I'll be back before nightfall tomorrow."

She needed to leave, to get busy. Do something to get her mind off yesterday. She stood up and stretched her legs with a crack of her lithe muscles, giving one final word to Simba.

"Don't let these lions get away with this, your majesty. Show them what happens when you hurt us. For all our sakes."

The anger in her voice was more regret, regret that she couldn't make it happen herself. She bolted off into the undergrowth without another word, bounding up the hills that anchored the valley within record time. Fuli was a brooding, moody type and Simba knew he needed to keep her busy or else she would fall into melancholy. That helped no one.

Now left alone with Tembo, who had silently observed all that transpired, the two began to make plans of their own.

"Bad timing for all this. A storm is coming, just beyond the horizon. I can feel it in my bones."

An elephants sense of the weather was legendary, and her warning was not to be taken lightly. The wind was already starting to pick up, the tall grass lazy waving in the breeze. It was a slight change, but it was there. The kind of subtlety that only elephants were accustomed to looking for. The sky was normal for now but it wouldn't last.

"I have a feeling this will be the worst storm in a long time. I hope im wrong."

Simba had other things on his mind besides the weather.

"I need to find Rafiki. Have you or anyone in your herd seen him lately?"

"No your majesty. I haven't heard from that old Mandrill in a long time in fact. No one has. Kovu sent a bird to look for him a few hours ago, but it hasn't returned. I can send another one if you wish.

He nodded. "Very well. I'll head west and try to find him at his home. I've got some questions for him, questions that can't wait. In the meantime take care of my mother. I'm afraid her fall hurt her more than she originally let on. She cant move from her tree."

"Goodness, your majesty! It would be best for you to find Rafiki quickly then. We can bring her water but im afraid her food selection will be limited here, to say the least."

"That's putting it mildly." He said with a smirk. His mother was about to get a dose of the _Hakuna Matata _diet.

"I'm in your debt Tembo."

"Nonsense. Off you go."

Simba wasted no time. He needed to do this quickly and get back to Pride Rock. But finding Rafiki was just as important. He didn't just need him to look after Sarabi, he needed answers about his dreams. When it comes to the supernatural there were few other options for advice.


	4. Ghost Stories

_Chapter Four: Ghost Stories_

Night closed in on the eastern plains. The hustle and bustle of the day was replaced by the song of countless insects, chirping and buzzing away. This noise, irritating to some, pleasant to others, graced the ears of Zira's daughter.

Vitani had always loved the night. The lions of Pride Rock were known for being twilight hunters, with Nala leading the morning hunt and Kiara leading the evening one on alternate days. But not Vitani. She basked in the safety of the night's embrace. In these hours, while the rest of the pride slept, she would patrol by herself. No one to concern her with one problem after another, no mounting responsibility. Just herself and her thoughts. These evening walks kept her sane, allowed her to defrag and recenter. Time to reflect and wonder on the world, and her place in it.

Sometimes she felt like she could walk for miles, over hills and creeks until the sun would rise, listening to the insects and the cool breeze passing over the plains. Until she got the idea to take over the Lion Guard in Kion's absence. The endless duty of the guard had largely blunted her wanderlust over time but the feelings within that had originally promoted it remained behind. These doubts occupied her tonight.

She wasn't terribly sure where she was at the moment, somewhere to the southeast of Pride Rock but nowhere specific. Still far enough way that Pride Rock wasn't yet visible on the horizon. She took a quick stock of her surroundings, her deep blue eyes gazing over the beautiful country. Plains of grass broken up only by the occasional tree or dirt mound.

Just her, her friends and the bush country.

She lay on top of a grassy knoll that just barely let her see over the tall grass. A few yards behind her were the rest of the Lion Guard, fast asleep. Or at least some of them were. Vitani felt it important for them to rest before they returned to Pride Rock, no doubt they would be bombarded with one request for help after another when they did. Instead they took this time to fraternize. Typical for this lot, but that's what made them special. They had minds of their own.

She looked back to see what all the hubbub was about. Imara and her sister Tazama were having a discussion about something or other, with Tazama (Taz as her sister called her) getting increasingly excited the more she rambled on.

"The world may be a lot bigger than we realize Imi. I had a great talk with Ono last summer about their journey to the Tree of Life, and he confirmed one of my theories: the stellar constellations are the same no matter where you are in the world. This means that the world can't be a flat plane, otherwise you could eventually move so far away that you could no longer see them."

"Mhmm." Imara mumbled, only half listening.

"I would love to visit sometime, to learn as much about their Kingdom as I can. What we really need is an expedition! Think about all we could discover beyond their borders. Who knows what other places there are to discover?"

"Mhmm."

"I really should include a message with one of the courier birds the next time they head across the eastern sea. Maybe Ono can make one of those 'maps' he's been learning how to create, they say he dips his talons in black soot mixed with water and he can create all sorts of shapes on leaves and tree bark…"

"Uh huh. Sounds exciting."

Vitani smiled as she listened to the pair talk the night away. She knew it would be some time before Tazama was all talked out.

Normally Taz was a quiet lion, unsocial and aloof. But when her passion for the mysteries of the world came out, you couldn't get her to shut up. She saw herself as some kind of explorer, eager to soak up as much information on the world as she could. It was a fascination Imara did not share. Regardless she always listened to her, despite her disinterest. She was very protective of her sister. No matter how much of her younger siblings ramblings went right over her head, she never discouraged her from her passion. She had more patience that Vitani did.

_I wish I had that kind of patience with Kovu and his fool of a mate. _

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind, her opinion of Kiara was not as important as how happy she made her brother. Regardless of her own feelings, she loved her brother more than she disliked her. If he wanted to shack up with an entitled brat, that was his concern not hers.

A swift change in the weather brought her back to reality, a gust of cool air making her bow her head for a moment to shield her eyes.

"Wow, where did that come from? The weather seemed fine yesterday." She muttered under her breath.

The strong breeze swept over the plains, pressing against her face and giving her a slight chill. Bad weather was definitely on the way.

It was a good thing they had already finished their task, they wouldn't want to get caught in the approaching storm. She took a moment to consider what to include in her report to the queen.

The mandrills that lived in the jungle that connected all the way to Mt Kilimanjaro had been having difficulty selecting a new chieftan amongst their troupes. The debates had dragged on to the point of tempers boiling over, thus the need for the Lion Guard to keep the peace. A long trip for a boring job. She was glad to be rid of that place, the jungle made her claustrophobic.

Vitani shifted her weight as she rolled over, she was nearly done bathing herself. She licked her paws meticulously, cleaning every inch of fur. Her trademark scruffiness had only gotten more distinctive as she entered her prime years making cleanliness more important. Without it she looked dreadful, in her own eyes. Her cheek fur was longer than normal and her unique head scruff required taming daily to get under control. Without a doubt she was the most recognizable lion in the pride.

A pride she was never quite felt comfortable with. No matter what happened or how hard Simba and his family tried, this place never quite felt like home to her. Sure it was a huge upgrade on her childhood home in the barren waste, but she felt like an unwanted stranger, the silent judgment of the Pridelanders had not entirely vanished yet. It was hard to move on from her mother's teachings, teachings she had taken to with gusto. She had been the most fanatical, most willing to kill for her. That's probably why Vitani's defection had shocked Zira the most.

But her brother's love for Kiara was something beyond physical, she could tell it was a mutual, almost spiritual connection. If he could share that with one of the hated pridelanders, surely there was a chance at peace. Maybe mother was wrong.

After Nuka's death, Vitani had lost her appetite for war. She hadn't wanted his death to be for nothing. As for herself, she pondered how best for her to move on from the past.

_The guard has been good to me, but I want something to make be belong. Purpose_. _How do I put away all this fear inside?_

She feared what they thought about her behind her back. She feared being inadequate. She wanted to fit in. Most of the Outlands pride had reintegrated without issue and had become part of the single societal identity, but a few like her hadn't. She loved her brother Kovu dearly and never allowed her feelings to interfere with his new place as spouse to the future queen but she was very thankful to have the Lion Guard.

She needed to get away from there, to be on the move. She wasn't sure what she would have done if she hadn't won the Mashindano with Kion a few years ago. Maybe she would have left the Pridelands all together.

But in the end, she _wanted _to stay. She just didn't know how to make it home.

Lost in her ruminations, it took a few moments for her to detect the sound of a rapidly approaching creature. It was moving fast, too fast to be a lion. Light on its feet.

Vitani stood up on her hind legs to get a better look over the grass, a trick she had learned from observing Timon. She could just spy a slim figure cutting through the grass.

"Fuli! Over here!" Vitani shouted as she came back down on all fours. "Ouch."

_A nice trick Timon but damn that hurts my legs. I don't know how you do it._

Fuli heard her voice and turned in her direction, closing the distance rapidly. She climbed the short knoll and took a second to catch her breath, taking deep huffs of air.

"Woah, what's the hurry?" Vitani asked with a bemused expression

"Ive been looking for you all day…" Fuli had to stop to inhale. "WHEW! There's trouble in the Pridelands. Or there will be soon."

"What kind of trouble?" She asked; she had her full attention now.

"The rogue kind. There's been an attack in the Outlands. Lions involved."

Fuli had to sit down to continue. Her fur was sleek from sweating all evening.

"...you had better wake them up. I've got a story to tell, that's for sure."

A few minutes passed as Vitani and her guard listened intently as Fuli caught them up to speed with the events of the last few days. The timing couldn't have been worse, at least from their perspective. From the attackers point of view it was perfect. Almost too perfect. Had the attackers known they would be away? Had they been scouting them out? If the guard had been closer to home at the time, bloodshed could have been prevented.

_No, that couldn't have been their plan. They want me. The only reason Janja got hit was to draw me out. In fact they don't even know who I am. If they knew that they would have just come for me instead. They just know that someone here has the roar, nothing more._

But that was another pawful of worms. What could they possibly hope to gain from all this? Were they just beligerently stupid? Looking to test the legend of the roar's power? If so they were going to get an education. There was a reason they didn't get many outsiders here. But the question nagged her. The execution and planning behind this was too good, too specific. They chose a hostage that would prompt the strongest response possible. They werent stupid, they knew what they were getting into. They had to have a plan in place, they just couldn't see it. At least it was better to assume they did, that way they wouldn't be caught off guard.

As the group of lions considered Fuli's words and what to make of it, the cheetah remarked inwardly at how the new guard had filled in their roles. Imara the strongest, Kasi the fastest, Shabaha the bravest and Tazama the keenest of sight. She had doubted them when they returned from the tree of life, thinking them a cheap imitation. They had more than proved her wrong. One of the rare times she was glad to be.

The one she had doubted the most was Vitani, and perhaps it was fitting she had proved Fuli the most wrong. She wasn't just the fiercest, she was the most effective. She had an inner strength, something that pushed her forwards. Not unlike Kion himself, but with less pressure on her than he had. She was no royal and Fuli couldn't help but think that benefited her immensely.

As for them, they seemed unsure of how to take the news. Janja being a captive and possibly dead was sad to hear but the newfound attention on their leader was puzzling. Imara spoke first, her broad shoulders and tall height let her tower over Fuli as she raised a paw to scratch her head.

"This whole thing's weird Vee. Do you think that someone could have picked up on the roar from Kion and his travels? Like someone followed his trail back here?"

"It's not impossible Imi, but Fuli said they were identified as Tsavo lions. Thats far but not _that_ far."

"There haven't been lions from Tsavo down this far south in years." Kasi brought up with a curious expression.

"Not since the reign of Mufasa actually. And that was just one." Shabaha said without thinking.

Vitani ignored her comment, knowing full well she was talking about her mother, but Kasi gave Shabaha a sharp nudge in the ribs to silence her.

"Ouch! I'm just saying!" Kasi gave her friend a look and shook her head with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter right now anyway. We can debate it all we want later. Right now time isn't on our side. After Janja is safe, maybe we can capture one of them and question him." Vitani concluded.

Shabaha seemed giddy at the notion of an interrogation. A toothy smile and a snicker emerged from her mouth before she caught herself. Kasi shook her head in incredulation.

"Good lord, you are so freaking weird."

Vitani turned to Fuli and helped her to her feet, the cheetah's legs still shaky from almost two days of running.

"You've done your part Fuli, you should rest up while we hit the path. No doubt Nala expects us to report soon. You handled yourself like a member of the guard would."

"Thats because im the original fastest, and don't forget it either." Fuli cracked a smirk at Kasi who only rolled her eyes in return.

"Suns coming up Vitani. We should go." Tazama spoke with a quiet voice, she lay patiently on the grassy knoll her leader once occupied.

"Right then. Let's get back to Pride Rock before another disaster happens in our absence. See you Fuli!"

Vitani and her crew took off into the tall grass, quickly beating a path home. Fuli fell over and let out a loud breath of air in relief. Her part in this was over, now she could finally rest. She found herself falling asleep almost instantly, only adrenaline had been keeping her going for the past two days. She took solace in the fact that by the time she had physically recovered from her ordeal, the whole thing was likely to be over. The consequences however would remain.

One friend wounded and another alienated. She would have to figure out how to put her life back in order at another time, as she was spared further worrying by the oncoming bliss of sleep.

* * *

The next day came in the Outlands, as the sun shone down on the river gorge where the invaders had come the previous afternoon.

Sefu chewed on a femur bone in the morning sun. The last remnants of yesterday's meal, an unfortunate Zebra who hadn't seemed to get the memo about the danger lurking about. He gnawed on the splinters, spitting them away to get at the bone marrow that was so nutritional as he used his great strength to crack the bone open. A lesson learned from his days in Tsavo: waste nothing. Back then he never knew when his next meal would be, or if he would even get one before some lucky young fool managed to kill him. So far his luck had not run out, but he was a superstitious old lion. His habits remained unchanged.

He sat in the shadow of the cliff face, the same one where the attack of a few days ago took place. He and Ghost hadn't moved much, there was no reason to apart from looking for food or water. Neither Sefu nor Ghost were too interested in drinking from the stagnant pool around the dead tree in the center of the canyon. Jakai however kept a keen eye out for intruders, taking exploratory flights around the area before returning to rest at the tree, or to tend to its prisoner.

Tied to the tree with a short vine that was wrapped around its trunk and then staked into the ground with a rib bone was Janja, who had survived his wounds thanks to the care of Jakai. His bondage was unique, something Janja had never seen before. The idea of using a vine, scavenged from somewhere by the hornbill, as a means of keeping someone prisoner was unheard of.

"Leashing" the black maned lion had called it. It had been difficult for them to fashion and they ultimately needed the precise beak and claws of their bird friend to complete it. The vine hung tightly around his neck, right over the leaf poultice Jakai had made. It was tied in such a way that if Janja attempted to flee it would tighten around his wound and cause considerable pain. A clever way of preventing him from fiddling with it. Biting through it wasn't impossible but its thickness meant it would take a while and the process of loosening it enough for him to get his mouth around it was going to be painful.

Not to mention the fact he was being watched at all times. The two lions took turns going out for food, ensuring someone was always present. He was going nowhere.

He lay in what little shade the dead tree provided, panting rapidly and lamenting his current condition. He was still too weak to stand. His leash had enough lead on it for him to crawl to the water's edge for a drink but no more. Originally he thought they put him here as a form of torture, as the many insects of the pond happily fed on him. But eventually Janja realized they were helping keep him alive. When Jakai would change the poultice for a fresh one he realized the maggots that were drawn to his wound were eating the dead flesh. Preventing rot and infection from setting in. Janja wasnt stupid enough to prevent them from doing their work, irritating though it was.

He had been here for a day and a half now, a lot of his original fear had passed and he was now resigned to his fate. Either they would kill him or not, there was really nothing he could do until something changed. He had prayed all he dared to, though he did not consider himself a spiritual creature. Jasiri was, and for her sake he had prayed. But he wasn't expecting some kind of divine intervention to save him.

As he sat in the morning sun, a sort of morbid boredom was setting in. There was no point in pouting about his situation so he might as well try to see if he could talk to one of his captors. He looked up gingerly so as not to hurt his neck too much.

"So what the hell are you supposed to be? Their servant?"

Sefu chuckled in the distance at the question. Jakai rolled his eyes and replied as he kept his gaze peeled on the horizon.

"I am their partner. A transaction was made between us three. A transaction of a personal nature. I am here in a support role. Nothing more."

"Oh yeah? Mind telling me what your plan is?" Jasiri asked, with genuine curiosity. Anything to get his mind off the pain.

"Why don't you ask one of them, im afraid im not one for conversation."

As if to prove his point, he flew off towards Sefu. Janja sighed and lay his head back against the tree as he swatted at the buzzing mosquitoes around him. It was horrible, waiting for either death or rescue; his life hanging on their whims.

Jakai landed in front of his massive lion partner and gave a nod towards the canyon entrance.

"Ghost has returned."

"Good. I've got a few ideas ive been thinking about. I think it's time we put some pressure on our hyena friends. Just in case they think im bluffing."

Jakai offered no comment on Sefu's malicious intentions, his own opinion wasn't going to change his mind anyway so it was best to keep quiet. Ghost walked slowly down the hill towards them, his eyes glancing at Janja. In his mouth was a dead hedgehog.

"That must have been hard to catch." Sefu raised a suspicious eyebrow as he approached.

"Food for the prisoner. He hasn't eaten in a while." Ghost said through a mouthful of flesh.

"All the better if he starves. We won't have to go far for a meal then."

Ghost ignored him and approached the hyena. Wading through the shallow pond he dropped the hedgehog in front of him. Janja eyed him up, Ghost was like no lion he had ever met. Despite his maneless nature there was no confusing him with a female once you got close, he was larger and stronger than even Nala, who was the toughest lioness Janja had ever seen. His chin fur was slightly grown out in a scruffy tuft, his cheeks shared this as well. It would have reminded him of a more manicured Scar if it weren't for his fur color. A light beige, not unlike the previously mentioned Queen of Pride Rock

His green eyes didn't seem to harbor the same kind of bottomless rage Sefu did. Instead they looked sad. A tinge of regret, or remorse. As if to make his point, he pushed the food towards Janja and spoke in his intelligent, almost scholarly tone.

"You need to eat. If you don't that wound won't heal. The water here is unhealthy but it isn't exactly easy to bring fresh water from elsewhere. Maybe you'll get lucky and it will rain soon."

He looked up at the sky. If the horizon was any measure, he was likely to get his wish.

"You're no use to us dead. Eat."

He spoke as if to remind him that he was their hostage and his concern was not based on genuine care for his well being. Janja didn't seem so convinced. Was he here against his will? This Ghost didn't seem as committed as Sefu. Perhaps this was something he could use to his advantage.

In the meantime it was best to not press his luck. He pulled the hedgehog to him and greedily began to tear into it. He was starving.

Sefu walked up to the bank of the pond and called out to his companion. "Ghost, come here."

Ghost turned and waded back to the edge. Sefu spoke softly so they would be out of earshot of Janja. The giant picked at dirt stuck in his claws nonchalantly.

"It's a little curious that none of the hyena clans have come poking around here. They have to know what's going on by now. With their numbers, im sure they would think they could make a real fight of it." Sefu said matter-of-factly.

"Probably because they know we have a hostage. If they attacked us they would never be able to stop us from killing the hyena first. Looks like we chose a valuable target." Ghost admitted.

"Yes, it would seem so. However, I think it's best if we add some fuel to the fire. Make sure the pridelanders are aware of the seriousness of the situation. Simba's desire to protect the hyenas will drive him here, we just need to speed up the clock a little bit."

Sefu's eyes flashed his dark red irises as he looked him in the eye, a sign that he wasn't speaking idly. Ghost could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"How do you know he cares? The recent history between the Pridelands and the hyena's isn't exactly a positive one."

"That's exactly why he _will_ care. Simba sees himself as Mufasa's successor in more ways than one. He wants to correct his father's mistakes, be more than he was. If he doesn't try to save our hostage, his relations with the Outlands will fall apart. He has to try."

Ghost had to admit, Sefu knew more than he probably ever would about the lions of their world. He was a font of knowledge on Tsavo and the Pridelands. How he acquired this knowledge was unknown to him, but he trusted it. He was a rare thing, an elderly lion from Tsavo. He would have to be stupid to ignore what he had to say, nefarious as he was.

_I guess the old proverb is still true: beware an old lion in a young lions game. _

"So then, i'm off to do a little bit of hunting. Lets see if I can provoke a response. Do try to not lose our 'friend' over there. Or forget that he's our prisoner."

Sefu turned to leave, knowing full well that Ghost isn't that foolish. It was more of a personal dig at him, just one more part in their never ending string of subtle barbs the two tossed at each other. Sefu had always thought him weak, ever since he was a cub. Ghost walked back to Janja and inspected the bone stake in ground, making sure it wasn't becoming loose. Outwardly he was calm, but inside he was boiling with rage.

He hated Sefu. He hated him so much he wondered how he had spent most of his life with him. It wasn't his countless insults and callous nature for those were hardly uncommon in Tsavo where Ghost had been raised. It was his disregard for basic animal dignity. Ghost wasn't above fighting and taking from others, this was the way of life where he came from. He had seen his share of tribal warfare. It was his cruelty that bothered him. A cruelty so great even his own pride couldn't tolerate him anymore. Warlike as they were, the tribal prides of Tsavo operated under a basic sense of honor. Sefu lacked that completely.

They had fought countless times, several bouts turning physical. He had never won. Yet here they were, working together again. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Janja spoke up and interrupted his ruminations. "You two seem like the best of friends. Just like two peas in a pod."

"Oh yeah, like father and son." Ghost replied sarcastically.

"Oh so he's your dad?"

"Hah! Thank the creator no."

"Hmm. Your dad and mom proud of you for what you've done? They just as savage as you?" Janja asked accusingly.

"I never met my parents so I have no idea actually."

"Huh." Janja wasn't sure what to make of that. "So what kind of name is Ghost anyway?"

"The kind of name you are given for something you've done, not when you are born that's for sure. Though in this case it's more of a name for what I _am._"

Ghost saw no harm in talking to Janja. The entire ordeal would be over tomorrow and any information he learned today would be useless then. Thus he saw an opportunity to spread a legend.

"You ever heard of the Tsavo Man-Eaters?"

"Obviously, fur brain. Though everyone knows it's all a myth. The whole thing never happened, it's just a spooky story used to scare cubs into going to sleep."

Ghost laughed to himself. This was going to be fun.

"In Tsavo, they call us 'The Ghost and The Darkness'. A bloody title. The two of us wiped out an entire group of humans trying to build one of their strange contraptions through Tsavo. Not sure what they thought they were accomplishing, I later heard they were trying to make some kind of path connecting the river with Tsavo and your Pridelands. Doesn't matter now anyway. They're all dead."

"Oh come on, there's no way two lions, no matter how tough and strong you are, could take on an entire group of humans." Janja scoffed. It was preposterous nonsense.

"The whole group at once? In broad daylight? Sure. But we arent that stupid."

Ghost stood up and began to slowly circle the hyena, causing him to instinctively back up to the tree. A low growl came from the lion's mouth as she spoke.

"We came at night. When their guard was down and most asleep. We watched for the weak, the sick, the old. One at a time we whittled them down. We made sure no one saw us. No witnesses."

Ghost walked out behind Janja's protective tree trunk and back into the pond, washing the sandy earth off his paws as he continued. Janja could hear the splashing but lost sight of him.

"At first they weren't even sure what was happening. We were so quiet, so quick in our kills that they thought their missing friends must have gotten lost, or run off somewhere. Eventually they started keeping a closer watch and they caught on to us. Things got harder, they closed ranks and put up a fight. They kept going on their little journey. But their fate was already sealed. Every night we came, we chased them wherever they went. We were relentless. Even a human with his magic stick is easy prey when he hasn't slept in days and is stressed to the breaking point."

Janja listened intently, certain the story was a fabrication but unwilling to call his bluff.

"They turned back one day, trying to leave Tsavo and go home. Sef had other ideas. We chased them clear out of Tsavo and deep into the western jungles. The farthest I'd ever been from home, or anyone ive ever met for that matter. In the end, only one was left. He sat whimpering in the shadow of a tree, eyes bloodshot from lack of rest. He didn't even try to run. We let him go. He wasn't even putting up a fight, no sport. Nothing to gain. Our point had long been made anyway."

Janja drew a sharp breath as he realized that Ghost was now standing right behind him, his approach completely undetected. He hadn't even known he was there until he felt his breath on his neck.

"So don't doubt what I say when I tell you we are not to be underestimated. Fighting lions is child's play compared to a human."

Janja had heard his share of tall tales and ghost stories. He admitted that he wasn't exactly in a position to be skeptical but this was a little too much for him to believe. Ghost turned to walk away but Janja bravely, perhaps stupidly, spoke again.

"Oh come on, i'm sure you're just a big softie at heart-"

Janja never got to finish his sentence as Ghost turned like greased lightning and slapped his paw across his face and smacked his head against the tree trunk. Janja was knocked out instantly. No permanent damage, but silenced.

Jakai chuckled to himself from his tree perch as Ghost left the pond and lay down in the shadow of the surrounding cliffs, stewing in his thoughts.

"Ahh hyenas. Always so unaware of themselves." The hornbill noted.

Jakai had heard that story before, even better he had been there. He knew the truth, a truth no one else besides Ghost and Sefu knew. Most legends were a mix of lies and reality, and this particular one had long since spiraled out of control in its hyperbole.

Jakai looked at his makeshift home in the branches of the tree. Tucked away in a sort of nest in the branches was the gathered supplies he needed to heal injuries, or cure sickness. Herbs, flowers, leaves. Brightly colored tulips and red mushrooms. He reached into the nest with his talons and pulled out a souvenir. The tooth of a human.

A token of a real life ghost story, involving an all too real ghost.


	5. The Path Less Traveled

_Chapter Five: The Path Less Travelled_

The sun beat down on the western edge of the Pridelands, hours away from Simba's family home of Pride Rock.

A bird flew away into the midday sky as Simba looked on. One of the birds Tembo had volunteered to search for Rafiki. It had found nothing, meaning Simba had to continue the search on his own for now. Any bird who could volunteer was needed to clear the herd animals from the area in anticipation of a battle. The last thing anyone wanted was to get caught in the crossfire of warring lion prides. Simba hoped to conclude his business here before that actually happened, though that was looking increasingly unlikely.

He walked along an old trail somewhere in the western wilderness of the Pridelands. An evening and morning had passed since he left Kilio Valley. He stopped to rest in the night, but otherwise tried to keep moving as much as possible. He didn't know if Sarabi's condition would worsen in the time he was gone, not to mention the attackers in the Outlands. Time was of the essence.

In his travels he had encountered almost no one. A few leopards sticking to their trees acknowledged their King, along with a small troupe of baboons making their daily journey to a flowing creek for water. But beyond that, nothing. It was as if the entire kingdom knew the danger lurking just beyond the horizon and it had turned the land into an empty slate.

The sun was at its zenith now, beating down on Simba mercilessly as he panted to keep himself cool. He kept a keen eye on his surroundings as he traveled, he may be king but he was far from home. There were many predators who hunted in this area that were not fond of his rule.

"The Fringe" this was called, right on the western border of the kingdom. Beyond lay the western jungles. Most of the areas residents kept to themselves and were not fond of visitors. He had his critics here, not everyone agreed with his position on peace with the hyena clans. Old pains die hard for some.

When Scar ruled, many of the denizens of the Pridelands had begun to emigrate out once food became scarce and the herd animals were over-hunted. The plentiful jungles of the west were a desirable destination for some species, with plenty of food and shelter to hide from Scar's servants. This hasn't sat well with the animals who had always lived here, and were unaccustomed to visitors let alone refugees. They took them in, once they saw the evil of Scar's work for themselves. Many of those fleeing never came back, and lived here to this day. Slowly these original denizens were opening themselves up to the outside world again, but it was a slow process.

This area was remote by Pridelander standards. He had taken this path before, which was fortunate for him. If you didn't know where you were going you could easily get lost. These paths were laid down eons ago by animals unknown, but given they all converged on Rafiki's home it was probably no coincidence. Had these paths been beaten by other Mjuzi from ages long forgotten? Was it just an old abandoned game trail? It was a mystery no one knew the answer to, one that Simba had long pondered.

The grass was so tall here even Simba couldn't see above it. Some of these paths were fake, meant to lead you in the wrong direction. If you didn't know the subtle signs to look for, you could easily get lost in a maze like sea of grass. A useful defense for someone who doesn't like too many visitors. Or at least the uninvited kind.

But Simba knew the way. He had visited the old mandrill several times during his rule, often to discuss his experiences with the spirits of the dead. He had never had a negative or frightening encounter when asking for their council, most times he never even received an answer. But when they did speak back, they often didn't tell him what he wanted. In this regard Rafiki's counsel was invaluable.

It was hot now, the summer heat relentless, and Simba was glad to be almost there. He needed a rest and was in a hurry. The faster he finished this the faster he could get home. He slowed his pace as the path took a sharp turn to the left and emptied out into flatland. Standing like a mountain was the tree. An ancient monolith, older that anything that stood in the region, perhaps even in all of Africa.

It was a place even lions were afraid to tread. Not out of fear for their lives, but rather out of superstition. The place just felt odd, the strange beliefs of the mandrill tribes were perplexing to most and it was reflected in their artwork and craftsmanship. Only those who knew Rafki and his kind true nature ever came here.

As Simba approached, old bones and hollowed out pieces of wood tied to the tree branches clunked and thudded in the wind. A sort of musical chyme they made, honoring one custom or another amongst the mandrill tribes. Strange artwork adorned the massive trunk and branches. Painted in every color of the rainbow were depictions of events and creatures long lost to memory, and some that had not yet come to pass. At least, that's what Mufasa had told him when he was young.

He looked up at the hollow center where Rafiki had made his home. There was a sort of path cut into the truck that lead up into the canopy but it was small, sized for an ape. There was no getting up there for a lion, no matter how good a climber you might be.

"Rafiki! Its Simba. I've come to speak with you. I need your counsel!" Simba called out.

No response came. A gust of wind came rustling through the leaves and a crack of distant thunder rolled out. The storm would be here tomorrow, if not sooner. He had to find him soon.

Simba looked to the north at the darkening clouds. The storm was moving quickly, almost unnatural in its speed. Simba wondered if it truly was. He recalled the dark and stormy night that the spirit of his father had appeared for the first time, all those years ago. It only served to deepen his worries.

Before he could call out again, he heard a familiar laugh in the distance. It came from the jungle at the edge of the savannah. The very border of the seemingly endless western jungles. The thick vegetation blocked Simba from being able to peer deep inside but the direction was unmistakable.

Simba looked that way but saw nothing. As he looked he heard the clunk of a baobab fruit hitting a piece of wood, the same that Rafiki often tied to his Majora staff. Something rustled in the jungle, hurriedly scurrying away.

That was him, Simba was certain of it.

_That old coot, I dont have time for one of your stupid games right now!_

He took off in his direction, slowing down and taking his time cutting through the undergrowth. He had to forcefully paw away vines and branches as he went. The last time he came through here he was pretty cut up by the thorns of the bushes that frequent the area. It was a big reason why only apes tended to travel these jungles, as the jungle floor was often impassable.

It was dangerous to pursue. The air seemed to close in around him as the light of the sun was consumed by the jungle. It was midday but suddenly seemed late. The jungle became thicker and thicker the more he pressed on. Minutes passed as the light of the sun slowly began to fade.

Simba started to have second thoughts. Intruders were present in the pridelands and his presence was no doubt needed at home. The kingdom needed its King. Simba couldn't help but feel irritated at Rafiki for this. Was this truly worth all this effort?

Logically speaking, most animals would say no. But Simba had seen enough from his ancestors to know when something supernatural was afoot.

_I've learned my lesson about running from fate. When things beyond my understanding tell me to act, I will. This feeling inside me is tearing me apart. I have to know why im dreaming about Kopa like this._

Besides, he needed to get help for Sarabi. Maybe he wouldn't be able to help her, but there were few creatures more qualified as a healer. For her sake, he pressed on.

Simba gingerly followed Rafiki's trail, taking a sniff every now and then to make sure he was still on track. Clearly the old mandrill wanted to be followed, as the scent remained strong. Simba just hoped he wasnt becoming senile.

He was certain he had only been walking for a few minutes, but it felt far longer than that. The jungle could be a claustrophobic and confusing place. Every tree looks the same and the vegetation can slow you down considerably. Getting lost in here was not a good situation to be in. The only guide he had was Rafiki's scent. If he lost, he wasn't sure if he could find his way back out again.

He got caught on a vine and bit down on it to snap clean through, and after pressing through another bush he came upon an open area he had not seen before. Perhaps few ever had. He was struck by what he saw.

There was a tree here, not unlike the ancient acacia tree that Rafiki called his home but this one was different. It was just as large but seemed almost the inverse of the former. Its roots ripped out of the ground and forming into rough knots, its branches devoid of leaves and its bark stained a dark, almost sickly color. The ground around the tree was damp, almost marshy and a warm mist rose into the air. The jungle was extremely thick here, making it almost seem like night had fallen. The only source of light was a single opening in the jungle canopy above that shone down on a solitary figure on a rough path leading to the tree.

Sitting with his legs crossed and staff in his lap was the mandrill himself. Simba had not seen him in some time and was taken aback at how old he looked. He had always looked _old_ but this was different. He looked downright ancient. Rafiki mumbled something under his breath as Simba approached.

"Rafiki? What is this place?"

He didn't answer, only continuing to mumble a series of unintelligible phrases under his breath, just out of earshot.

A white necked raven cawed out in the distance. As if on cue an entire flock of them took off from the tree, previously unseen thanks to the darkness and the cover from the sun the jungle provided.

With the birds gone, Rafiki suddenly opened his eyes and looked at his king. He seemed to size him up for a moment, measuring some unseen quality.

"I've been waiting for you to come. Forgive me, I was finishing my prayers for Sarabi. I know she is in poor health."

"How did you know that? That's why I came out here, she needs your help."

Rafiki nodded. "Your father told me. I will help her. Her heart is unwell. But first, you have to help yourself. That is why I lead you here."

Simba sighed and took a seat. Rafiki was often hard to have a simple conversation with, which only served to irritate him more.

"My father spoke to you? He's been silent towards me for months. Why didn't you tell me? You are aware of what's going on in the Outlands, right?"

"Of course. I knew of the Tsavo lions before you did, and the storm that follows them."

"You knew? Why didn't you warn us?"

"If I did that, you would have lost your son."

Simba was taken aback for a moment. Did he know something about Kion?

"What does that mean?"

"It means nothing is an accident. You were meant to come here today. I've been waiting for this for a long time. Your father and I both have."

Rafiki looked Simba in the eye with a remorseful look. It was as if he was ashamed of something.

"I don't like keeping secrets. There is so much pain in the Outlands now, suffering inflicted by the Tsavo lions. Now the time has come to consider your own pain, for the two are tied."

Simba gulped as he considered his words. He was right after all, what his dreams have been, what Sarabi had seen...it all meant something. He wasn't sure he was prepared for what he was about to learn. His heart beat increased and he suddenly felt tense.

Rafiki continued.

"Your son died. You blame yourself, but you were not his killer. The pain of that loss is something you have never confronted. It has planted fear in you."

It was true, all of it. The loss of Kopa was something he had never truly healed from. No one in his family really had. He remembered the small, empty grave that was dug near the royal burial mound. They had never found Kopa's body, but they felt it important to provide the proper funeral rites. For a while it seemed as if Nala would never come out of mourning, and Simba was forever changed.

"Yes. It's made me afraid to trust. Even my own family." Simba confessed, after a moment's pause.

Rafiki seemed to read his mind and nodded his head as Simba contemplated his words.

"You have to confront your fear. The fear of loss. The fear of failure. The fear that you failed your son, and that you will fail your other children."

He pointed at the tree with his staff. Simba noticed now that there was an opening, a dark foreboding hole that lead inside. It was strange, he was certain the door hadn't been there a few seconds ago. It was as if it had just appeared out of nowhere.

"In there, you will face what you were afraid to see."

The old mandrill used his staff to stand up and face Simba with a concerned expression.

"When you do, you will know why your dreams have been so dark. Why Sarabi has seen what she has seen. She suffers like you do. For both your sakes, you must do this."

Before Simba could reply he embraced him with a tight hug. Rafiki pulled away and patted Simba on the shoulder.

"This is the last time I can help you. My days are running out now. I've gotten old Simba, and ive known for a long time this day was coming. I've prepared the best I could, done all I could. I'm sorry for keeping this from you. I had to."

Simba was surprised. He was no stranger to death or old age, and he considered that Rafiki was lucky to have lived as long as he has. Still, he didn't look like he was in bad shape. Sure he looked even older and more frail than normal but otherwise seemed to get around fine.

"Are you...sick?" Simba asked with concern.

Rafiki shook his head.

"No. I was blessed to see my life unfold before my eyes when I became Mjuzi. It was a gift, a power that few share. What is happening now is the beginning of my end, ive always known that. But don't worry about old Rafiki, he's not gone just yet."

He adopted a sullen look.

"Soon, you will understand why I have not told you everything."

He sat back down in the beam of sunlight emanating from above. He looked almost angelic, like a sole beacon of wisdom in the darkness of the jungle. Simba couldn't help but marvel at it.

"Ill will wait here for a moment. When you come out, everything will change. You will have questions, but I will have no answers for you. I will stay here and finish my prayers. Then I will go to Sarabi."

Simba looked to the tree. The black opening that lead inwards couldn't possibly be more uninviting. He took a few steps towards the tree, the rough hewn path in the grass floor turned into swampy mush. The ground squirted disgustingly underneath him as he walked over moss covered ground. The stench that filled his nostrils smells like rotten flesh.

He stopped a few feet from the door. The jungle around him suddenly went silent. Not a sound, not even the wind. He took a look back at Rafiki who sat in his previous position, once again muttering prayers in his tribal language. Simba gazed into the opening, even at this distance he couldn't see a thing inside.

He could still turn back.

No one would blame him, in fact it was probably foolish to even be out there given the events of the outside world. But he knew what he had been dreaming was no accident. What Sarabi had seen was no accident. The spirits were trying to show him something.

He steeled himself, summoning up anger to mask his fear. He faced Scar and won, twice. He had faced Zira and won. He wasn't about to run away from the dark.

He took a deep breath, summoned his courage and stepped inside.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, its amber rays caressing the stone peak that was Pride Rock.

Nala stood upon the edge, as if she were gazing out over the kingdom but no one was there. Her messengers, a variety of bird volunteers, had done their job. None of the herd animals wanted to get caught up in the fight to come, and had departed the area. It was a wise move, one that would likely be fruitful during the next Savannah Summit. The different leaders that made up the many animal groups of the Pridelands would remember this. Assuming the pride survived the next few days.

She stared out across the kingdom, at the boundaries of the suns touch. That touch now encompassed all she could see and beyond. A physical and metaphorical symbol of how the responsibility of her kingdom had grown.

_I thought we were through with this. Three times now this has happened. Three times we've been drawn into a battle. Let this one be the last. _

Nala's thoughts were like a prayer. She bowed her head and made it official. A prayer for safety for her family. A prayer for an end to conflict.

Too much struggle had come to her home. In her lifetime she had endured two crises, and now seemed to be staring a third in the face. Something had to change. The wheels in her head were spinning as fast as they could, her thoughts not only tied into the situation in the outlands but to the future. The semblance of an idea was beginning to form, a plan to prevent this from happening again.

The guard was too small. Vitani and her friends had done a good job to this point, but they couldn't be everywhere at once. With their newfound need to look after their allies in the Outlands, the guard needed to be strengthened. It needed to grow larger, more organized. More than that, the rule of her family needed to become more direct. Stronger, but still fair. It was time to put her ideas of political reorganization into effect.

Zazu flew towards her from the cave entrance, landing directly behind her. He gave a respectful cough to shake her out of her thoughts.

"All is prepared Ma'am. The guard is present and accounted for."

"Good. I'm coming now. Just...looking for Simba is all. By the kings, I need him here with me. I don't like doing this without him."

Nala was stewing with worry, Sarabi in poor health and Simba off looking for Rafiki. She didn't understand why he had to do this now, of all days. What could be more important than this? She understood the need to look after his mother but she was in good paws now. No, something else was tying him up.

"Im sure that he understands the seriousness of the situation. Whatever he's looking for from Rafiki, it must be valuable. We should trust his judgement." Zazu assured her.

He wasn't totally sure that was true but he felt the need to take his King's side. Zazu would have advised Simba to return home himself but it wasn't good for the kingdom for Simba to be overtly questioned before a battle, in his opinion at least.

"It had better be. He's gonna catch hell from me when he gets back." Nala walked past him and strode into her family home.

The caves of Pride Rock were mostly all connected by a series of natural tunnels and passages, carved out eons ago by some natural phenomena. The central chamber was a large oval like shape with a hole in the roof where light would shine through, illuminating an otherwise dim den. Gathered here were all the important decision makers: Vitani, Kiara, Kovu and Jasiri. Not counting Nala herself and Zazu.

They sat in a semi-circle, speaking in hushed tones as she entered. Nala stopped before them.

"Vitani, welcome home. I trust the disturbance to the south has been handled?"

"Yes your majesty. The mandrills have chose a new chieftain without further incident. No injuries to them or us." Vitani stood at attention as she was called on.

"Well that's over with. Now, to our current situation."

Zazu butted in. "As ordered, our avian scouts have sent word for the herd animals to stay clear for at least a day. Hopefully this will be resolved quickly enough, before the herds decide to move on and deprive the pride of the summer food supply."

"He's right, we need to move as quickly as possible. There's also the chance that the outsiders could change their mind at any moment. We shouldn't waste any time." Kovu said.

"Thank you Kovu, I appreciate the concern for Janja but we shouldn't just rush into this either." Jasiri reminded them.

"He's a hostage so it's not just a matter of expelling them quickly. We need to make sure they dont kill him."

Nala was way ahead of them. "Thats why youre going with the guard Jasiri. You know the area better than we do. You can use that knowledge to get around them. While the guard deals with the intruders, you can free Jasiri in the midst of the fighting. Im sure five lions will occupy them long enough for that."

Jasiri thought about it for a moment and gave her a nod of approval.

"I can do better than that. Send word ahead and I can have the clan waiting on our signal. Once Janja is free, you can add twenty hyena's to your side."

It was a good plan for freeing Janja. The lions themselves were a different issue. Even with overwhelming numbers this fight was going to be difficult. The tight quarters of the region might negate their numerical advantage and Tsavo lions were known for using tactics. This was something the Lion Guard was unused to. Nala brought the problem to the forefront as she addressed Vitani.

"Two big males are more of a problem than I think you realize. I'm concerned about this Vitani. The last thing I want is to see one of you ladies killed."

"We've seen our share of fights. Remember, we grew up out there, all of us. It's changed a lot since then but it's still our old home. We'll send them packing." She said confidently.

Nala wasn't so sure. "Something isn't right here. I know Tsavo lions, they are cunning and seasoned warriors. I can't help but feel like we are doing exactly what they want us to do."

"I agree with mother, but what can we do about it? It feels like a trap that has to be sprung. If we don't, that's it for Janja." Kiara added.

"Thats why im only sending the guard and not the whole pride. That way whatever they have planned, we can react to it." Nala looked back at Vitani. "Don't be too aggressive. Once Janja is free, pull back. Then we can make them come to us if they still want a fight."

Vitani nodded her head but she didn't like it. It felt like distrust but orders were orders. Kovu noticed her hesitation. He gave her a reassuring smile and addressed the queen.

"With your permission Nala, I would like to accompany them. If your right then they could probably use the backup."

Kiara gave him a disapproving look. "Kovu you're the prince-consort. We cant afford for something to happen to you. Vitani can handle this on her own."

Nala considered his proposal. Some extra muscle couldn't hurt and it may be even necessary. Then again, her daughter wasn't wrong either. If something were to happen to Kovu then the pride's future could be compromised. But the question of Vitani nagged her. The invaders asked for her to be there. Perhaps it was wise to have reserves.

"...very well. You can go, but I want you to stay back. Only jump in if things go south. I have no interest in losing my son in law."

Kiara opened her mouth to object but stopped herself. Perhaps she was just as guilty of holding Kovu back as Simba was. This was his decision, one based on logic and reason. He was taking ownership of his future role, it was best to support him.

"Alright. I don't like it, but I consent."

Nala looked over each of them with a smile. Her family was strong, imperfect, but together. Her earlier fears seemed to relent a bit. Perhaps this would all be over soon.

"Listen to me Vitani, don't use the roar." Nala spoke sternly.

She was perplexed. "Why not? I figured I would finish the fight as soon as Janja was free."

"They want you to use it. I can't imagine why or what they have planned, but it's clear that's what they want. Don't give them that. If you don't use it, their plan will fail."

Vitani had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She was respectful enough to contain herself but it seemed ridiculous. Nala had spent too long in the comfort of Pride Rock and away from the rigors of the world. Vitani was sure she was just being overprotective.

"Ok. Fine. If that's what you think is best. I can't say I agree."

"Trust me on this. More importantly, make sure you all come back alive. I care too much for you all to lose even one of you." Nala said.

She looked at Jasiri with a confident smile. "That goes for you as well Jasiri. Once this is over we will help tend to your mate's wounds. Then we can begin planning for the summit Simba has been planning for. He has plans for your clan."

"Yes, he told me as much. I do hope you are being sincere. I admit my faith has been shaken by the last few days." Jasiri was tired, her soul stretched to the limit.

"I know, you've been through a lot. Too much. I promise you, when this is all over, I intend to make sure this kind of thing never happens again."

It wasn't so much a promise as it was a vow. Too long Nala had sat back and let events happen in her life. All this time she has held the power to prevent disaster from happening, now she was realizing the need to use it.

She looked over at Kiara and cocked her head to the side.

"Kiara, you and Kovu join me outside. We need to talk about a few things."

"Sure mom, whats on your mind?" Kiara asked curiously.

"There's something me and Simba have been talking about doing, and it's time you were brought up to speed. Your father isn't here so me and Zazu will finalize the planning. We think it's time you take a more active role in the kingdom…"


	6. The Culling of the Outlands

_Chapter Six: The Culling of the Outlands_

The sun has set in the outlands, a moonless night. In the pitch darkness, the hyena clan gathers around Jasiri's sister, Madoa.

Madoa wasn't the same kind of leader Jasiri was. To be certain, she wasn't much of a leader at all. She could manage things, keep the day to day running of her clan going as long as things went according to plan. Where she had difficulty was when conflicts inevitably arose. Arguments between members of the pack, or disputes with others require a measure of either charisma or strength to resolve, and Madoa was lacking in both. She was a good creature, kind and sincere and well liked amongst her clan. But the only real source of her respect was her sibling. Jasiri was everything she wasn't, a firm but fair leader who wasn't afraid of things going wrong. In fact, she thrived in it.

Madoa tried to follow in her pawsteps the best she could, but you can't change a peacocks colors. Still, in a pinch she was up to the task. With Jasiri away helping Janja with his debt, Madoa had slid in to perform the daily routine her sister could perform in her sleep. Leading a hunt, managing the cubs (which were far fewer these days) or keeping the peace between always rowdy hyenas. Jasiri was only expected to be away for a few days or so at the most, and then things could return to normal.

Luckily for her she had some help. Unu and Wema had grown up to be responsible members of the clan. Once helpless cubs caught in the conflict that Scar had created, they now had the confidence and experience that came from living through it. They were still very young, only just now becoming real adults, but they were wiser beyond their years. Madoa was thankful for their help in keeping things running smoothly and they were happy to provide it. However, Madoa couldn't help but turn her thoughts back to her sister and Janja.

A few days came and went without a word or any sign of either of them. This was no reason for concern, whatever duties Janja had to perform were expected to take some time. That changed when a falcon from the pridelands arrived, and informed them of the danger lurking not far in the distance.

Madoa debated keeping the rest of the clan in the dark for now, surely the situation would be resolved soon enough with the Lion Guard involved and she didn't want to incite panic. But she realized this was more of a reflection of her desire to not have to face the problem. Janja was friends with virtually everyone in the clan, most of whom fought beside him when the spirit of Scar arose from the dead two years ago. To not inform them of his fate would be cruel and only reflect poorly on her. Thus, she decided to inform them of the situation this night.

The clan sat together as the evening gradually faded into darkness. They were gathered at the far end of the same riverbed canyon that Jasiri and Janja had traversed a few days before, though the dried up river was considerably flatter on this side. By hyena clan standards the group was still small, only twenty five members counting Jasiri and Janja. They consisted of Madoa and Tunu and Wema as well as the remainder of Janja's old clan, including his old pack buddies Cheezi and Chungu. The rest were formed from stragglers and other small groups from the outlands and beyond who had found their way here, seeking the shelter of a larger pack.

Now informed of recent events, the clan was unable to form a consensus on what to do next. Given the nature of hyenas, this was going to be a little bit argumentative.

Madoa did her best to keep order. "Please, there is no need to get angry at each other. We should do our best to reach a decision that everyone is comfortable with."

"The only decision im comfortable with is getting as far away from this place as possible, as fast as we can."

A middle-aged hyena named Kesi raised her paw. "I haven't come all this way, survived the trek though the great plains just to raise my cubs in a war zone. I've seen what that's like when I had to cross through Tsavo to get here."

Kesi was not from the outlands or anywhere local. She was a refugee, a single mother carrying a pair of cubs to a place of safety. She had been taken in by Jasiri when they found her wandering the outlands border a year ago. She was one of the most experienced hyenas here and her word was respected, though she was still a foreigner.

"When Tsavo lions are on the warpath, you had better stay out of their way. Let the lions fight it out, we should head west and wait for the dust to settle. Maybe we can negotiate with them if they oust Simba."

Madoa was quick to put a stop to such talk. "You aren't in charge here Kesi. While I respect your knowledge and wisdom from all your travels, Jasiri should be the one to make such a decision as that."

She addressed the group as a whole. "I know our history with the Pridelands hasn't been good. I lived through the fall of Scar and the damage he did to their home as well as ours, and the distrust it created. But Simba has shown nothing but good faith to us. He's tried his best to mend our common problems. I think the Pridelanders have earned a little bit of faith in return, haven't they?"

A few murmurs from the pack signaled the lukewarm reception her words received. A few spoke among themselves as Madoa sighed under her breath. She was a kind hearted animal, and sometimes perceived as naive. Thankfully someone else stepped in to rescue her.

The now grown Tunu stood up and addressed them.

"Madoa is right, it would be wrong to simply abandon the home we have fought so hard for. If anything, we should consider standing beside the Pridelanders."

"Fight a pair of male lions? That's insanity!" Someone called out from the pack.

Tunu shook his head. "I'm not sure we will have a choice. If what Kesi has told us about Tsavo is true, then these guys aren't going to be in the mood to share power, let alone with us. We need to get in contact with King Simba and learn his plans for how to deal with them, and see how we can help. If I have to choose between trusting him or outsiders, better the devil I know than the one I don't."

He turned to face Madoa with a look of concern. "That being said, we can't stay here in the meantime. Kesi is at least right about that. We should grab the cubs and move closer to the Pridelands in the morning, that puts in a better position to get in contact with Jasiri and help if needed."

Most of the clan nodded their heads in agreement. It was a sound plan, and certainly better than staying in place with large intruders lurking about.

"Are we all in favor then? Anyone else got a better idea?"

Kesi took a moment to consider and then nodded her head in agreement, albeit reluctantly.

"I don't like it, but I have to admit that im still a stranger in this land. If all of you think this is the best choice, then I will trust your judgement. I just hope Simba can be trusted."

She pulled her two young cubs close and gave a loving lick on the back of her daughter's head. Madoa understood, she was just concerned for her offspring. Any mother in her position would have the same concerns.

She stood on all fours, a renewed burst of confidence shaking away her previous uncertainty.

"Let's all gets some sleep then. After dawn, we'll head east. On the way, I'll try to get a hold of the vultures and see if they can send a messa-"

Madoa never finished her sentence, as she was suddenly yanked backwards into the night. It happened so quickly that no one had any time to react. Something big, powerful and very fast dragged her into the bushes, its huge mouth clamped around her hind thigh. It bit down hard, drawing copious amounts of blood and breaking bone. Madoa screamed in pain, panic and shock dulling her senses.

She tried to swipe away her attacker with her claws but she couldn't quite reach. She finally got a hold of herself enough to realize what had happened, a gigantic black maned male lion had her in his maw. He looked into her eyes with golden spheres that seemed emotionless. This was nothing to him. She was nothing.

All around her, chaos erupted. A few hyenas, including Unu and Wema, sprung forward in an attempt to rescue her but they never got close.

He was not alone.

Only now did they realize the depths of how much danger the clan was in. Out of the shadows one lion after another emerged, forcing the pack into a makeshift defensive circle, the cubs in the center for protection. Kesi picked one of her daughters up and threw her on her back, and prepared to grab the other in her mouth.

"Hang on tight Bora, bite my neck if you have to! Mommy isn't going anywhere without you!"

How many lions in total was not clear, but what was clear was their intention. Unu drew back into the defensive circle, racking his brain for a way to escape. He was frightened, just like the rest, but a sort of primal courage overtook him. Whether it was adrenaline or just youthful stupidity, he was ready for a fight.

"Wema, whatever happens we have to make sure the cubs get out of this. You understand?"

He looked over at his sister and gave her a brotherly nuzzle on the neck, wondering if this was the last time he would get to embrace his sister.

"Even if we have to lay down our lives, the cubs have to survive. We need to buy some time."

"Right, I'm with you brother." Wema was shaking, trying her best to put on a brave face for him. They both spoke in a calm tone, forcing down their fear to inspire the others.

As they finished speaking, the pride parted to make way for their apparent leader. One lioness that stood out from the rest, older and more heavily scarred than the others. Her left eye milky white. She stood on the rock that Madoa had once occupied. As she looked the terrified hyena pack over, Sefu stood next to her with blood dripping from his mouth. Madoa's blood.

"Kill them."

As if on cue, the pride attacked. A few bravely threw themselves into the circle to break it, they were instantly jumped by hyenas that fought back with desperate ferocity. These hyenas had seen their fair share of fighting and weren't about to lay down and die without getting a few good licks in. However, the lions that sacrificially broke through the defenders were quickly reinforced as their compatriots swatted away the hyenas on top of them.

Jasiri's clan might be decent hunters and weren't going down without a good scrap, but these lions had something they were unfamiliar with: tactics. Something their new enemy had in ample supply.

The hyenas tried to from into small groups, each lion having to face several hyenas at once. Unu and Wema stood against a lioness who swiftly pinned her to the ground, slashing claws at her throat. She used all four of her legs to keep her at bay, narrowly avoiding death as Unu jumped in to rescue her. He leaped on to the lions back and wrapped his paws around her neck as he bit down on her jugular, his momentum nearly flipping him over.

He wasn't fully grown yet, otherwise this might have been fatal. As he was, he lacked the bite force to deal maximum damage. Still, it was enough to draw Wema's attacker off her as she struggled to throw the hyena off. Wema stood up and launched herself at the lioness in an attempt to help her brother.

All around them was utter chaos. Whatever fight the hyenas had initially put up was soon overwhelmed. They were facing an entire pride, and had little realistic chance at victory. Most now fled, including Kesi with both her cubs. Some had the sense to head for the border with the Pridelands, that being their best chance at survival. Others fled in any direction they could, fear driving them to panic. All were pursued, for a time. But after a few minutes chase to ensure they were indeed gone for good, the leader of the pride let out a roar that signaled them to halt the attack.

The damage was done. The hyena clan of the Outlands was ousted in a single night. It was something none would ever forget.

As the dust settled, an erie quiet settled over the riverbed. A few hyenas lay dead, no lions among them. There were wounded, as a few of the Tsavo lions lay on the ground receiving medical aid from their comrades. One such lioness lay on her back, her neck badly shredded by Unu.

"That little bastard got me good. I thought he had me dead to rights there for a minute."

She let out a moan of pain as one of her friends licked her wound, helping to clean the debris away and adding pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Did you at least get him back?" Her friend inquired.

"There were two actually, and no. They got away after I started to black out for a minute. I guess I lost more blood than I thought I did."

"That was sloppy Asante. NEVER underestimate your opponent, especially two of them." The elder lioness, the leader of the pride, approached and chastised her.

"Yes Ma'am, I understand. I didn't follow my training. It won't happen again." Asante bowed her head respectfully.

"See to it that it doesn't. The next time you screw up like that, it will probably cost you your life."

The elder turned and walked away with a derisive flick of her tail. There was little room for mistakes in combat, and she had invested too much time into this group to lose them in a lopsided fight like this. Nor could she stand to see young lives thrown away.

This attack was necessary, they couldn't leave the clan unmolested and lurking about while they handled their true objective in the morning, not to mention the pride's presence here was still a secret. They needed to keep it that way. The last thing she needed was hyena's showing up in the middle of the battle with the Pridelanders and scattering them to the wind was the best way to prevent that. With luck, the sudden ferocity of the attack might confuse them into thinking Simba and his family were behind it.

She walked up to the rock where Sefu sat, where he had patiently watched the entire battle. He hasn't bothered to assist in the attack apart from its opening move. She addressed him with a tone of utter disgust.

"How nice of you to pitch in and help us. Good to know you are still the same miserable sack of meat you've always been!"

"Forgive me for being presumptuous Nia, but I felt it prudent to allow you and the pride to seize all the glory for themselves. I thought I was being gracious, myself."

Nia sighed and sat down next to him, getting a good look at the results of the battle. Three hyenas dead, and only two seriously wounded on her side. A good result, if you put aside the politics of it.

"Glory. Hmph. No glory to be found here. The only good thing is no casualties on our end, so I suppose that's a decent trade for three hyenas killed."

"Four, actually." Sefu added as he licked Madoa's blood from his lips.

"Four then. I do hope you behaved yourself honorably. There's no need to prolong an opponent's suffering." Nia said a silent, mental prayer for the dead. The lions of Tsavo had their codes, even here.

"What do you care anyway? This isnt an official trial of combat. We haven't bid anything to give us the right to possess this place. Mock if me you will, but you aren't any better than me."

Nia had to admit, but he was right. This whole thing smelled wrong to her. She was a veteran of countless tribal battles in Tsavo, but each was done with a code and for a reason. A set of rules had long been established in her home, a set to obey and abide by. This was different. Her clan was no better than petty bandits now.

She looked to the sky, and took note of the nearly pitch black night. The imminent storm blocked out the moon and stars completely, something that had masked their approach and made their attack much easier. The rains sure to arrive tomorrow would come in handy in the morning. She hated what she had already done, but knew it wasn't over yet.

One more battle awaited her, against a much more evenly matched foe. A foe who could wield a power that could destroy them with a single stroke, if Sefu was to be believed.

"By all that it is holy in the world, you had better be right. If you are wrong about this, and i've dishonored myself and my pride for nothing…"

She looked him in the eye, her blind left eye even seeming to focus intently on him, and spoke in a tone that left no room to the imagination.

"I **will** kill you."

Sefu scoffed softly, not wanting to draw her anger too much.

"You don't need to trust me. You just need to trust Ghost. I think you'll find that a lot easier to do, no?"

Sefu finished licking the blood from his lips and continued. "The good and honorable Ghost, the one who everyone has put their faith in. I might be a 'miserable sack of meat', but he's the one who can make this all worth it in the end. If you have to put your faith in someone, might as well be him."

Sefu paused before adding. "In case you forgot, this whole thing was his idea to begin with. You remember where he came from, right?"

Nia interrupted him. "Im well aware. It's more than that. You made a promise. Both of you did. You promised that you could use the power to end the war in Tsavo. End the killing, end the suffering. I'm willing to spill a little blood to make that happen, and live with the consequences. I've spilled plenty in my life as it is. But you had better come through, and that goes for him as well."

Nia stood up and walked away from Sefu, having already tolerated his presence long enough for one day. She barked orders to one of her lieutenants, eager to be done with this place.

"Take care of the wounded, and someone dig a few graves for the dead. Fallen warriors shouldn't be left to rot. If anyone knows any Pridelander customs, feel free to address their spirits before we move on."

She addressed the wounded Asante next.

"Asante, go ahead and head back to the fallback point once you've stopped bleeding. You know the place, that big termite mound we found? You're too messed up to participate in the next phase anyway."

"Yes Ma'am."

Asante waited for a few more minutes to allow her friends to assist with her wound, and then stood up to leave. She moved gingerly to avoid reopening the cuts on her neck.

"Be careful out there you guys, make sure to come back alive. We've got a home to save, ya know?"

With a final word she carefully walked back the way they came, taking care to give Sefu a wide berth. No one liked him and his reputation as being untrustworthy was well known. Sefu for his part ignored her, his mind occupied by some unseen mental confrontation. Asante walked back on the sandy path that lead out of the dried river bed where Ghost remained with his prisoner.

As she walked she heard a soft noise from a bush to her right. Asante paused to listen, it was faint but she could hear ragged breathing. She sniffed and could smell blood, hyena blood. She carefully approached the bush and slowly parted the leaves to look inside.

Madoa lay there, too terrified to even speak or cry out. She was bleeding from her thigh and neck, where Sefu had done considerable damage. She held both paws on her wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. It was a cruel bite, Sefu had intentionally left her alive to bleed out.

_Hateful mongrel._ Asante cursed him mentally.

Asante carefully looked around to see if anyone could see her. No one was around, at least at the moment and Sefu had his back turned. She looked down at Madoa with pity in her eyes. Tears streamed down from Madoa's eyes, she didn't want to die. Not with her new home so close to what it could become, a place where her clan could thrive. She wanted to live to see it.

Asante considered finishing her. Perhaps it would be a mercy. She likely was going to bleed to death. But she didn't. Nor did she inform anyone of her discovery.

She lifted a paw to her mouth and gave her a silent shush. If she kept quiet enough, it was possible she wouldn't be discovered. The smell of her blood perhaps mistaken as evidence of the battle. Maybe, just maybe, the hyena's blood would clot and she would live. It was a chance she took.

Asante was wounded herself, and wondered if she would have been given the same courtesy if their roles were reversed. Nevertheless, she closed the leaves of the bush back up and walked away.

Mentally she reminded herself of why she was out there. Not to conquer, not to wage war, even though that's what it might appear like to these Outlanders. They were here to end war in their home, using a power that had not been seen since the last time Tsavo had a king, hundreds of years ago.

Before that could happen, they had to break a few eggs. That did nothing to comfort her.

_War is hell._

* * *

That same evening, far away from the carnage in the Outlands, the defenders of the kingdom made their way north.

If they were going to arrive in the Outlands by dawn as planned, the Lion Guard had to leave that night, which they did. The seven of them marched silently into the night, their cat vision letting them see clearly through the night. As they walked, the slow pitter patter of raindrops began to escalate into a proper rainstorm. The storm long foreseen by everyone involved has officially arrived. Before long the entire group is drenched, but on they walk, unable to stop.

The first hour or so was uneventful and silent apart from the sound of rain and their paws walking on the wet earth. If it weren't for the reality of the situation, it might have been a relaxing experience. A flash of lightning and a crack of thunder chased that fantasy away, as this was more than just a summer shower. Still, Vitani wondered inwardly if this wasn't all that different than her nightly solo patrols, in a way.

No one said a word for a while, each of them occupied with their own inner thoughts. A few thinking only of the mission in front of them, a few others let their minds drift to other concerns. Kovu was one of them. He was the first to speak, addressing his sister.

"So you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what? I thought the council of war was pretty clear." Vitani replied.

"Oh come on, you know what im getting at. You couldn't even make eye contact with her back there."

Vitani didn't reply, only scowling to herself.

Kovu sighed. "You need to try to make peace with Kiara. You can't keep living on the job like this, we want you back home. You'll always be family, and I want you to be a part of it. Besides, I want to be able to introduce you as auntie Vee to the cubs, whenever that happens." He said with a grin.

Vitani rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, you're insufferable. Not to mention I AM a part of it. I contribute to that families safety every day."

"No one is saying you aren't. She also feels the same way I do you know." Kovu paused and let out an amused chuckle.

"Do you know she's scared of you?"

"Scared of me? You must be pulling my tail."

Even Vitani couldn't help herself from laughing at the mental image of Kiara, the princess herself, scared to talk to a scruffy Outlander.

"That's right, the great and mighty Vitani, protector of the realm and leader of the Lion Guard. You'd be surprised, she's a little intimidated by you."

"Well, I guess I can be a little...severe." She admitted with a smile.

"Severe? Severe?! You mean like when you called her, what was it now…" Kovu paused to collect his thoughts.

"...a bumbling, blathering, empty headed idiot when she messed up on that Stag hunt? The one you really wanted last year?"

Vitani laughed again, this time louder and more sincere.

"Hahaha! Yeah, I do remember that. Good times. I had almost forgotten how worked up I got over that hunt."

"I remember you getting a pretty big dressing down by Nala afterwords. I think I remember her saying 'You humiliated the future of the kingdom in front of everyone for nothing other than your own personal pettiness.' Or something like that." Kovu continued, taking delight in remembering his sisters faults.

"Not to mention how pissed off I was over your attitude."

Even she had to admit it was a little overboard. "Ok ok, I went a little too far. What can I say, im a passionate creature. I get worked up over things I care about. Big whoop."

"Its a problem when you do it out of jealousy. I know that's why you do it."

"Excuse me? I am not even close to jealous of her." She scoffed.

"Yes, you are. In ways you don't want to admit." He chastised her further.

He spoke lower next, so that no one could hear him over the storm.

"I know what's been bothering you sis. You don't like her because everyone else does. They accept her and forgive her faults without a second thought, but not you. Not us. Not the Outlanders."

Vitani opened her mouth to object but no words came out. She realized where her brother was coming from, and let him continue.

Kovu continued. "I get it Vee. I really do. When I first came here, they did the same to me. I felt like an outsider, a guest in my own home. I just wanted you to know that if anyone from Simba's pride isn't like that, its Kiara. She's the most genuine and judgement-free person ive ever met. That includes you."

He gave her a reassuring bunt on the head. "Give her a chance Vee. Just talk to her, when we get back. Let her know what's been bothering you inside. Maybe you'll find she has just as many insecurities as you do. You're not really that different."

"I know you're right. You usually are. It's just...hard. Hard to let go of a lifetime of distrust. After everything that happened, and then she just swooped in and gobbled you up all for herself, and you lept straight into her arms. I feel left behind is all."

"Never. You'll always be my family Vee. You're the only blood i've got left now. I promise you, I won't ever let them forget that you're my family too."

He smiled, that same confident look that made him what he was. A future monarch, someone that everyone could follow. Vitani couldn't possibly argue with that.

A few yards behind them, an altogether different conversation was happening. Tazama looked up at the dark sky, the stars obscured by the storm clouds.

"I wonder what the tallest mountain in the world is. You ever wonder if there is a mountain so tall, it rises above even the clouds?" Taz questioned her sister.

"I heard Kilimanjaro is like that sometimes." Imara replied.

"Yes, but Ono says that there are even taller mountains than that, to the east. He tells stories of mountains so tall, it's almost impossible for anyone or anything to climb them. Something only a creature with wings could ever really see the top of."

"I wouldn't be surprised. The world is a big place Taz. I'm sure there's all sorts of crazy stuff out there."

"Yeah, I bet there is." She replied longingly.

Tazama looked at the ground as she walked, nervous to speak what she really wanted to say. She had always been a shy person, more afraid to hurt someone's feelings than release her inner turmoil.

Imara knew her sister well enough to know she was holding back. "Go ahead and get it out of your system, I can tell you wanna ask me something."

Tazama hesitated, unsure what Imara would think about what she was about to say. It was a drastic thing she was about to suggest.

"Not asking, telling. I'm going to leave Imi, when this is all over."

"Leave? Leave where?" Imara looked over with raised eyebrows.

"Leave the guard I mean. And...the Pridelands altogether."

Imara slowed her pace to walk closely beside her sister. "What's on your mind? What's got you wanting to do this?"

"I wanna see the world Imi, I feel like it's what I was meant to do. See all the strange wonders of the world and understand them. I can't do that here. I feel like im trapped in a cage."

Imara did not object or try to talk her down. Instead she patiently waited for her to get this off her chest.

"I mean, the guard has been good to me. I've enjoyed it, and we've helped a lot of animals and kept the peace. But ive seen all there is to see here. I want more. I _need_ more."

Imara nodded and paused to consider before replying. "Ok. I understand."

Tazama was surprised. "'Ok?' That's it? That's all you've got to say?"

"Do you know how many times ive been able to talk you out of something, in our entire lives? Like zero. When you make up your mind to do something, you always do it. It's part of who you are. I would never try to stop you from being yourself." Imara reassured her.

"So...I guess ill have to say goodbye to everyone. I mean, I won't be gone forever! I'll always stop by and visit."

"Stop by and visit? You mean _we _will stop by and visit."

"Huh?"

"Do you really think im gonna let you walk off into a dangerous and unexplored world by yourself? Come on, you know me better than that."

"You don't have to do this Imi. I can take care of myself just fine."

"Of course you can, you're a part of the Lion Guard dummy! But we are a team, you and I. Ever since we were cubs Ive looked after you. I'm not about to stop that now."

Tazama beamed and felt a little bit of emotion, bringing tears to her eyes which she hastily batted away.

"Love you Imi."

"Always, Taz."

"You two done up there? Cuz this is getting a little too sappy for my taste." Shabaha piped in behind them.

Imara rolled her eyes. "...and here comes the peanut gallery. Don't you have something better to do back there? Any innocent cubs to terrorize?"

Jasiri said nothing as she walked with them, bringing up the rear. She listened intently, a thin smile coming to her face as the group continued. Here they were, a group of ragtag former exiles not unlike herself. Their backgrounds couldn't be more different, but they had the same heart and soul as Kion's group. She missed him badly, so much would have been different if he had not left home years ago.

The group made their way through the night, they were the best that the Pridelands had to offer. More than that, they were friends. None of them knew what to expect in the morning, but for one more night at least, that's all they were. It might all come crashing down tomorrow, but not today. Just a group of close friends out in the wilderness.

* * *

Dawn came in the Outlands, the storm now in full force.

The pond underneath the tree where Janja remained a prisoner was starting to overflow its brim, forcing him to sit uncomfortably on the hard wood of the tree roots, though his paws were still submerged in water. There was nowhere else for him to go. His neck fur was soaked completely and stuck to him like tree sap. Despite this he was on the mend, feeling considerably better than he had the last few days as far as his pain was concerned, though he was likely to get sick if he remained soaking wet like this.

He still couldn't move well, and wasn't healed enough to even consider an escape attempt yet but he had to admit, that bird knew what he was doing. In only a few days the wound had healed enough that the makeshift bandage fashioned from leaves was no longer necessary. His neck remained stiff and he couldn't really turn his head like he used to but the bleeding was long done, most of the dead flesh removed by the maggots that had infested him a few days ago. His injury was no longer the greatest threat to his life.

The real danger to him lay in what little shelter the cliff face provided outside the pond, Ghost and Jakai content to wait there until Sefu returned. Ghost watched the entrance to the closed portion of the canyon closely while Jakai kept his wings folded in tight and tried to sleep the best he could.

Ghost was concerned about the many fallen trees and debris that kept back the Urembo River. The heavy storm was bound to put extra pressure on them, perhaps weakening the dam enough to break it. He was glad it was the third day, it might not be wise to hang around here much longer.

"Must be nice having wings." Ghost piped up suddenly.

"Hmm?" Jakai muttered, fluttering his eyes open.

"You could fly away from this whole thing if you wanted to. Forget about it, forget about us. It's not like we could find you easily, or even at all."

Jakai drew in a deep breath through his beak. "Yes. Yes, I suppose I could do that."

"Why don't you? I wouldn't tell anyone."

There was a pause as the hornbill considered his words. It was a question he had asked himself already, several times before.

"I could say the same for you. Sefu has been gone long enough for you to just leave. It would take him a long time before he could really figure out what happened. With this storm, it would mask your tracks and scent easily. He would probably never find you if you kept going long enough."

Ghost wasn't so sure. "Don't underestimate him. He's done things a lot of animals would call impossible."

"Hmm. You still didn't answer the question."

Ghost slowly stood up and stretched his legs. "Neither did you."

Giving him a final glare, Ghost walked off towards Janja. Jakai found the whole exchange amusing, and chuckled under his breath.

"I guess we are both committed at this point. Creator help us."

Ghost bowed his head in the rain and waded through the pond. There wasn't a land portion to sit on anymore, so instead he climbed above Janja and reclined on one of the branches, which was barely big enough to support him. It creaked under his weight as he let his limbs drape over.

Before Janja could say anything, Ghost interjected first.

"Do you know that most animals believe that if you even set foot in this place, you will be struck by lightning?"

"Oh so thats why its storming. How convenient for me then. Must mean i'm about to be free of you." Janja said with a fake smile.

"Funny. Its true though. Outside of your borders, most animals think the Pridelands are some kind of mythical place. A place where ancient powers strike down anyone foolish enough to try to enter. Some don't even believe its real."

"Huh. Thanks for sharing."

Ghost did his best to keep from laughing, enjoying Janja's dry humor.

A brief silence ensued. Janja prepared himself for either more questions or to be struck again, though he did not consider the latter likely as long as he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he got the former.

"I've been wondering, how did you end up with her?" Ghost asked next.

"Who?" Janja said with some hesitation.

"Your mate, whats her face." Ghost answered with a yawn.

"Jasiri."

"That's the one. How did you end up with her?"

"What, you trying to get a few pointers? Down on your luck with the ladies? I'm hardly an expert on the subject."

Ghost laughed, getting a kick out of Janja's wit. "I'm just curious how someone who fought with Scar ends up with someone like her."

Janja was surprised. "How do you know that about me?"

"It's a secret so don't tell anyone. I asked the spirits of the ancient kings of Pride Rock. They told me all about it. They said you were a naughty boy."

Ghost looked down at Janja to gauge his reaction. The hyena had seen enough strange things from Simba and Kion to seriously consider it for a moment, before he realized he was pulling his leg.

Ghost laughed at his expense.

"I listened to you two talk when you first showed up here a few days ago. I was able to eavesdrop for longer than you think. We had been stalking you for a while, actually."

"Let me guess, that's why they call you Ghost right? Because you can talk to them? Come to think of it, how do you even know about Scar in the first place? Is he that famous that even Tsavo lions have heard about him?" Now it was Janja's turn to roll his eyes.

"Not really. Maybe some of the pride leaders have. Most haven't. But I know all about Scar."

"How that?"

Ghost hesitated. "Thats my business. But you haven't told me how you ended up with her."

"Come on, you dont think a handsome hyena like me and a girl like her…" Janja was in his element now.

"I don't know anything about your personality Janja, apart from the fact I find you funny. But I figured out a lot about hers within just a few minutes."

_Well he's got that right at least. I'm nothing like her._

"Do you know how many hyenas i've seen stand their ground to Sefu like that? Zero, until her. It was kind of amazing really. She was perfectly ready to die right then and there, if you were. She didn't even blink. You've got a real keeper Janja." Ghost remarked with a smirk.

Janja nodded his head, the truth of his words reminding him of something he had tried to push out of his thoughts. He might not see her again. It was entirely possible he would die today, or tomorrow or whenever his captors wished it before he ever laid eyes on her again.

Would the sight of him bleeding out on the ground be her last memory of him?

"I just realized this might be the last real conversation I have before I die. Congrats on the honor of receiving my last will and testament." Janja spoke softly.

Ghost did nothing to confirm or deny Janja's fate, remaining silent.

Janja decided he had little to lose so he continued.

"You're right though, she is a keeper. Someone I don't deserve. She stood up there ready to die for me, when i've been a coward my whole life."

Ghost looked down, listening intently.

"I don't know what she sees in me. I've never even confronted that part of our relationship. I just...went with it. Figured I had just lucked my way into it. That was never true. I've tried to change, tried to show that I HAD changed, for her sake. But I guess ive always been afraid. Afraid to confront that part of myself."

Janja looked up at the dawning sun cutting through the overcast sky. It was possibly the last sunset he would ever see.

"You asked about me fighting for Scar? I did it because I was afraid. I was afraid to see I was selfish and wrong. I stole food because it was easy. I bullied because it was easy. People have made excuses for me, saying I did it because of the situation I was in. But that's not true, I would have done it regardless. I'm a coward."

Janja smacked his head against the tree in frustration, angry at the words he should have told her but never did.

"I guess the only thing that gives me comfort is knowing ill die having at least one person genuinely believe in me."

"You are what the world makes you. Besides, standing up against me and Sef like that wasn't very cowardly. A lot of animals have been in your place Janja, and a lot of animals have run and left their friends to die. You're better than most."

Something occurred to Janja.

"Heh, I guess that's one thing we have in common Ghostie. You never knew your parents, and I never knew mine. Not much anyway. The actions of my parents are what started this whole fiasco before I was born. Funny how that works out."

Ghost paused uncomfortably. He looked down at his paws, as if checking to see if they were his.

"Yeah, funny."

In the distance, Sefu appeared at the entrance of the canyon with Nia beside him. Janja was surprised to see another lion but far too concerned with his own predicament to wonder too much about it. Once he saw them, Ghost stepped down from the tree with a splash.

"That's my cue. I guess this means goodbye for us."

He paused a minute, debating what to say. Despite it all, he had grown a little fond of Janja. His story wasn't new to Ghost, but it was one he was very familiar with.

"It's possible that many of your friends died last night. Im sorry Janja."

Janja looked at him with a confused expression, unsure of his meaning. Ghost didn't have the heart to tell him more, all too aware of what Sefu was capable of.

"What I told you about my parents? It isn't true. I know who my parents are."

With a heavy sigh he waded back through the pond, stopping to feel around with a paw for the bone stake that kept Janja's vine leash tightly bound to the tree trunk. With a sickening sucking sound, he pulled it out of the mud and dropped it back in the water.

"I've enjoyed our conversations Janja. Take it easy will ya?"

Just like that, Janja was free. He didn't move at first, though he could feel the release of tension from the vine around his neck. Was this some kind of trick? No, this was real. Ghost had just set him free.

As Ghost walked back up the canyon to where it emptied into the savannah plains, Janja paused to consider his options. It wasn't wise to flee yet, as Ghost's friend might not in on this part of the plan. They weren't always on the same page, that much was clear. He stayed put, trying not to move too much in fear the vine might begin to loosen and fall off the tree.

As he did, he stopped to consider Ghost and his words. Something was nagging him, something he mentioned earlier.

_He mentioned talking to the spirits of Pride Rock. How could he even know about that if it were a joke? That's something only Simba and Kion can do…_

It hit him like a stone thrown in a lake. Simba and Kion, both of royal blood. It was like an epiphany came into his brain, something long forgotten and never seriously considered.

A memory of something Jasiri told him once, of why the former Outlander lions had been exiled in the first place. Jasiri had learned it from her friends in the Lion Guard at the time, they had told her about an event before the Lion Guard was even reformed. Of a murder that Zira committed on the banks of Lake Victoria.

Simba had three children, not two.

_How is that even possible? There's no way Ghost is the same person. Where could he have been all this time? Why come back now?_

A bolt of lightning suddenly struck the ground not far from Janja with an echoing 'CRACK', shocking him out of his thoughts and scaring him half to death.

He had bigger concerns right now, first and foremost surviving this day.

Ghost stopped before Sefu and Nia, giving a respectful dip of the head to her. She was different than Sefu, most of the pride saw her as their surrogate grandmother. She cared for her people, even Sefu to a degree. Ghost was glad she was here.

"Good morning Nia." He spoke with a fake enthusiasm.

"Ghost." She replied. "The hyena clan has been routed. The field is ours, for now."

"Are you ready for this kid? This might be the most important moment of your life." Sefu addressed him next.

"No. Not even close."

His heart beat was going a thousand miles an hour, knowing that perhaps in the next few minutes, the moment he had been waiting his whole life for would arrive.

Ghost pushed past them and walked out on to the open plains. Sefu gave him a strange look that Nia couldn't help but notice. It was something almost resembling concern, if she didnt know him better. No, it was probably something else. When he was out of earshot Sefu spoke to Nia.

"Keep the pride back and their heads down. Don't attack until I give the signal. We need to identify who has the roar first."

"How will you do that?" She remarked.

"Hopefully they will use it the minute they see us. If not, we spring the trap and keep the pressure on. Once the roar is found, Ghost will handle the rest."

Nia looked around at the soggy plains. At this rate the rain might cause a flash flood. It could complicate things. There was nothing they could do about it now. Whatever happened next, was the will of fate.

"Let this be the last day. The last day without the power that rightfully belongs to us." Nia offered a soft oath under her breath.

"The power to save our people, I know."

Sefu looked at Ghost silhouetted against the horizon. All his hopes now lay in his paws, regardless of their personal animosity.

His whole life he had been a warrior, fighting for his pride or as a rogue. He had seen a lifetime of warfare, a lifetime of suffering. He knew Tsavo's past, he knew only the Roar of the Elders could bring the prides to heel. Only it could make them stop fighting.

Tsavo needed a king.

There was only one place that had kings. Only the Pridelands, only their blood could wield that ferocious power.

Thus, a long forgotten son had returned home.


	7. The Thunder Rolls

_Chapter Seven: The Thunder Rolls_

The darkness consumed Simba. As soon as he stepped inside, all light was snuffed out. He turned to look back at the entrance to the tree, but it was gone. Sealed shut, as if it had never been there in the first place. He was trapped, complete blackness now surrounded him.

It was silent, terrifyingly so. He could tell he wasn't alone, but all his senses failed him in the darkness. But he could tell that someone or something was present with him. It was a presence he _felt_, rather than something he could sense.

The air was cold, cold like a long buried grave. Simba could feel the heat of his breath in the frosty interior. He considered what to do next, unsure of how to proceed. Whatever he thought was going to happen here, he clearly didn't expect this.

Before he could fully gather his senses, an echoing voice called out from the void.

"_**You left him."**_

Simba did not recognize the speaker, nor where the voice came from. It sounded like it was coming from every direction at once, rebounding and surrounding him. Simba went completely still, too afraid to speak, his previous bravado evaporated instantly.

"_**You left him to die."**_

The voice sounded distorted and echoed in the dark, his head filled with terrifying images of what lay in the darkness waiting for him. Simba finally summoned the courage to reply.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" He spoke in a soft whisper.

"_**You promised you would always be there for him, but you never came looking for him. You abandoned him."**_

"I dont know what you are talking about! What do you want?" Simba raised his voice.

Simba heard something like the hiss of a cobra, and then voices. Voices he could not understand, speaking the native tongue of Swahili but unintelligible. A sudden rush of wind passed through, forceful enough to make Simba bow his head. When the gust had passed, the voices vanished.

A second booming voice called out, different from the first.

"_**Begone, Taka."**_

Almost as quickly as the terrifying darkness had appeared, it began to fade. A faint light began to illuminate his surroundings, coming from somewhere ahead. The darkness had been so oppressive, Simba's eyes had to adjust to the light. He blinked several times, rubbing his eyes with a paw.

As the light grew stronger, the silence also gave way. A faint dripping of water could now be heard, not unlike the caves of his home after a summer rain. Simba's eyes fully adjusted and he realized he was inside a massive hollow tree trunk. It was spacious, room enough for several lions to turn around in. Damp black moss covered the walls as thin streams of water dripped to the floor, the previous frigid temperature vanished along with the absence of light.

"_**Come, King of Pride Rock. Follow the light."**_

Simba couldn't recognize the voice, but it seemed familiar somehow. It comforted him, restoring some of his previous courage. He mentally struggled to identify the voice, it belonged to someone he knew, he was sure of it, but he couldn't quite place it.

Simba saw an opening just ahead of him, a winding path that leads downwards. The faint light that pierced the blackness emanated from below. Simba gulped and walked towards it, there was nowhere else to go but down.

He entered the winding, downward path, far less roomy than the entryway. Steps had been cut into the wood, something that apes seemed to prefer. He had to step carefully, as they were far less comfortable for a lion of his size. He could hear a faint chiming noise as he descended, the same he heard at Rafiki's tree. The path was short, only seemingly going downward a few flights.

He exited the path and stepped onto a field. He was no longer in the tree. Simba was taken aback by what he saw. It was night, moonless but still illuminated somehow. He looked behind him and saw the tree he had come out of, but it was different. It was no longer the dark, foreboding tree that he had encountered in the swamp. It was Rafiki's tree, alive and comforting, wooden chimes swaying gently.

Simba took a deep breath, he had seen some strange things in his time but this was altogether different. It was like he had entered into another world. He took stock of his surroundings, trying to remain calm.

It was the plains of the Serengeti, but something felt off. The grass lay still, no night time insects filled his ears with song. His sense of smell also failed him, usually he could catch the faint traces of animals passing through the plains but he couldn't smell a thing. This place was an image of the real world, but Simba could tell it was an imitation.

The pale blue light still shone faintly on the horizon, beyond the grass, the oppressive darkness of night obscuring his vision. He walked towards it, stepping through the field. As he walked, his paws didn't make a sound, the grass remaining flat wherever he set foot. He kept walking, after a few minutes he looked back and realized he could no longer see the tree that he used to enter this place.

A moment of panic set in, Simba wondering how he could have gotten lost so fast.

_Where the hell am I? I've really done it now, this is the last time I listen to that old coot._

He stopped, debating turning back. He wasn't sure if he could even find his way back to the tree, the darkness made every direction look identical. Was it even safe? Who knows what he could bump into in this strange nightmare.

The light suddenly grew brighter, vanishing from the horizon and filling the void that surrounded him. Simba could feel a presence again, but not like when he had entered this place. Not dark or sinister, but calm and comforting. Simba turned around but quickly averted his eyes, the light blinding him.

"Son."

The light faded completely, and he opened his eyes. Simba froze in stunned silence. Standing in front of him, a faint blue light shining within, was his father Mufasa. He stood strong and proud before Simba, with the regality of someone who had been raised from birth to rule. He was the spitting image of what he remembered, when he was young. It wasn't Mufasa the ghost, the spirit he had spoken to in the past.

No, it was Mufasa _in the flesh_.

Simba stared at him with his mouth hung slightly open, his heart beating fit to burst. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Father?"

"Yes, Simba, it's me. I've come to help you."

Mufasa walked towards him, a smile of pride on his face as he looked his son over. All the memories of his childhood came rushing back into Simba's mind.

"Look what you have become. The King you were always meant to be. What I knew you could be, more than I ever was."

Simba got over his shock enough to embrace his father, the pair sharing something that only a parent and child can. Simba had to fight back his tears, his normal composure in tatters.

"How is this possible dad? How are you here?"

Mufasa pulled back from his son, his voice reassuring.

"This is the Valley of the Shadow of Death. A place of power, where terrible events draw broken spirits to them like moths to flame. You are allowed here, just this once, but it isn't safe for you to be alone. I have come to guide you, and protect you."

"Valley of the Shadow of Death? Is this the afterlife?" Simba asked, amazed.

"Not quite, Simba. But it is a place where spirits of the dead can be found, waiting to find absolution. Some of these spirits can harm you, but not in my presence."

Simba nodded slowly, it was too much for him to take all at once, but had to try to understand. He remembered the feeling of terror earlier, and questioned his father on it.

"Is that what I felt when I entered the tree? I felt some kind of presence, different than what I felt from you. It felt wrong, angry."

Mufasa frowned. "What you felt was someone full of envy, and hate. Before you leave this place, you will have to confront it."

"You said you are here to help me, what am I supposed to do? Rafki sent me here, he said I had to face what I was afraid to see," Simba asked, still confused.

"I am here to help you help yourself, Simba. Ultimately what you do with what you learn here is in your paws. Not mine."

Mufasa began to walk away and motioned for Simba to follow.

"Come, the sooner you leave this place the better. I cannot watch over you forever."

Simba quickly caught up to him, eager to bring him up to speed on all the things he had missed when he passed away.

"Why not father? There's so much I want to tell you, to ask you! Things have changed so much, I need your guidance now more than ever."

"You aren't meant to be here Simba. This is the final part of the Circle of Life, and your journey isn't over yet. The only reason you have been allowed to enter this place is due to the interference of my brother."

Simba's eyes went wide at the mention of his uncle.

"Scar? What has he done? I thought his spirit was banished by Kion, years ago."

"Not completely, not yet. His spirit remained here, due to my desire to help him change. I had thought to help him see how wrong he was, to teach him to help the living as I have. Instead he has used that opportunity to further his own selfish ends."

"Do you mean he has done something that affects us, in the real world?"

"All of this is real, Simba. But yes, he has played a final card from his hand, a last insult to our family. That is why you are here, to undo the damage he has done, for good this time."

Something dawned on Simba, "This is what Rafiki was talking about, wasn't he? Something about saving my son? I know he had a special interest in Kion years ago, but I thought his plan failed. Kion is stronger than him, and will never follow in his paw prints."

Mufasa shook his head as the pair walked through the unnatural looking grass, the darkness seemingly retreating in his father's presence. Wherever they walked, the silky night seemed to recoil from him.

"No Simba, he wasn't talking about Kion."

The grass suddenly turned to thick bush, tall and sun bleached reeds, the kind often found near bodies of water. The pair walked through the tall prickly undergrowth, and onto a sandy beach. Simba recognized where they were, Lake Victoria. The place never failed to bring back bad memories.

"Why are we here father?"

Simba turned him quizzically, but his father was suddenly gone.

"Father? Dad? Where are you?!"

Simba frantically turned and searched for him, but he had vanished. The light remained however, Simba looked up at the sky and realized it was coming from the moon above. In fact, everything seemed to have returned to normal. The wind caressed the reeds of the lake shore, he could smell the algae and aquatic moss growing on the surface.

As his senses returned, he caught the scent of something else. It was faint, barely noticeable but it was there. The smell of blood, and death.

Wherever it was, it wasn't a lot of blood. Perhaps some kind of small animal had become a crocodile's evening meal.

He investigated, compelled somehow to follow the scent trail. A sense of foreboding came over him as he did, something in the back of his mind telling him not to do this. He didn't understand it, but nothing was normal in this place.

With every step he took the scent grew stronger. After a few yards the scent grew strong enough that he could tell what kind of creature was bleeding out.

He froze, sudden realization halting him in his tracks. It was lion blood, something that made all his instincts turn sour. The feeling inside grew to an internal boiling point, his brain screaming at him not to continue. But he did, unable to look away from something he had been searching so long for.

Simba parted the reeds in front of him, and saw the cub floating on the shore. It was unmistakable.

It was Kopa.

He lay washed up on the beach, his neck and belly badly shredded by the claws and teeth of Zira. He was soaking wet, had he tried to swim away from her? His eyes were closed, his tongue hanging limply out of his mouth, his chest not moving.

Simba began to shake, the emotion inside overwhelming any questions he might have over the impossibility of what he was experiencing. They had never found his body, yet here he was. How could they have possibly missed him? He walked past the reeds, and lay down next to his slain son. He wept, laying his head on his and giving him a gentle caress.

"Im sorry. I'm so sorry Kopa. I failed you, I should have been there for you. I should have protected you. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight!"

Simba wept, years of buried grief pouring out of him. His firstborn, the hope of a generation, his light snuffed out before it could truly begin. He was loved by all, and his loss felt by all.

Simba buried his face in his sons side, wondering what he could have done different.

_Maybe mother was right. I should have killed Zira when I had the chance. His life was worth my soul._

A loud rustling noise brought him out of his pain. He quickly rose and looked in the direction of the sound. The noise was close, very close. Before he could consider what to do, the reeds parted again, revealing the face of a massive male lion.

His mane was as black as the darkness surrounding them, golden eyes looked right through Simba. His eyes shined impossibly bright in the night. Scarred, old, an outsider.

Simba backed up, adopting a defensive pose, emotionally raw from his grieving.

"Who are you?" He accused.

The unknown lion said nothing, his eyes turning to the corpse of Kopa. Simba quickly stepped in front of him, teeth bared.

"Don't you touch him! Leave us, or I swear I will kill you!"

The lion again did not reply, this time stepping out of the reeds and walking directly towards Simba. Simba growled and bared his teeth.

The stranger again ignored him, eyes fixed directly on Kopa. He hadn't even acknowledged Simba's presence, treating him with an indifference that enraged the King.

Simba roared and swung his claws at the intruder, but his paw went right through him. Simba barely had time to be shocked before the lion _walked_ through him entirely, stopping to stand directly over Kopa.

Simba finally understood, this wasn't real...or was it? It was so vivid, his senses told him what he was experiencing was reality but his brain knew it wasn't. Whatever questions he had over these strange circumstances were quickly forgotten after what he saw next.

The rogue lion stood over Kopa and gently lifted the cub's head, inspecting his wounds. As he did, Kopa's paw twitched ever so slightly.

Simba's heart skipped a beat, his shock so great he forgot to breathe. His legs suddenly became weak, feeling he might fall.

Kopa's eyes opened ever so slightly, peering at his new found rescuer. He said nothing, perhaps too weak to speak.

"You're not dead yet little one. Askari himself has preserved you," His savior softly uttered.

The nameless male gently picked Kopa up in his mouth, and walked back through the reeds. Sitting on the beach behind him was a female, younger than he was but sharing the scars and evidence of battle on her hide. She sniffed the half dead cub apprehensively.

"Are you sure? How do you know its really him, Sefu?"

The rogue lion Sefu set him down to speak, "Everything Askari showed me has come true, Nia. I've seen his face so many times, in my dreams. This is him, this is the one who can wield the **power**. We need to leave, before any Pridelanders show up."

"What if you're wrong? What if he isn't what you say? If the King of Pride Rock discovers us... "

"If im wrong them our home is doomed forever, and I will no longer care what happens to me. But as I said, we need to leave, quickly. We can debate this later."

Nia reluctantly nodded and the pair quickly bolted off into the undergrowth with Kopa. Simba sprinted after him, practically leaping over the bushes, but they were gone. The beach was as empty as it had been when they arrived.

Simba could hear the sounds of a commotion on the other side of the lake. He listened carefully, and realized he could hear his own voice. He watched as the lions of Pride Rock arrived, including himself and Nala. Everything from here on was something he had actually experienced. Nala's frantic search, Simba looking after his wounded mother. They had been too late, too late to stop Zira, and too late to find his son.

"Now you see, Simba."

Simba turned to see his father standing there, sorrow plain on his face.

"Your son is alive...and he needs your help now."

"What do you mean father? Is this even real, did this even happen? It is just a dream? I don't understand why you are showing me this!"

Mufasa slowly approached and chose his words carefully.

"Because Kopa has come home."

The truth slammed into him like an elephant at full speed. The attack on the Outlands, the description of the invaders. The identity of the lion he had just seen, a rogue with a black mane. The one who had attacked Janja...

Simba took a step back from his father, his mind unable to comprehend what to do next.

"Why? Why did they take my son? I would have given them anything if they saved him. What do they want?"

"They want to save their home from a war without end. In their desperation, they have turned to someone they don't truly understand."

"Askari, they mentioned something about him. Do you know what this Sefu is talking about?"

"That, is what you must see next. Kopa is on a dark path now, one that will lead him to destruction. The only way to save him, is to understand why he has come home."

* * *

Vitani lay on all fours, patiently waiting, tapping her claws on the dirt in irritation. The rest of the guard sat close by, all of them hugging the ground, trying to keep a low profile. About a hundred yards back lay Kovu, using a small dip in the rocky terrain to obscure his presence the best he could. Like his sister his nerves were a wreck, and he constantly peeked his head over his cover to see if Kasi had returned.

Imara and Shabaha were up front, they would form the vanguard of their attack. Imara possessed the strength to withstand the first hit, and Shabaha had the courage to, an opportunity they both relished. Tazama was the only one not attempting to stay low, she stayed on their flank and used her keen eyes to look for signs of Kasi's return, or any other intruders. On cue, the fastest of the group emerged over the small hill in front of them and quickly joined them, her scouting run complete.

She stopped in front of Vitani, speaking eagerly.

"There's two of them, sitting directly in front of the entrance to the canyon. I tried to get around them and see if I could spot Janja but they cut me off and I couldn't get close. Just like Jasiri said, two males. One of them is very big Vee. You might want to go ahead and bring Kovu with us."

Vitani shook her head.

"No, I don't want to use everything we have yet. Things can and will go wrong, and I want to have some kind of backup. Besides, he's not used to this kind of thing. I don't want to risk him getting hurt unless things go to hell."

She looked to her right, where Jasiri sat patiently waiting for her opportunity to get involved.

"As soon as we move forward, climb down the dam from the topside. Use it to get to Janja, grab him and get some place safe."

Jasiri nodded. "I can handle the climb. You get used to it living out here."

"Tell me about it. Be careful though, it's not the climb that's dangerous, it's the dam itself. With this storm coming down its under a lot of pressure. You could cause it to come loose and collapse. If you do that, you're dead. So please, take your time."

Vitani stood up, the rest of the guard doing the same.

"As soon as you have Janja, let us know any way you can. Yell, scream, jump up and down, something. Let me know you're safe, and i'll blast these fools to dust with the roar."

With a final nod of agreement, she left their company. Jasiri wasted no time in following her part of the plan, though she didn't like it. It was too tidy, the enemy behaving too passively. It felt like bait, but regardless she had to admit this was her only chance. Being so close to him, so near to him being safe and sound in her arms again was making her anxious.

She moved east away from the group, not wanting to move too close to the dam and get spotted before the fight began. She sat down after a few minutes run, and patiently waited for the sound of battle. Her feelings towards the Pridelanders had grown sour after the events of this week, but she said a silent prayer for the guard's safety anyway.

Vitani walked forwards, taking position between Imara and Shabaha. The whole group spaced themselves a few feet apart, giving them room to quickly maneuver if needed. Vitani, Imara and Shabaha shared a knowing glance with each other, faith in one another strong. With a final deep breath, Vitani lead them over the hill Kasi had come over, and caught sight of their opponents.

The pair of males, exactly as Jasiri had described them, sat waiting for them, making no attempt to flee or attack at the sight of their long awaited foes. They didn't seem surprised or frightened by their numbers, which unnerved Vitani a little. The pair watched as the guard walked towards them, each group's eyes fixated as they sized each other up, searching for weaknesses. A hidden limp, a lazy eye or a favored old wound, anything that could be an advantage.

The maneless one spoke something to his black maned companion, which seemed to irritate him greatly. Vitani raised an eyebrow as they got closer, were they antsy? Preparing to flee? It gave her a spark of confidence. She prepared herself to break into a sprint if they chose to run, they weren't getting away easily if it came to that.

Whatever argument they had quickly resolved itself as they got closer, clear they intended to stay. The silent tension rose by the second. The walk towards them seemed like it took hours to Vitani, but in reality was only a few minutes, the soft patter of rain growing increasingly louder as the storm intensified. At this point there is no backing down, and a confrontation inevitable.

Soon, they were close enough that they could make out their more distinct features. The black maned one was old, far older than Vitani originally thought. Yet, he was a giant, even bigger than she initially realized as she got closer, something that made him a considerable threat no matter his age. Still, it was odd to see an elder so eager to get into a brawl.

The other one was more of an enigma, his green eyes stayed on her, looking her up and down. Vitani had never seen a maneless male before, and took a moment to return the favor. He was young, probably only a year older than she was, with soft features and well kept fur. The appearance of a male without a mane looked so odd to her, but in a way she felt a sort of kinship with that, given her own unique look among her pride. In a different place and circumstance, she would have found him attractive. Her mind drifted a bit before she caught herself, it was ridiculous to even consider a thing like that.

They stopped in front of them, with Vitani stepping forwards a bit to present herself as their leader. She spoke with practiced authority, and relayed the message Nala had requested her to give.

"Intruders, you are in violation of the laws of the Kingdom of Pride Rock, which stipulate that The Outlands are under the protection of the King. You are charged with attempted murder and kidnapping. Surrender now, and release your prisoner. If you do, you won't be harmed and you will be treated fairly by the King."

Neither replied, a tense few seconds passing. That changed when the manless one spoke up, a faint smirk on his face.

"It's been a long time Vitani, though I don't expect you to remember me much."

Vitani stared incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"The last time we met, you had only just started walking on your own. Even at that age, you were a scruffy mess. I've been all over Africa, and ive never met a lion that looks like you."

His smirk deepened into a smile. "Then again, no one looks like me. At least not from around here. I guess we have that in common."

She blinked at the realization he had been thinking along the same lines she had earlier. Normally, Vitani would brush this off as an attempt to get under her fur or distract her. But something about him seemed so familiar, and her memory was jarred by his words.

He continued, head slightly tilted in curiosity.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me? How could you possibly forget about the cub your mother murdered in cold blood?"

Sudden realization dawned on her, but it was something she couldn't believe. It was impossible, and she rejected it immediately.

"You're not him. You're not Kopa. He's dead. I don't know how you learned about that, but my mother wasn't one for showing mercy."

"Well, you're half right. Mercy isn't what saved me then. Regardless, I don't have the time or the desire to convince you. I'm here for something different, and very specific."

Sefu interrupted. "Stop playing with your food, Ghost, and get on with it."

Ghost rolled his eyes but ignored his comment. His eyes glanced at the mark of the Lion Guard on Vitani's shoulder.

"I see you have the mark. Congratulations on leading the Lion Guard, though from what I understand it's usually reserved for the second born of the royal family. How did you get it? Did your mother kill Simba and take the crown for herself while I've been gone?"

She shook her head, doing her best to remain focused. This was some kind of trick, she was certain of it.

"We aren't here to talk personal history, and i'm not going to fall for this game of yours. You won't distract me that easily. My terms stand, surrender Janja and yourselves or ill be forced to destroy you."

"Janja is no longer my concern. He's alive, and if he has any sense he'll be long gone from here in a few minutes. I had no intention of killing him."

"If so, then surrender. If Janja is alive and well the King may take that into consideration when he passes judgement."

"Actually, I have a counter offer. I declare a Mashindano."

Vitani turned her head slightly at the suggestion, a moment of surprised silence setting in. The lions of Tsavo shared their traditions. Imara gave her sister a raised eyebrow and even Sefu appeared to be caught off guard.

This wasn't the plan.

"A Mashindano for what, exactly?" Vitani answered with an incredulous grin.

"The right to use the Roar of the Elders. I will prove I am more worthy of it than you."

"Why in the world would I agree to that?"

"Because if you truly are the most worthy, the fiercest and the best, you wont need it to beat me, now would you?"

She didn't reply, her previous grin narrowing into a fierce glower. Behind her the rest of the Guard shuffled uncomfortably, and Imara stepped up next to her.

She whispered in her ear. "You don't have to do this. He's trying to taunt you, get you to do something he wants. Don't fall for this."

A few feet away, Sefu also took the time to counsel his younger companion.

"This isn't what we agreed. We prepared an ambush, it's the whole reason we came here. We should simply attack, and take it by force."

"I _will_, Sef. But im going to do it my way, the way Askari would want me to. A Mashindano will let her make the move, make her the aggressor. It's the right way to do this."

"I dont give a _DAMN_ about your ridiculous sense of honor, or anyone else's. I've come too far for this, sacrificed too much. We are on the cusp of it. I won't let you throw this away for your own selfish-"

"Step away from me Sef."

Ghost turned and dangerously growled at him, his teeth bared, making his intent clear.

"Unless you intend to break the rules of Mashindano, and dishonor yourself in front of everyone."

Sefu growled back, unafraid of him, but after a tense moment of hesitation he slowly backed up a few steps away, stewing in his rage. In a different time and place he would deck this young upstart here and now, but not in front of the pride. He still needed Nia's help, for now. Ghost could have his little game.

As Sefu backed down, Vitani resolved her own debate.

"I understand what you are saying. This is my choice, if I backed down now, what will the rest of the pride say about me behind my back? How will that make us Outlanders look?"

Imara shook her head. "I don't care what they say. You've more than proven you are worthy enough already."

Vitani paused, becoming more sure by the moment. This was a chance to prove to all in the kingdom that an Outlander belonged, that she belonged here. A chance to silence her critics and perhaps most of all the disquiet in her own heart.

"Maybe to you, but not to me. I need to prove this to myself."

She took a step forward and addressed Ghost.

"I accept your challenge. The fight will be until one yields...or death."

Imara sighed and stepped backwards as Sefu had. She didn't like Vitani throwing the possibility of death around, but clearly something was agitating her enough to go through with this.

"I accept those terms." Ghost acknowledged, unafraid.

Ghost and Vitani took a few steps towards each other. Ghost stretched his front paws, his claws gripping the soft earth in anticipation. Vitani did no such posturing, merely presenting herself in a stance that gave her the best chance to avoid attack.

"As the challenger, I give you the first blow." She spoke in a condescending tone.

Ghost smirked. "As you wish."

With a flick of his paw he smacked the wet earth, sending mud flying into her face, his posing nothing more than a distraction from his real opening move. She backed up, quickly pawing at her face to get it out of her eyes. She barely had time before he was on her with frightening speed.

With a barrelling tackle he lept on to her, the pair wrestling for position as claws rent fur and both sought an opening for a lethal bite. With her vision still partially obscured and overwhelmed by his strength and larger size, Ghost was able to pin her. He pulled her up with his claws digging painfully into her chest and then slammed her back down again, a move that would knock the air out of the lungs of most opponents.

Vitani however had regained her senses enough to recognize what was happening and was prepared for it, preventing the potentially duel ending blow from achieving its desired effect. Unaware, Ghost raised a paw with claws extended to deliver a death blow to her jugular but never got close.

As soon as he raised his paw, she gave him a powerful kick with both back legs, throwing him off her and allowing her to roll to her feet. With a final paw at her face to clear her sight, she went on the offensive as Ghost regained his composure.

She growled angrily, teeth bared as the distance evaporated, slowing suddenly before him and seeming to hesitate. Ghost, sensing an opportunity, swung his claws at her with a snarl, but hit nothing but air.

It was a feint, Ghost's paw swung over her head as she ducked underneath and bit down on his arm, pulling down with all her strength. Her power seemed to catch him off guard and she was able to pull him down to the ground as her teeth bit deep, drawing copious blood and the sickening sound of torn ligaments.

Ghost's paw was rent, and the pain of the blow made him vulnerable for a moment, moment enough to pin him down. He yelped in agony as she quickly pushed him to the ground, and attempted to get a hold of his arms to pin them beneath her weight, a position that might convince him to yield.

However, with a surge of strength, he wrestled free from her and threw her to the side, this time not making the mistake of allowing her to get up. He wrapped his arms around her chest and bit down on the back of her neck, bringing a scream of pain from Vitani. It was not a fatal blow, her scruffy neck protecting her, but it gave him a firm grip on her as he dug his claws in.

Around them, their companions watched with growing concern. Sefu was disturbed, the female was far more of a warrior than he had anticipated and appeared to hold her own. She was trading blow for blow with Ghost, and the longer the fight went on the more uncertain the outcome became. He was not interested in even fights, and the wheels of his mind began to turn.

Among the Lion Guard, Imara was also worried. Vitani had not been in a real fight like this in years, not since training under her mother, and probably lacked the experience of a Tsavo lion. Still, the rules of a Mashindano are clear, interference in the battle would result in an automatic victory for the challenger. Though Imara had to wonder, would it even matter? How could they possibly take the roar from her anyway? Was it not worth it to save a friend?

The duel began to drag on, the rain intensifying even further as the seconds turned into minutes. The pair separated for a moment to catch their breath and lick their wounds. Around them, the wind began to howl as lightning pierced the sky, the crack of thunder loud and frightening. It was midday, but as dark as night, the storm having snuffed out the sun.

Ghost's right paw was heavily wounded, dislocated and bleeding profusely. He shuffled in a slight limp as he turned his head to spit out blood. Cuts and bites were all over his body, and blood dripped from his mouth. Vitani was similarly battered, a cut behind her left eye causing her to wince with one eye open and part of one of her ears torn off.

The pair sized each other up as they prepared to re-engage, neither willing to concede yet, despite their wounds. Before they could continue, Vitani noticed something moving in the distance. Concealed by the rain, a pair of shadows caught her eye. She shifted her attention but made care not to give away what she had noticed to Ghost.

A bolt of lightning pierced the sky and lit up the terrain, revealing Janja and Jasiri. He was free, and the pair were making their escape. Jasiri waved a paw at Vitani and then pushed the limping Janja forward, the two of them making off into the wilderness.

She let out a sigh of relief, now the stakes were clear. Her job was done and Janja was no longer in danger, all that remained was to finish him. She decided the time had come to take advantage of an unmentioned mistake on his part. He never said she couldn't use the roar, technically she wasn't breaking the rules of the challenge.

"You wanted to see if I was worthy? To prove you are more than I am? Let me show you how I know I am stronger than you." She said defiantly.

She stood tall and took in a deep breath, the mark on her shoulder glowed faintly. She reached deep inside, searching for an inner power recessed in the crevices of her mind. It had become instinct for her, with practice the roar had become as natural as walking.

The ground began to shake and the puddles of water on the soaked ground quivered. Behind her, her friends took care to make sure they were not in danger of collateral damage. Sefu, seeming to know what was coming, quickly departed. He dived back into the cover of the ravine, a faint smile on his face. He knew something they didn't.

Ghost did not turn to flee, nor did he look worried or confused as the power of mother nature rumbled around him. Instead, he simply sat down on his hind legs and waited for it, eyes locked on to her as he looked on in wonder. He raised his one good paw in her direction, and closed his eyes, a strange move.

Having summoned sufficient inner energy, Vitani bellowed out the power of her people as the clouds echoed out their thunder. Fueled by her anger and pain, it was the most powerful roar she had thus achieved. Mud and water flung forward as soaked grass was torn from the ground. The rain parted from the impact and sticks and stones went flying with lethal velocity, the noise something akin to a hurricane.

The force of the wind forced Sefu to duck, as he also avoided debris that might prematurely end his life. He shook with a combination of excitement and fear, the power of the roar was something he had only been told about, and experiencing it was another matter entirely.

In the gale of dirt and water, Ghost disappeared, surely obliterated by the force of an otherworldly power. After a few moments, it was all over. The dirt and mud blown into the air fell harmlessly to the ground, a small crater having formed where Ghost stood.

Vitani caught her breath and coughed as she finished, she hacked up a little bit of blood and spit it out. The force of her roar had stretched her body to the limit, leaving her exhausted. As she looked up however, her eyes went wide with shock and horror.

Ghost sat unmoved, still on his hind legs, completely covered in mud but unharmed. His raised paw glowed blue, some kind of marking emanating from his paw print. His head was bowed against the wind, realizing it was over he raised back up and shook the mud and water off his body, opening his eyes to gaze at her. He seemed elated, a sinister grin spreading over his face.

The Roar of the Elders had failed.

Imara and her other friends were just as stunned as Vitani. Quiet reigned for a moment before the sound of laughter broke the silence, Sefu loudly cackling to himself.

He crested the edge of the ravine once more, but this time was joined by Nia and her pride. With an entire group of fresh and battle hardened lions illuminated before them by the crack of lightning, Vitani and her friends began to realize the scale of the trap they had fallen into.

Ghost spoke to her with growing confidence, knowing full well that his victory was almost within his grasp.

"I didn't mention earlier, I have a mark too."


	8. The Ghost and The Darkness

_Chapter Eight: The Ghost and The Darkness_

Simba walked beside his father, the strange nature of this netherworld no longer the center of his thoughts. He had far more pressing and personal issues to be concerned about, mostly concerning the long lost son that had suddenly been thrust back into his life. The realization of his eldest son's survival rent open wounds long since scabbed over, but never healed. All these years, all the countless nights of mourning him, the immense grief he and Nala had endured, and he had been alive the entire time.

He felt like even more of a failure, not only had he been unable to protect his son but had failed to be there for the most important part of his life. Kopa had grown up with a family that was not his own, and this wasn't lost on Simba. Who knows what values he believed in? What kind of person had he grown up to be without him?

Was he loved? Was he cared for? What had been doing this entire time? Did he miss his family, his true family?

The worry ate away at his very soul, wondering in fear if his son had grown up to be a savage monster in the care of the Tsavo prides. He desperately pushed that fear away, needing to believe that his son was still a good person, and if he wasn't, that he would turn him back to the light. This time, no matter the cost, he would not fail him.

Mufasa noticed his son's melancholy, and sought to comfort him.

"I'm sorry I could not be there for you, but you needed to see it on your own. You had to face the pain of it again, so that you would understand that it was not your fault. You could not have saved him. Fate took him from you, not a lack of action on your part."

"I know father, I just…"

Simba looked away, searching for the right words. What could he say that would describe how he felt?

"What will I even say to him, when we meet? What could I possibly say that could make everything right again?"

"You may not be able to, you can't make all this go away with a single conversation. All you can do is to tell him the only thing you can: the truth. The truth of what you are about to see. He may not accept it, he may not choose to come back to his family, but it will save him. I promise you that."

Simba looked around, in this strange world time had no meaning, and they seemed to have travelled a great distance, almost impossibly. But then again, nothing was impossible in this dimension. Nearing their destination, he noticed that the darkness had given way to a faint amber glow. Was dawn approaching? But no, Simba could tell this was not the amber rays of the sun. His nose confirmed that information, as he wrinkled his nostrils at the growing scent of ash.

"I smell...a fire?" Simba postulated.

Mufasa confirmed his suspicions. "Yes, an unnatural one. This is the north, at a time of great crisis for the region. A dark moment, for everyone who lived through it."

As they walked towards the horizon, the pale light began to get stronger and stronger, the scent of burning grassland becoming all too apparent. Faint wisps of smoke began to float through the air as they got closer to the source of the flame. Whatever it was, it was a very large blaze, the kind that only came rarely, but no evidence of what had caused the fire could be seen. No dark clouds hung overhead nor was the ground damp with rain, so lightning could be ruled out. Something else had lit this inferno, perhaps even something intentional.

His ears began to be filled with a horrible collection of noise, the sound of burning grass mixed with the screams of animals trapped by the flames. It was terrible, the mental image of trapped creatures being burnt alive was more than he wanted to consider. The realization that his son was in the middle of it all did nothing to placate his mind.

A sound like the crack of thunder pierced the night, the sudden impact of it startling Simba.

"What was that noise?"

"Gunfire, a weapon used by the humans. It's not magic, but some kind of device they use. How it functions is beyond my knowledge. "

"Humans? I thought they were a myth?"

The strange crack of their weapons retorted through the sky once again, seemingly coming from within the firestorm.

"No son, they are very much real. Very few have ever come across them and lived. You are about to see why."

As they crested the hill, they came upon a horrific sight. Fires raged across the Great Northern Plains, almost as far as the eye could see. This was a devastating event, the kind of fire that only comes once in a generation. Any animal foolish or unlucky enough to remain was probably either already dead or fatally trapped. The fire was spreading quickly, hungrily lapping at the dried savannah grass as all sorts of creatures fled the area, desperately running for their lives.

In the distance Simba could see a family of baboons taking cover in one of the few Acacia trees not already alight, trying to escape the flames and smoke in a futile effort. They were almost certainly doomed.

The smell of ash was very strong, causing Simba to cough and lower his head beneath the smoke. Simba had never travelled this far away from home, but something about this event jarred his memory. Someone familiar to him had described a similar fire from long ago, perhaps even hundreds of years old.

"Wait, I know this. This is a legend, a story I heard once from Scar, when I was a cub. What did he call it...something about a Ghost?"

"The Ghost and The Darkness." Mufasa corrected.

As Simba raised his head again with a final hacking cough, he caught sight of one of the fire's victims. Now he knew, this was no coincidence.

A body lay on the ground, a strange animal Simba had never seen before. Simba quickly realized what it was, and it was as bizarre as the myths say they were. It was a human being, covered in some sort of colored canvas, flat and wavy not unlike leaves but rigid and tight clinging. It had no fur, only dark brown skin with a small patch of black hair on its head. Its eyes lay rolled over in death, his bizarre white chest coverings colored red with its own blood. It was easy to realize what had killed it, deep claw marks sank deep into its chest and the bite of a lion had all but pulled out its jugular.

"Is that…"

"Yes, that is a human."

"What in the world is happening father?"

Mufasa sighed and shook his head. "A tragedy, born from rage and mistrust, and the treachery of an angry spirit."

He walked towards the flames, stepping on to a gravel path that had somehow avoided the fire to this point. It was covered in small grey colored rocks and topped with some kind of strange shiny metal, somehow cut straight with wooden slats in between. The path had been carefully constructed and measured, though for what Simba could not imagine.

"What is this?" Simba asked, his curiosity overwhelming his fear for a moment.

"The humans call it train tracks, for one of their machines. Come, before it's too late."

Simba reluctantly followed his father, keeping his head lowered to avoid choking on the smoke. The smell of burning flesh violated his nostrils, nearly causing him to vomit from the stench. The sound of human gunfire cracked around them once again, causing Simba to jump.

Suddenly, out of the smoke came the source of the gunfire, a human, older and more frail than the dead one they had found. He stumbled in terrified panic, dropping his gun and falling to his knees, desperately crawling forwards, looking back into the black smoke in fear. There was something different in his eyes, different than the fearful panic of an antelope or gazelle. Simba recognized this was not something the human was prepared to face.

Arriving shortly behind him was the lion Simba knew as Sefu, his black mane and size unmistakeable. He had been busy this night, with human blood already staining his claws and maw. His human victim spoke in a strange tongue that Simba did not understand, holding up his shaking hands in desperation as he seemed to beg for his life, sobbing out his hurried pleas.

Sefu did not oblige, instead leaping on to the defenceless person and sinking his teeth into his arm. The human screamed as Sefu snarled and pulled back, removing a chunk of flesh which he spat out on the bloody ground. He was not interested in feeding this night, but pure carnage. His prey writhed on the ground in misery, as Simba looked on in disgust.

Hunting was a way of life for an apex predator, and Simba was no stranger to killing a panicked and fleeing animal, desperate to live. But this was different, Sefu seemed to get some kind of sick enjoyment from it, not interested in feeding but rather in inflicting as much pain as possible as he tore the human limb from limb.

Mufasa shared his son's feelings. "The Tsavo lion Sefu is a cruel creature. I do not believe in prolonging the suffering of prey, but he has become twisted by the horrors of his life, and his hatred of the humans. Much of what has transpired is his doing."

The human mercifully died, putting an end to the terrible screaming. Sefu looked satisfied with himself, smiling to no one in particular as he licking the humans blood from his lips. Simba could tell he was exceptionally dangerous, and the knowledge that he was loose in the Pridelands at this very moment unsettled him greatly.

Some distance away from the killing, there was a sort of bridge ahead, fashioned by the humans from cut logs and leading over a deep ravine below. The train tracks stretched across the bridge, part of the larger path the humans had been attempting to build. The ravine below was engulfed in flame, with a giant machine attached to other box like contraptions lying sprawled across the ground. Perhaps this was the train Mufasa spoke of. The entire thing spilled fire on to the ground, appearing to be the source of the firestorm.

The bridge was broken in half, and at the broken edge lay a human, already bleeding out but still alive. Wounded and with only one good arm, the human had no chance. In front of him was Kopa, having grown into his teen years. The sight of him caused Simba to stop in his tracks, was he about to witness his son do something as terrible as what Sefu had just committed?

Simba looked his son over, he was already growing into the powerful hunter he had always wanted to be, and lacked the mane common among the lions of the Pridelands. Simba realized it was probably why he had fit in so well with the Tsavo lions, he could easily pass as being born there.

He had already grown so much, the idea of missing his formative years, and those years being centered around violence against lions and humans filled Simba with regret. He wanted to reach out to him, to hold him close and let him know his father never left him, but he knew this was not real. There was nothing he could do, except watch.

Kopa did not move to finish the human, he hesitated, unsure. Kopa felt pity for him, seeing no point in killing a beaten foe. He knew this was wrong, the lessons his grandmother had taught him were not forgotten. He looked back at Sefu, who slowly walked towards him, his sinister intent clear.

"Finish him." He urged him on.

Kopa's eyes were bloodshot from the smoke, his own claws red with human blood but he seemed to not want to follow through. Simba could see the tears falling from his eyes. What had Sefu put him up to in this hell?

"Haven't enough people died tonight? They can't even fight back anymore, their screams are so...horrible…"

Sefu growled. "Don't give in to this weakness. You think they are suffering? What about the pride they killed? You have too much of your fathers heart in you. Look at what the humans have done to this valley!"

He raised a paw and pointed at their surroundings, at the fire that raged around them.

"They have utterly destroyed this place with their contraptions, their machines! They have hunted and killed any who stood in their way. Do you know how many lions have died at their hands? They deserve death, and worse for what they have done."

Kopa looked back at his human prey, trying his best to hold back tears. He tried to urge himself to strike him down, he told himself that Sefu was right. The human deserved it, the land reeling from the construction of their machines, and the accident that caused this great fire. But he couldn't, and no amount of will power could make him commit what he considered murder.

"I don't want to. He's no threat to me, let him live. It's the honorable thing to do."

Sefu walked up to him, placing a paw on his shoulder.

"This is hard, I know. Learning to be a warrior is never easy. But these creatures are not your friends, nor will they ever be. They will kill you, and all of us if they ever get the chance."

He moved his paw up to grasp his cheek, holding his head up as they looked each other in the eye.

"Swallow your conscience. Sometimes you have to do horrific things to hold our people together, and you will have to do many such things if you want to be King. If you want to be what you were born to be, what you _must_ be."

He let Kopa go as he listened to the elder, drinking in every word.

"Your father would have spared him. Is he really a role model worth following? The father that abandoned you, and left you to die? Are you sure you want to be someone like him?"

Simba bared his teeth in impotent rage, knowing all too well there was nothing he could do to disprove Sefu's words in this moment.

"I would _never _abandon you Kopa! Never. I love you son, I want so much for you to know that." Simba said with overwhelming sorrow.

As Sefu and Kopa argued, the human was slowly reaching into his pocket. Simba's eyes went wide as he realized what was happening, at the danger his son was in. He pulled out one of his strange weapons and thankfully pointed it at Sefu first, hands shaking from pain.

Kopa saw it out of the corner of his eye. Reacting quickly, he pushed Sefu forward out of the way. The human pulled the trigger, the crack of its fire causing Simba to wince in pain from the sound. Kopa had reacted just in time, the bullet whizzing harmlessly over Sefu's head.

The human, cursing under his breath, used his second hand to pull back the hammer of his pistol to reload, but never finished. Kopa, acting purely on instinct, sprang on him and bit down on his hand. He screamed as he dropped the weapon, Kopa's teeth tearing at his flesh.

His prey wasn't done, reaching behind his belt for a knife. He swung wildly at Kopa, slashing Kopa's side. With a growl of pain, Kopa tossed the human away, inadvertently throwing him over the edge. He screamed as he fell, falling into the burning abyss below.

Kopa, shaking, looked over the edge at what he had done. He had killed several humans this day, but this was different. He had shown mercy, and nearly paid for it with his life, a lesson learned. He inspected his wound, a human thankfully lacked the strength to penetrate his thick fur with merely a cut, it was nothing more than a flesh wound.

"In Tsavo, it is forbidden to kill a defeated opponent." Sefu spoke behind him.

He approached with a smile. "A foolish and weak oversight. This was a prime example. A fallen opponent may still kill you, and they dont always share your values. This lesson is why the prides continue to fight, and no one gets anywhere. We will not make that same mistake."

"Nia disagrees. She says its murder." Kopa countered.

"She is a fool, just as idealistic as the others. You won't be, because I will teach you to abandon this idealism."

He stood next to him and smiled in something resembling satisfaction.

"Im proud of you, boy. Askari chose well."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe sometimes it's kill or be killed. But that doesn't explain why you need me. You keep saying I was chosen, but you won't ever tell me how you know that. When will I ever learn the truth? Why should I believe you?"

The flames of the ravine whoosed and cracked in sudden reply, as if bellowed by a powerful gust of wind. The fire licked over the broken edge of the bridge, something feeding the flames in an evil frenzy.

Both Kopa and Sefu were caught off guard, and quickly jumped back from the edge. The hungry flames singed Kopa's tail as they fled, and the young lion looked at the fire with primal fear. Where once the inferno had been contained to the ravine below, now it rose into an angry cloud of heat and black, billowing smoke. From this seeming portal to the pits of hell, stepped an unnatural being.

With his body and mane engulfed by flame, his eyes blackened charcoal and his teeth white hot fangs came a lion the likes of which few had ever seen. He stepped on to the broken bridge as the flames behind him receded back into the ravine, with every step he took the bridge caught fire with the very contact of his feet. He walked towards Sefu and Kopa with a dark smile, Kopa turning to run in instinctual terror.

Sefu quickly grabbed him. "No! It's alright, this is our moment! The reason we came here. You wanted answers? Now you can get them. Askari has come, just as he said he would."

"Askari? That's him?" Kopa said, ears pinned back in fear.

The lion Sefu identified as Askari stepped onto solid ground, the entire bridge collapsing behind him. Sefu bowed before him, and Kopa fearfully followed his lead, not wanting to tempt the wrath of a seeming wrathful god. He spoke in a calculating, cold voice.

"I have come, born again from the fire, and baptised in the blood of the human race. Well done, Sefu. Your dreams have made you an instrument of my will."

"I've brought the blood of Simba as you asked. This is Kopa, son of the King. " Sefu replied.

"Have you?"

Askari looked over the young Kopa, seemingly finding the quality he was searching for as a sinister smile crept over his face.

"Yes...this is the one. The son of the King of Pride Rock, and future King of Tsavo."

Kopa wanted to reply, but was too terrified to speak. He could only look on in terror as he tried to keep his legs from shaking. It was as if a demon had come to speak to him.

Askari laughed. "Don't be afraid young one, I am not here to harm you, but to guide you. No doubt Sefu has told you of what your purpose is? Of why you were born?"

Kopa summoned the courage to reply. "Yes, a little bit. He says I have to conquer the other prides, in order to bring peace to Tsavo. He said only I can do that."

"Did he explain _why_ only you can do that? Why he rescued you from the lake, on my orders?"

"...No."

"It is because of your blood, the same blood that I once had. Like you, I was a son of Pride Rock, exiled and seeking a new home in the north.. Long ago, I became the first and only King in this land because of my might. With the Roar of the Elders, I brought the prides to heel. Through my reign, a golden age of peace began that has never been rivaled since. That is your purpose, to do the same as I did."

"How could I possibly do that? My father told me that the Roar was gone, never to come back thanks to great-uncle Scar-"

"Your father is a fool and a coward. Do not allow his lies to corrupt you, or what you might become under my guidance." Askari interrupted tartly, the mention of Scar's name noticeably irritating him.

He smiled, flames licking over his lips as he revealed his burning fangs.

"Your father did not understand your value, but I do. I wont cast you aside as he has. Nor will I replace you."

"What do you mean replaced?" Kopa questioned.

"Ah, you did not know? I am sorry for your fate Kopa, its something I can relate to. Your father has had two children in your absence. A brother and sister, Kion and Kiara, im afraid your family has moved on from you without even a moment's thought." He spoke matter-of-factly.

"Wha-what?" Kopa said in shock.

"Yes, it's terrible, but true. The son has already received the Roar, a gift he did not earn or deserve. He wastes his time as a glorified errand boy as we speak, performing the duties his father should do if he weren't such a tyrant. Your father and mother are as happy as can be, having already long forgotten you. Already Nala dotes over her two new children, no doubt she has barely shed a tear for you."

"I don't believe you. My parents would never-"

"Disown you? How about place you in a dangerous situation? Search down deep, young one. Ask yourself, why did Simba spare Zira? It was not out of kindness, he manipulated her just as he did you. He was displeased with you, finding you less than the son he wanted. A King cannot be seen disposing of his own son, but Zira served as a convenient scapegoat. Through her he would rid his kingdom of his enemies and he could replace you in one swift stroke."

Kopa lowered his head in shame, his ears falling flat against his ears. How Askari knew this was beyond him, but he appeared to him as if he was some kind of vengeful spirit. Could he disprove the words of something like him? He wanted to argue, to say he was wrong, but his young mind had been unable to accept the pain of what had happened in his tragic life. At his impressionable young age, he slowly accepted every word.

A part of him had still believed that his father and mother were still out there somewhere, looking for him, searching for their son but now he concluded it was nothing but a vain dream. The knowledge was like a punch to the gut and far more painful than the bite of a human's knife. Tears fell from his eyes as he swallowed his cries, doing his best to bury the pain down deep.

Sefu was not one known for affection, but seeing Kopa come to terms with reality triggered something in him. He reached out and held him close, sharing a moment with his adopted ward for the first time in his life. There was something Sefu saw in his pain, something that touched his own life, and his struggle.

Askari sensed this was his moment.

"Do you know the significance of what you have done here? Years ago, two lions wreaked havoc on the humans of the east, laying many of their kind low. They fought back against their hunters, and forced them to abandon the Serengeti for a generation. You have continued that legacy here today, just as I arranged it."

Sefu knew this legend well, it was impressed on many a young cub in his pride and he could recite it by heart.

"The humans called them The Ghost and The Darkness, for they came from the night and killed amongst fire and smoke."

"Yes, and that is what you have become. My warriors, my weapons in this land."

Askari addressed Kopa, walking a few menacing steps towards him. "Whatever life you had before, is over now. What I offer is purpose, and power. Power to bring peace to this land, and punish those who have wronged you. I will offer you all this, if you would join me."

He held out a flaming paw, paw prints stretched outwards in a kind of hellish invitation.

"Approach, and recieve your true birthright."

Kopa looked to Sefu who gave him a nudge forward. The pain inside began to turn to anger, and resentment. This was his chance, to get back at his parents and become the great hero he had always dreamed of being, the way any child does. In his seething rejection, his values began to erode, his focus turning towards revenge.

As he got closer, the heat intensified and the smoke rising from Askari's flaming body was enough to make him choke. Under the pressure Sefu's watchful eyes and his own numbing emotional pain, he nevertheless stomached the oppressive smell.

"Place your paw upon mine." Askari commanded.

"Will it hurt?" Kopa asked through gritted teeth, averting his face from the intense heat.

"Yes."

Kopa hesitated, but felt he had no other choice. He no longer had a family, no one was there to love him, to comfort him. There was nothing else for him to live for. The last few years had been filled with nothing but pain and anguish. Perhaps Sefu was right all along, this was the reason he was born. Overwhelmed by the emotions burning inside, he summoned his courage and quickly placed his paw on top of Askari's.

"With this willing act, your identity as Kopa, first born son of Simba, is gone. I name you Ghost, my hidden claw."

Askari did not lie, as his paw began to sear almost instantly. Kopa yelled in pain and tried to pull his paw back, but Askari grabbed his arm and pressed their paws together firmly. The pain caused Kopa to outright scream, the feeling of his arm being cooked causing him to panic as he tried to pull away, to flee for his life.

Askari was far too strong, and his grip held firm. The pain was too much for Kopa, and the youngster passed out from the shock. As he did, Askari released him, Kopa falling to the ground unconscious, his paw print still sizzling. Imprinted upon it was a bright blue mark, in the shape of four claw cuts across his print. It glowed intensely in the night with the intense heat of Askari's touch.

Sefu watched as all this happened, his eyes going wide as Kopa had screamed. A part of him, the part that still had some semblance of a decent person, wanted to go to Kopa and make sure he was alright. But he remained bowed, uncertain of what would happen next.

His difference did not go unnoticed by Askari.. "You have done well Sefu, and now the next phase of the plan can begin. Gather your pride, show them the mark I have bestowed upon his paw. They will know it is a mark of my favor, and my power."

"Yes, great King. Tell me, what does the mark do?" Sefu asked in wonder.

"That mark will be his weapon against the Roar. It is something created from a power contrary to it, and will allow him to bind it to himself. I have spent much of my remaining power crafting it, and it will be some time before I can be summoned again."

"I understand, the pride will be grateful for your gift, and so will he in time."

Askari shook his head. "He is not ready. Keep him here, train him in the ways of our people. Make sure he understands our culture, and what he is fighting for. In the meantime, I have already begun to destabilize the Pridelands. Kion is a naive and gullible child, and his new found power will be his undoing. When the time is right, I will summon you."

With that Askari began to fade away, the burning fire of his body cooling to darker shades of red as he dissipated into black smoke. Almost as quickly as he had arrived, he vanished into the night air, leaving only Kopa and Sefu amongst this nightmare of a memory.

Having stood by and watched the entire ordeal, Simba turned to his father with a look of stunned amazement.

"That...that can't be Askari. I've spoken to him, through Kion. Askari would never be capable of such a thing!"

Mufasa nodded. "Indeed, something is amiss. I suspect that some dark force has set things in motion that I did not foresee. But you now have the important information in paw. Now you know what drives Kopa forward. Stop him Simba, stop him from harming your family and others. He has changed so much since even this moment. The time you have left to rescue his soul is rapidly running out."

The fire around them suddenly sparked and cracked, the fire engulfing the valley was growing even more intense but Simba could tell this was different. In the vision, Sefu gently picked Kopa up and walked into the flames but miraculously was not burned. Both Simba and Mufasa realized this fire was not from the vision, but from their world.

"What is happening?" Simba asked.

"Keep back Simba! I warned you that there were spirits here who might try to harm you!" Mufasa said.

His father suddenly seemed to realize what was happening and he knew their time together had come to an end. He quickly bounded to his son's side as the flames closed in around in a deadly circle.

"He knows we are here. I have only enough power to send you back." He spoke quickly.

"What about you? Who is doing this?" Simba worried.

"He can't harm me Simba, my journey is already over. I love you son, but this is the last time we will meet before your own journey ends. When this is over, if you can save him, send Kopa to this place. He will uncover the truth. Goodbye, and may the Kings watch over you."

"Father?"

Mufasa touched his sons shoulder, the blue light that glowed from within ever since they met here in this strange dimension suddenly grew to its brightest intensity yet. The light surrounded Simba, just as the fire touched him. Blinded by the white shroud, Simba closed his eyes in terror, and wondered if he was truly dead.

Suddenly, it was over, and the heat of the burning savannah was replaced by the damp cool air of the jungle. Simba rubbed his eyes and blinked the spots from his vision, and realized where he was. He was back in the tree within the swamp. That doorway that had once disappeared had reopened, allowing him to exit. But something had changed, he could smell it.

The tree was on fire, and he was in great danger.

Simba, realizing the situation he was in, quickly exited and found Rafiki waiting for him, grasping his staff. Seeing his king safe and sound brought an audible sigh of relief from the aging mandrill.

"Simba, are you alright? I smelled the smoke, but by that time the fire had already begun…"

Simba looked back at the tree, which was quickly becoming engulfed in an all consuming flame. Its dead branches turned the dark and foreboding forest bright as day as the fire spread from limb to limb. The timing of the fire was suspicious, and deprived him of whatever other information he could have gained from that strange dimension. That oppritunity was now lost forever. He lowered his eyes, knowing he would never get to visit his father's spirit ever again.

_Goodbye father, until we meet again, for the last time. _

He turned to address his Mjuzi. "Did you see what started the fire?"

Rafiki shook his head. "No, I smelled the smoke first, which brought me out of my prayers before I saw the flames rising from the roots. What could start a fire like that, in a swamp like this?"

"Not something, but someone. Someone who doesn't want me to see something."

With any other creature, they would have been at a loss for words at such an explanation. But not Rafiki, though even he had no conception of what Simba had truly found in the darkness.

"Did you learn what you were supposed to? Did you discover the fear that your father warned me of?"

"Yes...and now, I have to face it, once and for all."

He turned to look at the path he had carved through the underbrush to get here, the path that leads into the sunlit plains, and the kingdom that awaited the return of its King.

"I have to face my son."


	9. The Breaking of the Guard

Chapter Nine: The Breaking of the Guard

Zira would have been furious.

Vitani couldn't help but remind herself as she turned and ran for her life. How many times had she taught her not to get herself into situations like this? To use her head and act rationally, and not let her hot headed temper get the best of her?

Yet here she was, running and looking for a place to make a stand, with Ghost hot on her heels. Maybe she had gotten a little complacent in the last few years, had her skills slipped? There was a tinge of fear in her step, not outright panic but deep worry. She needed to find someplace where she couldn't be surrounded. Perhaps more importantly, she needed to keep his attention fixed on her. She wasn't sure what else he had in store for her, if he had a mark that could stop the power of the Roar of the Elders, then she needed to make sure he wouldn't use that power on her friends.

As it turned out it might not have mattered, as only Ghost seemed intent on chasing her, the rest of his pride focusing their attention on the rest of the Lion Guard.

Their situation wasn't much better. They had only moments to react before the Tsavo lions were on them, attacking with a ferocity and speed they were completely unused to. Imara quickly put herself in between her sister and the first lioness to throw herself at her, using her size and strength to catch her opponent mid leap. She herself was quickly overwhelmed by other attackers, but Tazama came to her aid. Pulling a clawing lioness off her back, the two sisters fought back to back, shoulder to shoulder against the onslaught. All around them, the battle quickly devolved into a muddy slug fest, each of them biting, clawing and tearing to survive.

Kovu realized that his moment had come, and emerged from his little hidey hole to throw himself into the fray. Years of training from Zira, along with aggressiveness and anger long since buried by his years of peace suddenly came rushing back to the forefront of his mind. Quickly swiping an attacker away from Kasi, he used his larger size to push their opponents back. Somewhat surprised by his sudden appearance, they fell back for a moment to regather their momentum.

Their situation, while desperate, was not what would decide the outcome of this battle however. That lay in the paws of Vitani and Ghost, as their power would make or break their collective fates. As it was she had found what she was looking for, the top of the dam. It was unsafe, rickety and practically buckling under the weight of the river on the other side, bolstered by the rainfall, but it gave her a chance. Here, he had to face her straight on and she couldn't be flanked should one of his friends show up.

She knew right away she was taking a huge risk, and probably wouldnt dare do this if the situation were different. If the dam collapsed under their weight or was knocked loose by their actions, it was a death sentence. Then again, maybe even that would be worth it.

_If I die today, the very least I can do is take him with me. At least then the King won't have to contend with his power, whatever that is._

She quickly climbed the rotten wooden branches to reach the crest, carefully placing her paws in the right place to avoid causing it to fall apart. The memory of her brother Nuka's death was not lost on her, and she was keen not to make the same mistake. As she climbed, she could hear him right behind her, his heavier weight causing the wood to loudly crack and creen, like the sound of some dying great beast.

Running out to the center, she turned and took a deep breath. This was it, either she would beat him, or he would beat her. She lived or died in the next few moments. For the first time in years, she was frightened. Not of dying, as Zira had long ago cruelly beaten that fear out of her, but of failure. If she died here, she would have failed her family, and all those in the Pridelands who put their trust in her. They had chosen her to lead the Lion Guard, Kion had entrusted her with the roar, and she was determined not to misplace that trust.

It only took Ghost a few moments to climb up with her, carefully stopping near the top to inspect his surroundings. He knew what she was up to, as she was on the defensive it placed all the pressure on him. He had to make the first move, and one misplaced footing could allow her to throw him to his death. With that firmly in mind, he began to formulate a plan to turn the tables on her.

She looked at him with a mixture of determination and anger, noticing that the previous limp from their Mashindano had vanished, either he had been faking an injury or his newfound mark of power had somehow healed him. Either way, he seemed more menacing than before, with the wind and rain whipping around them, the crack of lightning piercing the sky on the horizon.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist, your arrogance and pride were all too obvious. Sure enough, you reached for the roar as soon as you could. I was hoping you would. I needed to know, to see the power for myself. I needed to know my mark worked. Thanks for that." He spoke matter-of-factly.

Vitani scowled and spat. "Shut up, you think I need the roar to defend myself? I'll show you. I'll show you all what im made of!"

She stretched her claws out and gripped the wood tight, not wanting to lose her footing. She was prepared for his strike when it came. She tried to duck under his paw as he swung, but found he was as fast as she was, the sharp edges of his claws cutting her cheek as they just barely grazed her. She grimaced in pain, but now had the opening she was looking for. She reached out and grabbed his front leg with both paws, sinking her own claws in deep and pulling her body in the opposite direction. This combined with his forward momentum, had the effect of pulling his body off the top of the dam.

However, he had anticipated this. With a feat of agility that almost shocked her, he used his free paw to grab her as his feet left the edge, locking them together in a painful embrace. Instead of trying to stop his forward momentum, which would have left him dangling off the edge and completely at her mercy, he instead carried his lower body forward, digging his back claws in to the fallen tree trunk, keeping his feet moving and propelling him to the other side, directly behind her.

This caught her completely by surprise, and instinctively she tried to release her grip on his paw to turn and face him, but he now had the advantage. They both released their claws at the same time, blood dripping from both of them, but he pressed forward as he landed behind her, with she quickly trying to turn around.

The two were equally matched, as the two locked paws again for a moment with teeth bared, Vitani sinking her claws into his as she pulled down, giving her leverage to bite into his shoulder. Ghost roared in pain and bit into her neck in retaliation, but much like before her scruffy hide protected her. Realising the futility of it, Ghost released his jaw and used his strength to pull her up a bit as they both stood on their hind legs, Vitani tearing left and right into his shoulder and doing serious damage before being forced to let go.

With her raised up, Ghost suddenly released his grip on her, leaving her hanging on her hind legs from a brief fraction of a second before he grabbed her waist and tossed her over his shoulder, sending her flying over his head. She tried to roll and land on her feet, but landed on a sharp stubby branch, causing her to yelp in pain and naturally grab her stomach. This would prove to be the fatal mistake.

Seeing his chance, he managed to jump on top of her before she could gather herself again. Bleeding profusely, he was running purely on adrenaline at this point. She growled and bit as he pressed a paw on to the back of her head, pressing her against the wooden floor. She struggled with all her remaining strength to shake free, but he had her. Completely pinned, standing on her legs with his free paws, there was nothing she could do. Luckily for her, he had other goals than killing her.

The three blue claw marks cut into his right paw glowed with an intense brightness, seemingly reacting to being so close to the mark of the Lion Guard on her shoulder. He raised his paw and placed it on the mark, doing what he had been instructed to do by Askari himself. As he did so, Vitani felt her body go numb. She tried to yell, to scream out for help but found she could not speak. It was like the bite of a viper, as the dark power washed over her.

Ghost closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling the power drain from her body, and forcing it into his own. It was a strange sensation, like a rush of adrenaline but far more sudden and vicious. He opened his mouth and gasped for air, feeling as if he might suffocate. He realized the power was draining him as well, and his paw felt as if it were on fire. The same fire he had once experienced years ago in Tsavo, at the paw of his dark master.

Meanwhile, Kovu picked Shabaha up from the mud, having been nearly dogpilled by her attackers before his appearance had driven them off for a moment. She was completely soaked in mud, her fur caked over in layers of it that she shook off with a laugh. Battered, bloodied and miserable, she was still Shabaha.

"Who's next?!" She roared out as Kovu gently pawed the mud from her face.

"Be careful what you wish for." A voice called out from the storm.

Kovu had heard that voice before, and knew he was in for it. Sefu thrust himself into their midst, focusing on the young prince-consort as the two males locked paws for a brief moment. Kovu was strong, but even at his old age Sefu was too much for him. He laughed as he overpowered him, shoving him back and pushing him down to the ground. He didn't have a chance for much else, before Imara slammed herself into his side.

Surprised by her power, he picked himself off the muddy ground as Imara helped Kovu to his feet. He looked her over, seemingly impressed.

"You're a strong one, I'm going to enjoy this. It's been too long since ive had a challenge."

"Shut up and fight me." Imara cooly replied.

She wasted no time in pressing her own attack as the general battle around them resumed in earnest. Kovu initially moved to help Imara, before the cries of the rest of the Guard caught his attention. With Imara seemingly trading blow for blow for now, he trusted she could handle herself against that great brute.

There was one person who wasn't about to let her sister fight alone however, Tazama. Seeing her taking on Sefu by himself, she disengaged from her own battle as Kovu took her place and ran to help her. Sefu, now fighting two lions at once, began to gradually take a few steps back. Tazama, sensing an opportunity, looked to her sister.

"We'll take him together Imi. Get his attention!"

With a final nod, Imara pushed forward, her bulk allowing her to weather the blows of Sefu as they locked in a bloody embrace. While this was going on, Tazama grabbed him by the neck, trying to land a lethal bite on his jugular. But Sefu had survived many battles in his homeland, fought opponents far stronger and more experienced than either of them, and he was not about to fall to something like that.

Rolling his right paw into something resembling a fist, he punched Imara in the gut, forcing the air out of her lungs and leaving her gasping for air. With a sinister and now bloody grin, he reached behind him with his free paw and grabbed Tazama with by the scruff of her neck. Her eyes went wide as he did so, shocked by his immense strength as he pulled her off him with one paw and began to smash her repeatedly into the ground. Once, twice, three times as Tazama screamed in pain.

He pulled her up and slammed her down a final time, right in front of Imara as she staggered to her feet. He wanted to make sure she was watching. With sudden ferocity, he bit down on Tazama's neck, his razor sharp teeth cutting through sinew and veins. Taz screamed one final time as he did, and then fell to the ground limp and unmoving.

Imara's eyes went wide with shock. "TAZ!" She roared with panicked fury.

Summoning whatever reserves she had left inside, she threw herself at Sefu with a rage she had never discovered within herself before. Sefu, having caught on to their relation, knew this would unsettle her, and relished in her fury. He laughed as they ripped into each other, seemingly ignoring wounds and returning blow for blow. But she wouldn't back down.

Neither would Kovu, as the intensity of combat overwhelmed his normally kind and reserved nature. Standing shoulder to shoulder with Shabaha, he slashed a Tsavo lioness across the face that dared to push them, sending her reeling. Hearing Imara's mournful yell, he looked over and saw what had befallen her sister. His heart sank, wondering if that would have been him, if he had stood his ground a few minutes earlier. He and Shabaha gradually began to fight their way over to her, determined to assist Imara.

Back on the dam, Ghost finished draining the power of the Roar of the Elders. With a final deep breath, the mark vanished from Vitani's shoulder and the three blue claws of Askari burned bright on his paw. Burn was the appropriate word, as his paw stung from some unseen heat, feeling as if it had been dipped in molten lava.

Beneath him, Vitaini remained sedated by the strange power of his mark, and inwardly gave in to despair.

_Im sorry Kovu. I failed. I'm going to die here. I'm so sorry._

She wanted to cry out, to yell for her friends and brother to flee but couldn't. She was helpless, and completely at his mercy. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes, knowing that she was about to join her mother and brother Nuka in death. It was in this very valley that Nuka had fallen, and now she was about to die in more or less the same place.

However, nature was about to have its say on the matter. Beneath them, the rotten and weakening dam was beginning to fail. Ghost did not have time to relish in his victory, before he heard the tell-tale sounds of cracking wood and splintering tree branches. With a loud crunch and sickening whine, it all began to fall apart.

He looked down with eyes wide, and knew he was in trouble. He turned to flee for a moment as he felt one of the lower tree's give way, but knew it was too late. He stopped and turned with a sigh to look at Vitani one more time and locked eyes as they both understood what was about to happen.

With a sudden explosion of sound and fury, the dam broke and the pent up rage of the Urembo River rushed forth. Vitani, still numb from his power, could only pathetically slide into the water. Ghost tried to avoid being hit from the flying trees and branches but could only do so much as he was carried by the strong current. Wood splinters and sharp branch edges cut into him as he grimaced underwater in pain.

He paddled the best he could towards the banks of canyon, now nothing more than the edge of the river. Being smacked by a large stone from the other side of the river, he was knocked away as they were both swept down by the rushing river current. Every time he made progress towards the banks, a piece of debris would hit him and knock him backwards.

Vitani felt her strength returning as the dark power wore off, perhaps due to him no longer being in her presence. As she floated to the surface for a brief moment, she took a desperately needed breath of fresh air. She was in a full panic, slowly starting to paddle towards the bank as she regained feeling in her paws. Like Ghost, she wasn't going anywhere fast. Thinking quickly, she grabbed on to a large floating tree trunk and clung to it tightly. Perhaps she could ride out the fury of the river until it reached its end?

This hope was quickly shattered however, as another trunk smashed into it, knocking her free and sending her tumbling back into the raging white water. Fighting to stay afloat and dodging debris the best she could, she spotted a lion pulling himself from the river and climbing the banks of the canyon. Ghost had managed to escape. He looked back at her, seemingly contemplating something.

She didn't have time to think about it more, before a rock hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious and floating freely in the river. Her body went limp, and her senses left her as she began to sink beneath the surface.

As soon as the dam broke, Sefu, Nia and the rest of the Tsavo lions knew what had happened. Sefu quickly broke away from Imara, who did not pursue, and ran back to the crest of the ridge leading into the former canyon, now just a part of the Urembo River. Nia ran up to him as the rest of the pride also retreated to rejoin with their leaders, sensing what had happened.

"Ghost! Where is he?" Nia said with frightened concern.

Sefu said nothing in reply, stoically observing the water for signs of his companion, but saw nothing.

"Gather the pride and fall back to the Outlands termite hills. If we lose him, then this will all be for nothing."

Sefu ran off along the banks of the river, searching the water for any signs of Ghost as Nia let out a roar that signaled her pride to break off the attack. They did as they were ordered, battered and bruised by the surprising resistance of the Lion Guard. This day was not without consequence, as several lions lay dead on the muddy floor. The Pridelanders had put up more of a fight then they had bargained for.

The carnage was mutual. Imara cradled her sister's head in her paws, shaking with fury and grief as Tazama gasped for air, blood pouring from her neck. There was nothing she could do.

"Im sorry Imi…" Tazama croaked out. "I was too slow this time."

"Shhh...its ok Taz, you did alright. It's my fault, this is all my fault. I couldn't stop him in time!"

Tazama began to choke on the blood in her throat as she looked at the dark clouds above, as if seeing something that no one else could. Her eyes darted left and right, reaching a paw towards the sky as if trying to touch some unseen force.

"Mama?..." Tazama moaned out.

She took one final breath as her paw fell back down, and went completely still. She was dead.

Imara wept as she cradled her slain sister in her paws, as Kovu could only look on. Behind him Kasi and Shabaha tended to their wounds, the pair joining him when they realized their friend had passed on. No one knew what to say.

Kovu closed his eyes and shook his head before turning away. Could he have done something more? Could he have prevented this? He allowed himself to give to these destructive thoughts before a severe revelation shot through his mind like a lightning bolt.

_Where is Vitani?_

In the river, his sister floated limply in the water as something grabbed her, seizing her briefly in its mouth before placing her on its back and grabbing on tight. The full might of the river pouring forth, it began to subside somewhat as it carried its course to its new lengths, as her rescuer steadily paddled to the banks of the river. With a final heave, Ghost pulled himself out and lay on the ground, with her on his back. Drained from the day's ordeal, he rolled her off him and slowly stood up. With a sudden press of both paws on her chest, Vitani vomited out the water she had swallowed.

Coming to, she coughed and gasped as she spat out disgusting river water and pieces of stringy algae. She turned to look at Ghost with total shock, not knowing what to make of her rescuer. He had just risked his own life to dive back into the river, and save hers.

"Why?" She asked faintly, exhausted and barely able to speak.

Ghost looked at her as if he didnt know the answer himself, inwardly wondering if he had just made a mistake.

"I don't hate you Vitani. I wish this whole thing didn't have to happen." He answered after a moment. "Letting you die...would be a waste."

Vitani lay back with a sigh, too exhausted to continue fighting. Neither of them were in good enough condition to do much of anything. Hearing the sound of approaching feet, Ghost looked up to see Sefu and Nia running towards him. Stopping before him, Sefu let out a low growl at the sight of Vitani. Both of them were pretty beat up, but Ghost seemed to have gotten the worst of it.

"What is she doing here?"

Ghost looked him in the eye as he stood up. "Im claiming her as my bond. She fought well, and I think she can contribute to our pride."

"The Pridelanders don't believe in our laws. There is no way she will agree to stay with us, not after today."

"I won't give her a choice. I have the roar now."

Vitani shook her head. "I won't be your prize. Kill me or let me go."

Sef extended his bloody claws. "That can be arranged. I'll make this quick."

Ghost staggered to his feet and growled at the elder. "No. She is _my _bond, she cannot be harmed."

Nia butted in, eager to prevent another argument. "Very well. I will sponsor your bond of her."

Sefu growled at her but she stood her ground, only giving him a contemptuous glare in response. The pair had known each other for a long time, and she knew how to corral strode off as the rest of the pride gathered around them, giving Vitani suspicous looks as they licked their wounds. A few of their friends had died today, and they gave her a wide berth.

Vitani did not understand what had just happened, but could tell that for the moment at least, her life had been spared. Was she a prisoner? Something else? Regardless, she was in no condition to resist. She lay her head on the ground and closed her eyes, wondering what in the world was in store for her next.

Ghost tried to take a step forward but fell back down, suffering from blood loss due to the wound on his shoulder. He sighed as Nia came to his side, licking debris from his bite marks. With a sudden flutter of red wings, Jakai the hornbill appeared, landing on Ghost's side.

Having watched the battle from afar, he knew his services would be needed once more.

"I would suggest we get to shelter, the weather will only make that bite worse. The same can be said for the other wounded." Jakai said after a brief inspection.

"Nia, what happened back there?" Ghost asked the elder matriarch. "Did we lose anybody?"

"Barika, Penda and Jani are dead. One of the Pridelanders is dead too."

Ghost lowered his eyes and sighed. Yet more lions had died in his name, how many more need to die before it would all end? Nia, sensing his melancholy, picked his head back up.

"Listen to me, they died _for_ you. Not _because_ of you. Don't let their deaths be in vain. You can make this all worth it in the end. We have what we came for. Now we can go home."

Vitani, listening in, looked at Ghost with grim intent at the mention of the dead. Whatever gracious feelings she had felt at her rescue vanished. Her mind raced as a sick feeling filled her stomach. Who had been slain? Shabaha? Imara?

_...Kovu?_

Sefu gave her a kick in the side as the group began to leave. "Get up Pridelander, don't make me carry you. I promise that won't end well for you."

Vitani bared her teeth and growled, but did as she was told. She needed time, time to recuperate and get her strength back before she could mount an escape. In the meantime, whatever "bond" status Ghost had given her seemed to mean she was safe, for now.

As the group made their way back into the Outlands proper with their prisoner in tow, Nia stayed behind until all had left. She looked back at the ridge that separates the canyon valley from the Pridelands, and muttered a few prayers under her breath for the dead.

"Just a few more bones for the pile of endless dead. Hopefully some of the last." She spoke softly.

She looked on as Kovu crested the ridge, the pair eyeing each other up. Kovu saw no sign of his sister. Was she dead? Did she drown?

What should he do?

He narrowed his eyes and took a few steps down the ridge towards Nia before a voice called out behind him.

"Kovu, no."

He looked back at Shabaha, who stood a few feet behind him. She shook her head. "The only thing you will accomplish is get yourself killed. They have a whole pride out there."

"I have to try, she's out here somewhere. I have to know if she's alive."

"We need to go home, Kovu. Gather the others, bring the King into this." Shabaha fought back tears as she spoke. "...and bury Tazama."

Kovu looked back at her, fighting back tears of his own. He knew she was right, even though his instinct begged him to go forward. In the end, rational thought won out. If she was alive, then dying here wouldn't help her. If she wasn't, then his death wouldn't bring her back.

"Think about Kiara. What would she do if you threw your life away?" Shabaha pleaded.

Kovu turned and walked back across the ridge without another word, too shaken by the day's events to speak any longer. As he did, Nia also turned to leave. Shabaha watched her go, not sure if she should hate the outsider or just be glad it was over, for now.

This day of battle was over, and so began the long night of sorrow.


End file.
